


Something To Talk About

by glimpseofbliss



Series: Glimpse of Bliss, A Little Taste of Heaven [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Allison Argent, BAMF Lydia Martin, BAMF Stiles, Daddy fic, Derek is a Good Alpha, Domestic Derek and Stiles, Everyone lives, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, M/M, Multi, No Hale Fire, Slow Burn, Stiles is oblivious, Werewolves exist, Witch Stiles Stilinski, daddy!stiles, tags come as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 58,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glimpseofbliss/pseuds/glimpseofbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh my god, oh my fucking god yes. Oh my god, I am so fucking stupid thank you so much I am so irresponsible. I just put her down for a second and she usually never leaves my side and I mean of course I should take precautions and make sure I'm watching her constantly. Oh my god. My dad always told me that I-" and he finally stopped babbling. And looked his savior properly in the face, and oh my god.</p><p> </p><p>How did people like this exist in the real human world. How did people like this exist in some shitty mall in the middle of Queens, New York. This man was absolutely gorgeous, he was actually so beautiful that Stiles felt jealous for Isaac who prided himself on being the fairest one in the land. His eyes, Stiles didn't even know what color they were. He doubted this man even knew what color his own eyes were, they looked as if they were stuck between blue, green, and heart breakingly beautiful. That's all he could focus on, and the guys douchey smirk at Stiles' openly checking him out. Is douchey a word? Who cares, it's a word Stiles is going to use because he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Update Sundays . <3

Waking up to a wailing infant after a 8 hour shift was definitely not the way Stiles had imagined he'd be waking up at 21 years old. He sat up, which caused the child on his bed to reduce the wailing to a quiet whimper. Shaking the sleep off his bones and cracking his neck he picked up his baby, swinging her around before placing her on his waist and whispering soft nothings in to her wispy hair until he felt her sag against his shoulder calmly. He lifted her up to check her diaper causing little giggles to fall from her mouth. 

Waking up to a blubbering baby wasn't the way he imagined he'd wake up at 21 but it was little moments like this that made being awake early feel like a blessing 

"Good morning, Jamie my beautiful lady!" He drawled, slipping her into her high chair. She gripped at Stiles unruly hair while Stiles assaulted her face with kisses. Her bright blue eyes squinting in laughter made Stiles want to scoop her up and keep her in his arms for another twelve years. 

Jamie was the spitting image of him, pink pouty mouth with a cute upturned button nose. The only difference between the two were her electric blue eyes that pulled in whoever laid eyes on them. 

Prying her tiny hands from his head, he placed a rattle on the chair's table and walked over to the stove to start heating up Jamie's oatmeal. Feeding her was always something he'd rather do before he showered so he could wash the gunk out of his eyes and hair. Cutting up bananas into the pot, he began humming softly letting Jamie's banging and overjoyed yelling at the stupid plastic rattle fade away for a while. 

He was tired, the bar was busy last night which meant no down time, lots of tips, and a bunch of assholes trying to get free drinks by complimenting him.  
Stiles knew he was attractive ok? He didn't need some washed up football player who pretended to be hot shit but was really drinking the most inexpensive brand of beer the bar carried telling him so every ten minutes. He was lost in his thoughts for a while taking advantage of the little personal break, stirring the pot aimlessly until he heard the door bell. He turned off the stove, leaving the food to cool before he went to go open the door.

As soon as he unlocked it, Isaac pushed through and plopped on the couch muttering something about the smell of oatmeal waking him up. Isaac's arrival caused Jamie to shout, throwing her rattle at him and swinging her feet against the chair she began babbling. Stiles locked the door and waved his fingers in her face before going back over to the stove and serving up a plate. He pulled up a chair and squinted at his baby, trying to decide if they would get this done easily today or if she was feeling like Satan's favorite child. 

He lifted up a spoonful, cautiously hovering over the bowl for a second before bringing it to her mouth. Jamie opened up and guzzled it up hungrily and Stiles sighed grateful it would be an easy morning. And it was, until Jamie decided that Stiles was a little too clean and slapped her hand down in the gooey mess spraying Stiles and bringing grimy little hands to her mouth and smearing food all over her face. 

"Thank god it's laundry day" he whispered hearing Isaac chuckle as he walked up behind him, and then suddenly Stiles wanted to throw food at Isaac. And let's face it, Stiles was never one for denying impulses. When the oatmeal hit Isaac square in the face sliding stickily over his mouth, Jamie let out an excited squeal and tried to mimic the growl coming from Isaac chest.

"You're a fucking dick" Isaac spat out with very little heat, grabbing Stiles' shirt and using it as a napkin with Stiles still in it.

"Language! Isaac there are CHILDREN IN THE ROOM!" Stiles shouts out, puffing his chest comically as if he were ready to defend Jamie's ears.

"Stop announcing yourself Stilinski, before I call Child Protective Services. Minors shouldn't be living alone," Isaac flicked his nose and pushed him away, heading to the sink to rinse his face. 

Stiles chuckled and lifted Jamie out the chair, earning sticky hands and wet slobber on his face.  
"It's wawa time Jams!" He exclaimed bouncing her on his waist. "Wawa!" she shrieks, her face lighting up and Stiles' heart flutters. Jamie is definitely worth waking up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come Yell At Me.](http://angelmalia.tumblr.com)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates Sunday's.

After Jamie was washed and dressed, in a pair of overalls that Allison sent over from Germany, Stiles got to work on the tight unruly curls that created a halo around Jamie's head. Making sure it was thoroughly dried so she wouldn't get sick.

When Jamie was first born, her mother abandoned the both of them. While it tore Stiles apart it also raised a problem in Stiles mind that was ten times more important than being a single father. Stiles had no idea what to do with a daughter. He had NO sense of fashion and could barely maintain his own hair. He was horrified, not only was he a single teen father but he was the single teen father of a little girl. He couldn't just shave her head and throw on some random arrangement of clothes and hope for the best, no he had to dress her up and do her hair and buy her pretty dresses. It was not an option, he refused to deny his daughter any of these things just because he wasn't trendy. He'd find a way to provide his daughter with every single thing she deserved.

Then there was Lydia, his beacon, the light of his life, his saving grace who was so excited about being a god mother that she swarmed Stiles with presents for Jamie. Dresses, shoes, pants, hair clips, toys, blankets, cup holders, a pink old school carriage that made Stiles snort. Whatever Lydia felt that Jamie absolutely needed to have, which was everything, Lydia bought it. She taught Stiles to braid and make a proper ponytail, how to untangle hair without ripping it out. Which was super easy unless his little sack of joy felt like turning into a Tasmanian devil.

Thankfully she was feeling very relaxed at the moment, wobbling over to Stiles from the door and keeping her head still while Stiles combed her hair up in to a little bun. It looked cute, neat and was done in under 10 minutes, and he may have been confused and hopeless two years ago but now he was a master at this. He kissed2 her forehead and places her on her rightful throne... His shoulders and runs out in to the living room spinning around in circles and making little motor noises before passing her over to Isaac. Isaac takes a spin around making Jamie shriek out with joy, he looks at her with such a look of adoration that Stiles feels bile coming up his throat. When they stop moving, Jamie starts to press open mouthed baby kisses to Isaac's face and even though it was just a bunch of slobber, Isaac begins blushing as if Queen Elizabeth herself had kissed him. He hugs her one more time, inhaling deeply and grinning.

"How did you make something so perfect Stiles?" and it comes out strained because Jamie is trying to climb her way onto his back and God does she ever stop moving? 

"Sometimes," Stiles says falling onto the couch with a slight oof "My nut sack does amazing things!"

Isaac turns red, laughing so loud that Jamie picks her head up from Isaac's neck and looks across at Stiles with wide eyes as if Isaac had personally offended her.  
When he's finally forced to calm down a few minutes later by Jamie's loud protests and hands slapping down on him, he puts her down in the play pen. She immediately stands up on wobbly legs and walks over to her pink toy chest courtesy of Lydia, and grabs her favorite stuffed lion out 

"Where are you guys going today?" Isaac inquires as Stiles gets up to get ready for his own shower.

"After I drive you to work, Me and Jams are going to the mall. I'm getting a special someone a last minute birthday gift and I need a new outfit according to Lydia." He runs his hand through his hair and follows Isaac's eyes over to where Jamie is running around the pen with the stuffed animal screaming nonsense. Isaac raises his eyebrows and plops himself back on the couch turning on the T.V, leaving Stiles to go shower.  
*

When Isaac starts banging on the bathroom door, Stiles gets out of the shower... Or falls out. Whatever who cares, anyway he's out and fixing his hair to make it look messy.

He realizes he cared about his hair almost as much as Isaac did.

He also realizes that he could care less about how much he cared about his hair.

'Maturity is a beautiful thing' he decides before throwing on a dark green shirt and worn blue jeans. He realizes he's running behind when the clock starts flashing 2:00. He grabs everything he needs and hustles out to Isaac, who already has his bag on and put gray sneakers on Jamie, who is kicking wildly as soon as she catches sight of Stiles.

"Let's go, you're gonna be late" Stiles runs to the door shrugging into his jacket, and opening it for Isaac and Jamie before locking up. Stiles jogs ahead to the jeep, unlocking the doors and starting the car up. He starts drumming his fingers against the wheel as Isaac buckles Jamie into her car seat and slides into the back.

 

"Same time as usual?" Isaac asks buckling up and reaching over to turn on the radio. It was on Hot 97, and okay, so what, Stiles enjoys a little bit of nonsense rap. Maybe he has a little soft spot for Drake, MAYBE just MAYBE he knows all the lyrics to Started From The Bottom. He would defend Nicki Minaj till the ends of the Earth and he refused to be ashamed of it.  
"Yeah, hopefully Jamie will fall asleep at the mall so it'll be easier to just get to work" Stiles makes a sharp left turn causing Jamie to kick out at the seat and whine, Isaac grabs her leg and kisses it as if apologizing for Stiles' being so inconsiderate.

 

"So is it all right if I bring a friend next Saturday?" Isaac asks leaning over to change the radio station, he smells like cologne and Jamie's face cream which for some reason comforted Stiles a lot. Stiles just nods at him before pulling up in front of the office building Isaac worked in, Isaac leans over and kisses Jamie twice on each eye before flicking Stiles ear and gliding out the car.

 

"I'll call you in a few" he yells over his shoulder before Stiles pulled back out into traffic and put the radio station back to Hot 97... Ok, maybe he had a little bit of an obsession.

*

 

They got to the mall at 3:10 and Stiles set an alarm, he had to be back home by 5 to get ready for work and pick up Isaac by 7 so he could be at work by 8. Everything was on a schedule and he couldn't afford to waste a bunch of time fawning over every cute toy he saw. When he walked in to the mall he had to set Jamie down to get one of those silly baby carts that looked like cars that the malls provided. His search for a toy car was always extremely thorough, he was not putting his baby in some disgusting car filled with boogers and the sticky substance that seems to come along with all children under the age of 8. After picking a cart, Stiles turns over to pick Jamie up and slide her in... But Stiles automatically straightens up when she's not there, throwing his bag in to the cart and doing a full 360 turn.

 

"Jams? Jamie?" He shouts frantically as he starts walking around the children's section of the mall. There is no sign of her in the area, and this is turning in to the most blood chilling nightmare that Stiles has ever had. What type of fucking shitty fucking parent leaves a hyper active 2 year old unsupervised, what type of stupid, immature, irrespons-

 

"Hey, uh is she yours?" Stiles whipped around so fast and almost broke to pieces when he saw a random guy holding a kicking Jamie in his arms

 

"Oh my god, oh my fucking god yes. Oh my god, I am so fucking stupid thank you so much I am so irresponsible. I just put her down for a second and she usually never leaves my side and I mean of course I should take precautions and make sure I'm watching her constantly. Oh my god. My dad always told me that I-" and he finally stopped babbling. And looked his savior properly in the face, and oh my god.

 

How did people like this exist in the real human world. How did people like this exist in some shitty mall in the middle of Queens, New York. This man was absolutely gorgeous, he was actually so beautiful that Stiles felt jealous for Isaac who prided himself on being the fairest one in the land. His eyes, Stiles didn't even know what color they were. He doubted this man even knew what color his own eyes were, they looked as if they were stuck between blue, green, and heart breakingly beautiful. That's all he could focus on, and the guys douchey smirk at Stiles' openly checking him out. Is douchey a word? Who cares, it's a word Stiles is going to use because he can.

 

"No problem," the man says, pulling Stiles from his thoughts "She just came on over to me as soon as you put her down, so I just held on to her while you did whatever you did." Even his voice was beautiful, Stiles was very very insecure but mainly enamored by this guys presence.

 

"I was trying to make sure the cars weren't dirty," he started explaining "her hands are always in her mouth and I rather not have her si-... Did you just scent check me dude?" Stiles stepped back and out of habit did a pit check while Mr. Painfully Beautiful turned bright red, the sniff wasn't super obvious just a slight flare of the nostrils. But most of Stiles closest friends were wolves he knew what a scent check was.

 

"I... Sorry, I... I just... I assumed that.. Oh god I'm" He started stuttering and Stiles raised an eyebrow,

 

"Assumed what?" He pressed, tucking a loose strand of Jamie's hair back into her bun and wondering if now would be an appropriate time to take her back.

 

"Well she smells like... A you know..." The man said trying to hint to Stiles what he meant by wiggling his eyebrows and while it was very impressive Stiles was still confused.

 

"She smells like a wolf. So I just thought that you were also a wolf." He shrugged as best as he could with Jamie in his arms, while Stiles shut down completely.

 

He was completely 100% human, through and through, and Jamie never showed any sign of actually being a were. Scott and the rest of the pack never said anything to him about it and Crystal... Well he didn't know did he? The only thing she's ever done for him was give him Jamie and a couple years of good sex but she never actually told him about herself at all. She just left him and their daughter, no warning not even a goodbye. Stiles started when the man tapped him on the shoulder and Stiles came back to a loud reality. Jamie was crying, right now wasn't the time for him to worry about someone who didn't worry about him and refused to help their own child. Quickly grabbing Jamie and doing a diaper check, finding it smelled like three day old milk and a dead rodent and Jesus Christ he only fed the kid oatmeal. Stiles grabbed the forgotten cart, and he almost left without thanking the man who held his crying baby and identified her species. And honestly that fucking sentence wasn't even weird anymore, it was just Stiles entire life.

 

"Hey I'm sorry, duty calls. Thank you so much for holding her," and how Stiles manages to flail with his arms full is beyond him. Mr. Painfully Beautiful nodded before stopping him one more time, 

 

"By the way my name is Derek,"

 

"Derek.. It kind of suits you, I'm Stiles." Stiles pointed to himself just in case Derek didn't know who he was talking about and Stiles is just really spazzy sometimes.  
Jamie kicked at Stiles and let off a loud whine forcing Stiles to get moving.

 

"I'll catch you later" Stiles calls out over his shoulder before turning back to coo at her.

 

His werewolf daughter, his own daughter who was a werewolf.  
Wow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing this life kept interrupting. Very Tragic, and I am so sorry.  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> Advice and comments are welcome and requested!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates Sunday's.

Now that Jamie no longer smelt like a garbage dump, Stiles put her in to the toy car and began shopping. Choosing to spend a majority of the hour looking for the perfect birthday gift for her, he walked into several stores. None of them looked good enough for his baby and as it inched closer to 4:30, Stiles started feeling hopeless. He walked into Express and got a pair of slacks and a button up shirt thinking that he would have figured it out by the time he was done but when he left the store Jamie was asleep and he was still clueless. Stiles was exhausted, rubbing his bottom lip with his palm he walked over to the section of mall where the carts went and something shiny caught his eye.

He backtracked and walked up to the vendor picking up the shiny metallic stone. Carved into the stone was a wolf and Stiles almost choked on his spit trying to cover up a laugh. It was so ironic and stupid that Stiles was stumbling over himself to pull money out of his pocket and practically shove it in the vendors face.

Pocketing the stone, he gently picked up Jamie and pushed the cart back to the shop before heading out. When he got back to the car he swaddled Jamie and made sure the seatbelt was extra tight. Stiles was notorious for his sharp turns and abrupt stops and he very much wanted Jamie to sleep for a little while. He pulled out of the parking lot, with the music off unfortunately and headed to his apartment complex twenty minutes away. Reaching his place, he unbuckled Jamie's car seat and carried it into the house with him. The clock on the stove said 5:02 and he began cooking steak and peas for Isaac and Jamie. Thankfully tonight he only had to work a five hour shift and could get home to these guys sooner. When he finished cooking it was 5:30 and he didn't have to leave for another hour. He couldn't nap because he wouldn't want to get up again and he already showered and didn't want to leave Jamie in the living room alone. So he took out his laptop and called Lydia on Skype.

"Lyds, I miss you," he whined as soon as her face popped onto the screen. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun and her face was void of makeup, she looked happy and Stiles missed her even more. 

"I'm coming home on Saturday" she said after taking a sip of whatever was in her glass.  
"I know. How's our parents? How's the town?" He glanced over at Jamie quickly making sure she was alright

"Everyone is fine, everything is fine. Your dad misses you guys, so does Melissa."  
"I miss them all too, I can't wait for Christmas." She smiled slowly and rubbed her hands together 

"How's my baby girl?" And her eyes light up she looks more energetic than she did literally seconds ago. 

"She's asleep, we went shopping for her guess it wore her out." 

"Did you get the outfi-" 

"Yes I got the outfit Lydia," he said cutting her off and earning a sour face for it.

"Wait so yeah today was really weird, Jamie and I met some guy in the mall today. And he was a werewolf,"

Lydia took a sharp breath but Stiles continued anyway.

"He told me that Jamie was a were..." He was looking down at the table but when he finally slid his eyes up he noticed Lydia studying him, considerably paler. 

"So .. Crystal.." He nodded "She never told you" he kept nodding. 

"I don't know what to.. What I'm supposed to do. Born weres are different from Bitten weres and we only know bitten weres." 

"I don't think it'll be a huge difference you know, I think it's better for her because she's born with it. It's part of her and you have me, Isaac, Erica and Boyd, and Scott whenever he decides to grace America with his presence again. And even if you didn't have us, you are more than capable of taking care of our little were baby. Look I have to go but I'm coming home Saturday morning at 10:30 pick me up okay. Love you guys" 

"Love you too," he said ending the call and closing his laptop. It was 5:45 and he was feeling restless so he packed up some food and placed it in the baby bag. Stiles picked up Jamie's car seat, swung the bag on and walked out the house dialing Isaac's number. 

"I'm bored, can you get out earlier?" He whined into the phone 

"No but you guys can come stay with me till my shifts over. I'm just here with my coworker." Stiles could hear the smirk in his voice and he wished he were here so Stiles could pinch his cheek. 

"K, on my way now. Stay furry" he hung up and strapped Jamie in. She looked like a tiny potato in all the blankets Stiles had around her and he felt bad. It's the beginning of July and she had to be swarmed in blankets because Stiles was a bit of a reckless driver. He cranked up the A/C and put the radio on very low, and journeyed to Isaac's office.  
*

The building was dull and depressing, it was all gray and dark blue and even though Stiles knew why he hated the fact that Isaac worked here. 

'It's primarily weres here Stiles, I feel safe.' Isaac had told him  
'It's still ugly' Stiles had mumbled. 

He walked to the part of the building Isaac worked in and saw him on the phone smiling. When Stiles walked into his line of vision he smiled and held up a finger. He was leaning dangerously in his seat and Stiles felt a flash of adoration in his chest, he put Jamie's seat on Isaac's desk before climbing up next to her and swinging his legs. Isaac hung up and softly punched Stiles in his knee.

"What's up spaz?" He almost whispered, Stiles shook his head and mouthed later. He knows the building is filled with weres and he'd rather keep his business between him and his family.  
"Oh yeah I want you to meet my coworker," Isaac continues sitting up and dragging Stiles by the arm to the break room.  
There's a pretty girl sitting there eating a plate of rice and chicken. Her brown-blonde hair was flowing over her shoulders and her tan skin was almost glowing. She had impressive eyebrows and was staring at the plate of food as if it had hopped up and kissed her, her pink lips fixed in a pout.

"Isaac this is so good oh my g-. Oh oh my god hi, I'm Malia" she beamed at him and Stiles smiled back.

"Stiles," he lifted a meek hand and if possible she smiled more 

"I know Isaac is always talking about you. Really great to meet you. Is your daughter here too." He nodded and pointed 

"Yeah she's asleep in the office, long day," he followed Isaac and sat next to him, subconsciously leaning on him.  
They engaged in conversation and kept talking even after Isaac left. They hit it off quickly and Stiles found himself intrigued with her. She was beautiful, funny and a little weird and Stiles found he got along with her really well. Around 7:15 Jamie woke up and Stiles found he missed her while she was sleeping, running out the room and showering her with kisses and compliments. In return, she left little baby kisses and spittle on his face 

"Foo, da foo!" She shouted kicking out and Stiles ran into the conference room where Malia was finishing up her food. 

"She's up oh god I can't wait to meet her!" 

Her and Stiles walked out to Isaac running in circles with Jamie on his shoulders, Stiles put her food on the table and walked up to Isaac lifting Jamie up and shoving his friend away. 

"Jamie this is Malia say hi baby." Stiles walked over to Malia and Jamie screwed her face up. 

"No dada, no." she slapped her hand on his arm and turned to look at Stiles. Stiles smiled apologetically and walked to the table and heard Isaac telling Malia that Jamie doesn't deal well with other people.

"Isaac feed her so I don't get dirty I have to get to work soon." Isaac got the feeding done without incident while Stiles chatted with Malia. When they prepared to leave, Stiles went to the conference room to grab the baby bag. 

"So I was wondering if I could get your number.." Malia asked him standing by the door, chewing her nails nervously. It gave Stiles butterflies, the fact that he made someone nervous. He hadn't spoken to anyone as more than a friend since Jamie was born and he was surprised when he found himself nodding and giving over his cell and putting his number in Malia's phone. Isaac called him from the front of the office and he ran out, 

"I'll call you," he shouted over his shoulder before picking up Jamie's seat and meeting with Isaac out front.  
Isaac rose his eyebrows as they got a babbling Jamie in the car. 

"So Malia? Really? Didn't think she was your type Stiles." He said sliding into the drivers seat 

"She's not usually but she's something and it's been a while. Besides she's really nice.."  
Isaac was quiet for a second before he spoke up again 

"Jamie doesn't like her though, she kept looking to the door and calling you when you went in there." 

"Really? Maybe I should let Jamie decide everything I do from now on Isaac." He didn't know why he had an attitude but Isaac was acting really annoying. 

"Stiles" silence "Stiles are you serious" more silence "Stiles, I'm coming back there." Stiles continued ignoring him and looked out the window and saw they were a block away from his job. He knew he was acting like a petulant child and he didn't care. He heard Isaac talking to Jamie before he felt the car stop. He prepared to get out but Isaac had flung the door open and tackled him over. He let out a shrill shriek and tried pushing Isaac off him.

"Speak to me Stiles, I'm not getting off till you do." And he turned around purposely putting his elbow into a very painful spot of Stiles stomach. 

"Fine Isaac," he choked out. Isaac sat up pulling Stiles with him and pulling him into his arms 

"I'm not saying that Jamie should control your whole life but you should take into consideration how she feels about things like this." Isaac said into Stiles' hair, Stiles sighed and wrapped his arms around Isaac's wiry frame

"I know what you meant, I'm just being a brat. It's been a really long time since I've wanted to even do anything and whatever I know Jamie is the most important person in my life so I wouldn't do anything that she didn't like." Isaac hugged him tighter and let him go checking his watch and telling Stiles he had to be in the bar in five minutes. Stiles leaned over the passenger seat and kissed Jamie everywhere, he smoothed her hair and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. He slipped out the car and hugged Isaac around his neck through the window.

"Stay furry, okay?" He smirked 

"Stay spazzy" Isaac called before pulling out the lot. Stiles stared after them for a few before walking towards the bar. 

As soon as he walked in he heard a chorus of aww's and had to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you all


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates Sunday's.

"Stiles! When will we get to meet your beautiful boyfriend?" His coworker, Kira shrieks leaning over his shoulder and kissing his cheek. 

His other two co workers laugh and walk out into the kitchen leaving him in the room with Kira behind him. She saunters in front of Stiles and flips her long black hair over her shoulders, smirking at him in a way that's too dirty for her and Stiles taps her nose.

"Kira, if I have to tell you Isaac is not my boyfriend one more time I'm gonna connect all the bar lights to your ass." She laughs out loud throwing her head back and Stiles straightens his apron out. He kisses her cheek and she swats his ass with a little bit of electricity, making him yelp and jump two feet in the air. He leaves the room hearing her laugh in the background,

"Asshole," he mutters knowing she would hear it, her laughing gets louder and Stiles just smiles to himself shaking his head.

Kira was a Thunder Kitsune, which was a super fancy way of saying she was a fox with electricity powers. They'd been working together for two years and even though they've gotten really close Stiles had never brought the friendship outside the bar. He clocked in and started setting up the bar, it was Thursday evening and he wasn't expecting it to be crazy. But he'd rather be at home with Jamie and Isaac, putting cornrows in Isaac's head. 

"Look alive Sunshine," Kira called passing by the bar to unlock the front doors and turn the closed sign.

"Happy Days is officially open!" She chirped clapping her hands and earning groans from everyone in the back. Stiles rolled his eyes and wiped down the counter, he'd truly never understand Kira's optimism and truly never wanted to. The first group of customers walked in the bar a few seconds after and Stiles plastered a smile on to his face. He was already exhausted.

*

An hour before Stiles shift ended he took his first break and finally checked his phone. 4 text messages and five missed calls all from Isaac had his heart pounding out of his chest, he checked his texts before calling, every message just as alarming as the first. 

Doughboy:  
Stiles

Doughboy:  
Sos

Doughboy:  
I'm not up for this

Doughboy:  
I don't know what to do here Stiles.

 

Stiles rushed out the building and called Isaac, his heart pounding harder with every second that passed ,

"Hello?" Isaac's voice was quiet 

"What's going on? What's wrong?" Stiles pushed out, he felt like he was choking and fucking christ right now was not an appropriate time to have a fucking panic attack. 

"I'm on my way to get you, have someone pick up your shift. I have to go." Isaac's voice got quieter but Stiles' got louder.

"Isaac, this is not the time for fucking being mysterious and secretive tell me what's going on. You're watching my child right now. Isaac? ISAAC?" the line was dead and Stiles felt like crying.

He ran back inside and begged Kira to take over the bar for him. It was almost closing time and there were about four or five stragglers left and she nodded her head immediately. He hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek,  
"Call me okay," she whispered before walking back out to the main room.

Stiles clocked out and gathered his stuff, he waited for the honk before sprinting outside.

"Where is she?? Isaac where the hell is Jamie?!" Stiles was frantically walking around the car until Isaac hopped out and grabbed his wrist,

"Stiles, hey relax. I'm sorry for scaring you she's fine just get in the car okay." Isaac's other hand was on Stiles face and he was staring at Stiles like he'd never seen him before. 

"Okay. Don't kiss me dude," he huffed, pulling out of Isaac's grip. Isaac rolled his eyes before laughing and slipping into the drivers seat, 

Stiles raised his eyebrows but walked to the passenger seat. Isaac was usually too tired to drive but now that Stiles wasn't worried about Jamie he saw that Isaac was wired up and almost on edge. Climbing in and slamming the door, Isaac pulled off before Stiles could even close the door. 

"Okay if it's not Jamie then what's wrong?" he put on his seat belt and put on the radio, he could do with some background noise. 

"Scott's back.. without her..." And Stiles leaned over turning off the radio. 

The Scott, Isaac, and Allison love triangle was the second biggest thing that happened to him in High school. The biggest thing was half of his friend group being bit by a feral alpha and turning into fucking werewolves. Scott and Allison had been dating from the beginning of freshman year till the middle of junior year, breaking up because Allison had decided that Isaac was a better choice at the moment. Nobody blamed her for it, Allison refused to stay somewhere she wasn't happy and even though Scott kept trying get her back, she dated Isaac until she graduated from high school. Stiles always blamed himself for their break up and if he had been less stupid, Isaac and Allison would be like Erica and Boyd. Allison wanted to travel the world and Isaac wanted to stay at home and help Stiles with Jamie, so they just split, she left and Isaac forced Stiles to move to NYC with Scott and Lydia. Then a year after Jamie was born, Scott left the country to follow Allison. It was all very Nicholas Sparks of him and at the end of the day everyone was still friends. Even if Isaac still felt a bit of animosity towards Allison, he couldn't seem to understand why she would want to leave one of their closest friends when they needed her most. But Stiles understood, she was 18 years old and wanted to spend her youth enjoying life not pitying Stiles. 

"She literally fucking left him with only a note good bye Stiles, what type of disgustingly horrible person would do that to someone." Isaac grit out, turning onto the highway and almost pressing the gas pedal all the way to the floor. Okay, a lot of animosity towards her

"How's he doing?" the last time Scott and Allison broke up, which was in high school, Scott refused to even look at Stiles and didn't eat for three weeks after. 

"He came in hugged me, then picked up Jamie and hasn't let go of her since then, that was like four hours ago." 

"What the hell, why?" Isaac shrugged 

"I guess he just wants to be surrounded by pack. You know the whole 'wolves heal wolves' thing and I definitely wasn't down for cuddling and bonding over Argent" Stiles turns as much as he can in his seat to face Isaac

"So you knew she was a wolf?" Stiles voice goes high and he doesn't know why he's getting mad at Isaac. Of course Isaac just presumed he knew. 

"You didn't know already? We all thought you knew Crystal was a-"

"No Isaac I didn't fucking know, she didn't tell me fucking anything about herself. I doubt she even told me her real fucking name okay, fucking just all lies I wish she would've at least. ugh fuck." Stiles wiped at his eyes furiously and was wrapped in Isaac's arms almost as soon as he moved his hands from his face.

Twice today he threw a tantrum and twice today he ended wrapped up in Isaac's arms. He peered over Isaac's shoulder and saw they were parked in front of a corner store three blocks from their house, he stared at the flashing lights and just cried. Isaac was rubbing his back and whispering in to his hair and Stiles had no idea what he was saying but he gripped Isaac tighter. Stiles never cried even after Jamie was born and Crystal just left her in the hospital, not even after Lydia got into the car crash and deadlined for two minutes and he had no idea if she was even gonna pull through. Stiles never cried and he didn't know why now seemed like an appropriate time, but he was glad Isaac was there. 

Isaac hugged him until Stiles felt like he'd been drained of all feeling in his body. The ride back home was comfortably silent and when they got into the building, Stiles stopped Isaac outside the apartment door and hugged him tightly 

"Thank you, for everything you've ever done" he whispered 

"Don't start getting all emotional, Spaz." Isaac answered, but squeezed Stiles tighter regardless. They walked in to the apartment and found Scott sprawled out on the couch with Jamie wrapped in his arms, they were both asleep and Stiles had a sense of nostalgia. It reminded him of when Jamie was first born and Scott, Isaac, and Stiles would take turns staying up with Jamie making sure she was alright through the night. Stiles grabbed a blanket and covered them both, noticing the tear track on Scott's face. Stiles gently wiped Scott's face and kissed Jamie's head, kicking off his shoes by the door and walking into his room.  
Isaac had taken residence on his bed, doing something on his phone and looking up when Stiles sunk on to the bed. 

"Nice apron, Spaz." And Stiles just rolled his eyes, he took off his work shirt and pants and threw his apron at Isaac's face.

It was so hot in the damn apartment that Stiles didn't even bother with the blanket, just turned over and buried his face in the pillow. 

"We're all gonna be okay, Stiles." Isaac whispered and Stiles nodded before falling asleep. 

*

"Da!" slap "Daa!" Two slaps and a whimper. Stiles picked Jamie up with his eyes still closed and rolled her into a ball with him. She giggles grabbing Stiles' hair and he tickles her belly making the silence in his room fill with shrieks of laughter. Finally opening his eyes he looks over at Isaac, who is just watching Jamie with a small smirk like she's the most interesting thing he's ever seen. Stiles tickles Jamie some more and when she opens her eyes they're a golden yellow and Stiles literally jumps out of bed with swinging her in his arms like she's a rag doll. 

"SCOTT?! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" He screeches into the apartment, scaring Scott off the couch and earning a slap on his shoulder from a laughing Jamie. Somehow Scott's gotten himself tangled in the blanket and it takes him a minute to get out before he gets up and envelops Stiles in a hug.  
"Hi Scott, yes I've missed you but this is freaking serious." And Scott lets go, cocking his head in question until Stiles shows him Jamie's eyes 

"Last time I saw my little girl she had blue eyes, what happened?" 

"Dude I have no clue, her eyes were blue when we went to sleep. I don't know anything about this." Stiles ran a hand over Jamie's head and started pacing, barely noticing Isaac. 

"So how do we fix this Alpha?" Isaac questions from the bedroom door, he's leaning on the frame in one of Stiles shirts and his boxers. His face is pulled into a frown and his hair is sticking out in odd places, it's stupidly endearing. Stiles and Scott both raised their eyebrows at each other before Scott apparently gets an idea snapping his fingers and sliding over to Stiles. 

"Jamie, hi baby look at me," He coos before flashing his eyes red at her, she turns her head hiding in Stiles shoulder and starts whimpering. Stiles rolls his eyes at Scott and tries to coax Jamie's head back up, when she finally looks back up her eyes are normal. Stiles sags against the wall and Scott beams at him before walking into the kitchen. It's 1:45 when Stiles checks the stove and he tells Isaac to take the car, while Jamie is screaming all over the kitchen floor. Isaac runs next door to shower and Stiles has Jamie in the high chair, deciding to let her feed herself. When he sits at the island he looks up to Scott raising his eyebrows so high they almost get lost in his hairline. 

"So you and Isaac?" and Stiles rolls his eyes so hard he almost falls out his seat. He's literally asked about his and Isaac's relationship everyday it's almost insulting, that people think someone like Stiles could pull someone as graceful and sweet as Isaac. 

"Me and Isaac are best friends," and he cringes at his choice of words ready to apologize but Scott just drops his head and whisks the eggs harder than needed. 

When Scott left, he didn't lose contact with the rest of the pack. Scott sent post cards and they all texted and FaceTimed almost every other week. Scott got monthly pictures of Jamie and Stiles always knew where Scott and Allison decided to go. But it wasn't the same, Scott wasn't there to help Stiles. He wasn't there to watch Stiles change from awkward teenager to responsible parent, he wasn't there when their parents got hitched. He wasn't there when Lydia almost died or when Jamie started walking, he wasn't there when Stiles' dad sent his jeep over from California and Stiles literally kissed it for an hour. He wasn't there when Isaac, Erica, and Boyd were suffering through shifts and needed an alpha. And no one blamed him for chasing after what he wanted, for dropping every single thing in his life and chasing after Allison. But in return he couldn't blame people for building a life without him. Isaac found a new alpha and filled Scott's place in Jamie and Stiles' life, Lydia pulled through and is stronger for it. The Sheriff and Melissa adopted a dog, Erica and Boyd are expecting a child and thinking about joining Isaac's pack. Everybody grew up without Scott and that was his fault and he just needed to take that in stride. They're quiet for a while, the tension hanging in the air almost choking Stiles. 

"The note just said 'I'm sorry'" Scott whispers a few minutes later, when Stiles is wiping down Jamie. He kisses her forehead and sets her down in the play pen. "I waited for three days, and then I just bought the plane ticket and came home." Scott hiccups at the stove and Stiles walks over to him turning it off and pulling him into a hug. He feels Scott's tears soak his t-shirt and he combs his fingers through his hair. He registers the door opening and Jamie cooing before it closes again. 

"Da?" Jamie calls and Stiles just murmurs a 'I'm here.' And it comforts both his daughter and his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be progressive. Love you all


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates Sundays
> 
> From now on this is the official updating schedule, I've tweaked it about five times but this is what I believe works best for me.

Stiles considered taking the day off but decided against it. It was Friday night and that meant the bar would be packed, and packed bars meant Stiles had a packed wallet. Besides he figured some wolf on wolf on wolf time between Scott, Isaac, and Jamie would be good for them all. The whole afternoon Scott played with Jamie and joked around with Stiles, which... was weird. This was Scott breaking up with Allison, he should be moping and crying on Stiles lap. Stiles wasn't complaining, he liked his sweat pants snot free but he was very concerned. 

"Scott... Are you ok?" Stiles asked while he was putting Jamie down for her nap. He heard Scott sigh and he turned around to face his brother,

"I think so man, I mean like I'm sad and I miss her but I don't know I'm not depressed. I'm just really glad I'm home right now, I didn't realize how much I missed you guys." He leaned against the table and lazily ruffled Stiles hair, it made Stiles chest explode with warmth and he cracked a tiny smile before swatting at Scott's hand. 

"We missed you too man and I'd offer you your room back but I think Lydia would kill you then castrate me." it was true he'd love to have Scott back but after Lydia got out of the hospital, she spent all of her time at Stiles apartment letting him and Isaac fuss over her while she was recovering. 

Having her there made them all feel better, it was easier for them to watch and take care of each other and the boys wouldn't ever admit it but it was nice having their girl around. When she moved in, it was a blessing disguised as a curse. She remodeled the entire apartment which was a true blessing because if Stiles was being honest he should've been arrested for having an infant in a death trap. 

'Stiles you have a child, how the hell are you gonna buy a torn leather couch from Craigslist and not disinfect it!?' 'I didn't even know they had fake wood paneling why is this a thing' 'Stiles, this stove is older than we are. I'm throwing it out' The 'curse' was all the hard work and labor that Lydia forced the boys through but in the end after all of the bitching and crying mostly done by Stiles. The apartment looked amazing and finally started feeling like a home. Stiles couldn't deny how happy having her there made him. 

"Don't worry about it dude, Isaac told me I could have his spare room." Stiles grinned at him and Scott pulled him in for a hug. "I really did miss you man, it's so good to see you" he patted Stiles' back and Stiles hugged him tighter 

"It's good to see you too buddy, but I have to shower before Isaac gets here so we can't get too sexy." Scott laughed and pushed Stiles away to go plop on the couch. Stiles stared at the back of his head for bit before heading to the shower. 

*

Stiles got to work two hours later, running in through the front door instead of the employee entrance. He was hoping to avoid Kira until the bar opened and he was sure he succeeded until he felt a shock go through his arm. 

"Fucking shit Kira, fuck that really hurt." He grit out rubbing his arm

"I was worried fucking sick about you, you run out of here looking paler than a fucking ghost and I could hear your heart pounding from outside. But fuck me right? You couldn't even call me?" Her long black hair was in braids and pulled back into a messy bun, her eyes were lined with gray liner and she was wearing a neon pink spaghetti string dress under her apron. She looked furious, her pink lips in a deep pout and Stiles flushed suddenly embarrassed by his behavior. 

"I'm sorry K, it was nothing. My brother just came home from Europe and I thought it was gonna be a big thing but it ended up being nothing and I was just tired and I really forgot Kira I'm sorry I love you." He gathered her up into his arms and she shook her head before resting her chin on his shoulder 

"It's fine, are you still coming next Saturday?" She asks moving away from him and going to turn the sign on the door. She yells out the opening mantra, receives the regular groans from the kitchen and comes back over to Stiles. 

"Of course I am, free booze and crappy food all day." Offended cries come from the kitchen and he beams at Kira when she slaps the back of his head. 

He was lucky, Kira's dad owned the bar and they liked him enough that they offered to host and pay for his birthday party. He'd be worried about him and his friends breaking the Yukimura's bank account but he really didn't want Kira to shock him again. 'Its a gift Stiles learn to accept nice things.' So here he was accepting nice things, and not feeling bad about it. When he finished wiping down the bar he checked his phone secretly, he decided to keep it on him from now on after last night's scare. He had three text messages from Lydia and he did a quick sweep of the room before reading them :

Lilith:  
Your dad is driving me to the airport 

Lilith:  
We should go to iHop tomorrow, I'm feeling very domestic. 

Lilith:  
Btw call me on your lunch break please and thank you. 

Stiles smiled at his phone and looked back up to a packed bar. It was only 9 and unfortunately tonight he had an 8 hour shift, which meant he could only get 4 hours of sleep in before he picked up Lydia. As usual Stiles was not looking forward to tonight. 

*

By the time Stiles took his break at 12, he'd gotten hit on 4 times. Twice by men, once by a girl who looked like she was barely out of high school and the last time by a couple who were looking around for a 'play mate'. What the fuck was it about Stiles face now a days that made him look so fuckable and why couldn't he have that back in high school. He shook his head and walked into the kitchen pulling out his phone and dialing Lydia up. 

"Do you want to fuck me when you look at me?" He asked once she picked up 

"No I want to fuck you up, when were you going to tell me Scott was back?" she whispered, Stiles heard a door close in the background and he could picture Lydia sitting on her bed in her childhood home picking at her nails. 

"I thought Allison told you, I should actually be pissed at you. You should've told me she left him, I would've prepared Isaac." 

"I didn't know she left him Stiles, I haven't spoken to her in two months." And that was weird, Lydia and Allison emailed each other almost every day always keeping each other updated on every aspect of their lives. 

"Did something happen?" And it was a dumb question because he would've heard about a fight between them. 

"No, she just stopped messaging me back. Isaac texted me earlier to tell me Scott came home but of course it was vague as fuck and he didn't answer my texts after that. Seriously for a guy who likes to talk so much why can't he text me fucking back." Stiles barked out a laugh and continued their conversation for a while before hanging up and going back out to the bar.  
He flicked Kira's ear before going back to his post, reaching his part of the bar he heard a loud shriek, 

"Holy shit Stiles?" He looked up with a fake smile on before seeing Malia and full on grinning. Her hair was piled on top of her head and in this light it almost looked pink, she was sweating extremely hard which made her white crop top cling to her chest. She looked good, great actually and Stiles had to restrain himself from letting his eyes wander.  
"I'm so glad I ran into you, I love this place! Do you work here?" She was shouting over the chatter and Stiles just nodded his head with a small smile. 

She was really energetic and even though Stiles wasn't really in the mood, he found himself matching her energy. She was a whirlwind of teeth and limbs, going back and forth between Stiles and the small area that Kira had cleared for the dance floor. And when she left three hours later, placing a kiss on Stiles cheek and reminding him to call her, he found that he was feeling off. 

"So you dig coyotes I see?" Kira whispered as she passed him to get ice 

"Oh that's what she is?" He tried to act nonchalant about changing the subject to avoid having to talk about his weird feelings but Kira just laughed and bounced back over to her customers. He felt his face warm up and actively fought the urge to bury his face in his hands. The rest of the night was uneventful and when him and Kira closed the bar, he wasn't really ready to go home so he just sat in Baby for a while to watch the sun rise. 

*

When he got home it was 7:02 and he had two grown men cuddled up to each other on the couch while his two year old was trapped between them. He decided against trying to sleep and started cleaning up the apartment, he refused to have Lydia pissed off on her first day back home because he was a slob. He got so lost in cleaning that he didn't notice Isaac wake up which meant he didn't hear Isaac walk into the kitchen and sit down which of course meant his heart stopped beating when he turned around to see dull blue eyes watching him. 

"I fucking hate you and if you think I'm kidding I'm not." he gasped when he finally calmed down, Isaac laughed and put his head down on the table with a groan.  
"That couch has a bed in it, why you guys think you're too good to use it I don't know." Stiles chided, walking over to massage Isaac's neck with one hand 

"You're the best mom ever, Spaz." he mumbled appreciatively, arching his neck into Stiles hand. As if luck hated him, Scott walked in carrying a disheveled Jamie on his waist. 

"You guys are weird." He said rolling his eyes, he put Jamie in her high chair and threw himself into the seat next to Isaac. Stiles snorted and sorted through his cabinet until he found a can of baby food to give Jamie. He put it in a plate before passing it over to her and kissing her forehead 

"Hello missy," he murmured while she stuck her hand in the goo and then her mouth. He made the mistake of staying too close and ended up with pear mush on his cheek. Eyeing her warily he wiped his face with his tee and told the boys to get ready to go get Lydia, 

"Why do we have to go? It's too early to be alive right now." Scott grumbled as Isaac shuffled him out the apartment and Stiles sighed heavily, he really could not wait to come home and sleep. 

While he waited for Jamie to finish eating, he decided to clean himself up. He brushed his teeth, fixed his hair and changed into something more suitable for iHop which was literally just a dark blue T-shirt and ripped skinny jeans. He ran out to the kitchen swooping Jamie out of her seat and throwing her over his shoulder making airplane noises as he ran to the bathroom and plopped her on the sink. He brushed her teeth and decided to leave her hair alone, he liked the way her light brown curls were cascading down her back and every time he tried to touch them he got a sharp no from Jamie. He wiped her down and since he was so tired he just let her pick her outfit. It took a while but in the end she finally picked a bright pink dress and purple Mary janes . She looked adorable after he finally dressed her and Stiles had a little impromptu photo shoot before he showered his baby with kisses. 

"You look beautiful Jams, you're so pretty." He cooed, pushing her hair out of her face 

"Thank da" she mumbled around her hand and Stiles just had to kiss her head one more time. He turned his attention to his phone while she played with her shoes and started putting a bunch of the pictures in a collage for Instagram. 

He was one of those people, the ones with cute kids who had to show everyone just how cute their kid was, and he refused to feel sorry for it.

Isaac and Scott walked in ten minutes later arguing over who should cook breakfast today and Jamie decided to add to the noise by singing a Backyardigans song that she didn't know the words too. 

"Don't worry about breakfast, we're hitting up iHop," Stiles shouted at them and they gave each other a high five before wincing at a very loud screech that Jamie deemed appropriate in her chorus. 

"Okay please let's go before she gets brave," Stiles said swinging her onto his waist and grabbing the baby bag.  
"And please. Please, please stop letting her watch the Backyardigans. Please." 

He heard clothes rustling behind him and he didn't even have to turn around to know Scott had an apologetic look on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK I LIED NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE PROGRESSIVE.
> 
> I'm a sucker for fluff and the slowest of the burns


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates Sundays. 
> 
> Progress.

The whole car ride to the airport consisted of three things, Stiles defending Drake's Nothing Was The Same, Isaac and Jamie competing to see who could yell the loudest and Scott complaining about Stiles' music. 

"Dude please play some Blink, shit at this point I'd even take some All Time Low," he groaned earning a slap from Isaac, who was a huge fan of All Time Low. 

"I just love when I'm with youuuu yeah this shit is on ten" Stiles sang back in response, turning up the volume on the radio to drown Scott out.

He ignored his groan of protest and slid into a parking lot checking his phone to see if Lydia was off her flight yet. It was only 10:10 and he sucked his teeth and turned around to look at his little gang. Jamie was in the back seat today and was sitting between Scott and Isaac, she was kicking her feet and babbling to Scott about something she saw on the highway. Scott looked genuinely interested in what she was saying and Stiles wanted to punch him, Scott was the only adult he knew that could look so excited about a blue car that was actually a dog. He looked over to Isaac and saw he was already watching him, he cracked a smile and Isaac raised his eyebrows at him. 

"We have to wait a few more minutes and Scott's an idiot," he received an indignant hey from said idiot and snickered. 

"You guys should listen to these stories, a child's imagination is the most creative thing in the world." Scott said leaning over to kiss Jamie's hand, Isaac shook his head and reached in to her bag muttering about a head band. 

"You should've tied her hair up Stiles, it's too hot out." He reprimanded, tossing the bag into the trunk, his search unsuccessful.

"I thought she looked pretty and she wouldn't let me," Stiles grumbled and Isaac cocked his head to the side like that was the dumbest thing Stiles had ever said and Stiles wanted to punch him.  
Instead he reached over and unbuckled his daughter, pulling her into his lap and braiding her hair while she played with the rips in his jeans. He was pouting and complaining about Isaac being a ugly loser who picked on humans with his eyebrows. A few minutes later he got a text from Lydia and they all piled out off the car racing inside to get to her gate. Isaac and Scott ran past him and he slowed down to a speed walk, swinging Jamie onto his shoulders when he got too lazy to carry her. Turning the corner he saw a flash of red hair before it was engulfed by Scott's broad chest and he couldn't help but openly grin at the scene. Lydia gripped the back of Scott's shirt and pulled him in closer and for a second the little group was quiet until Jamie saw Lydia's hair, 

"DIA!" She shouted squirming on Stiles shoulders trying to get down, Scott and Lydia separated and Stiles grabbed Jamie and put her on the ground. As soon as her feet touched the floor she threw herself at Lydia's legs, Lydia squeaked before bending down and picking her up. 

"Hello" Jamie cried pressing a kiss to Lydia's face. 

When Stiles looked closely at her he noticed she was only wearing pink lipstick, her hair looked as if she washed it and let it air dry and she was wearing a pair of sweats Isaac bought her last year. She looked really tired and Stiles was getting ready to be concerned when she grabbed him and Isaac into a group hug and kissed their cheeks. Isaac hugged her tighter but Stiles moved away to stand by Scott, he was glad Lydia was home but he was confused about all of his friends behavior. They were all too calm and he should be happy for them but instead he felt weird. Everything felt off to him and he couldn't figure out what the hell was wrong. 

*

The week passed by quickly, Stiles and Lydia helped Scott get his things settled into his and Isaac's apartment, Boyd and Erica came down from Boston for Stiles and Jamie's birthday and Scott and Lydia started acting even weirder. They would spend the day sleeping and the nights complaining about being exhausted, Isaac was acting like a shadow instead of staying home with Jamie. He would go with Stiles to the bar, sitting on a stool in Stiles section of the bar and chatting with Kira and whoever else lent him their ear. 

"What's going on?" Stiles finally asked Thursday night as they drove to the bar 

"With what?" 

"With you coming to work with me this week?" He felt Isaac turn his gaze towards him and he spared a quick look over, Isaac was staring at him intently with his lip between his teeth. 

"Something's weird, I can't put my finger on it. It's probably nothing, but I don't wanna leave you alone" Stiles squinted ahead then confessed to Isaac he'd been feeling weird too. 

"It's like, everyone is not themselves you know. Lydia hasn't left my bed since Tuesday and she let Scott braid her hair which is just unbelievable, Scott hasn't even mentioned Al- Argent since he got here and he's been way way giddier than usual. I said something to Erica and he laughed for twenty minutes, I think I asked her if she liked her eggs scrambled or something." Isaac raised his eyebrows and tapped his hand on his lap. They were silent the rest of the way and when they got there, Isaac pulled out his phone and got out of the car not even waiting for Stiles before walking into the bar. 

"My fucking hero." He muttered turning off the car and following him in. 

 

The next day was Jamie's birthday and she made sure that everyone including the neighbors knew it, 

"It's my bertday!" She hollered running around the living room with her hair wild and no clothes on. Stiles was already up with Isaac in the kitchen, he was cooking and Isaac was setting the table with a huge cake in the middle of the table. Stiles turned off the stove and walked out to the living room to see Boyd pulling a shirt over Jamie's head while she was babbling, as soon as she could see again she ran over to Stiles. 

"Da it's my bertday!" She screeched out raising her arms to be picked up, Stiles instead dropped to the ground and started tickling her, 

"It's my birthday now!" He said in a fake growl while Jamie was crying of laughter 

"No daddy, it's mine!" She shouted in protest between laughs. 

"Fine, keep it." He mumbled picking her up and kissing her head. His baby was three today; that meant he went through three years of being a single parent, that both him and his little girl came out of everything unscathed, that he so far has succeeded in raising a child, that he was three years closer to her leaving him and he was just feeling really emotional about today. 

"What are we doing today Stiles?" Lydia asked trying to stifle a yawn and Stiles couldn't understand why she looked so tired, she hadn't gone into work all week and if Stiles was being honest this was the first time he's seen her out of bed. Stiles looked over towards the couch to see that Scott was still sleeping on the pull out bed, after Jamie just ran around that whole area screaming at the top of her lungs. 

"We're just going to cut some cake and give out her presents," Stiles mouthed the last part to save his ears from Jamie's over enthusiastic yelling. 

"Good cause I'm exhausted," she sighed stretching and walking to the bathroom, Stiles looked at Boyd who had his eyebrow raised in question and shrugged his shoulders.

"Later." Boyd said walking to Lydia's room to wake Erica up. 

The day was sweet and when they finally cut the cake, Stiles and Isaac ended up with more cake on their face than in their mouths. They all gave Jamie her presents and Stiles decided to give her the stone another day, for some reason he didn't feel comfortable with giving it to her that night. Later when Jamie had her sugar crash and passed out in Stiles' bed with Lydia and Erica and Scott finally left the apartment to get an outfit for the next day, Stiles and Boyd went to Isaac's apartment to talk in private. Boyd sat down on the couch and stretched his legs out while Stiles sat on the coffee table. 

"What's wrong with them?" Boyd said and Isaac turned the shower on so no one would hear their conversation before walking back to the living room, Stiles waited for him to settle down before they started sharing their observations with Boyd. 

"They both smell different," Boyd stated when him and Isaac finished talking. "I thought it was because Scott had been gone for so long and he had lost his pack, I just didn't recognize his scent but then I smelt Lydia... They both smell like each other, like shells of themselves and something else but I don't know what. I can't really place the smell," Boyd was frowning and Isaac looked like he was thinking so hard it hurt. 

"Well l'll check and see if the alpha knows anything tomorrow, and after the party thing we can do some research?" He asked Boyd, who nodded once and they all went back to Stiles apartment walking in to Scott laying on the couch texting with bags next to him. 

"I wonder if you and Isaac will ever get off my couch," he joked earning a slap to the back of his head from Isaac and a wheezing laugh from Scott. 

*

Waking up in a pink room with cold water dripping down his face and a giggling Lydia on his side was a very interesting way to wake up. 

"Happy birthday bro!" Scott shouted from the door before dropping a cup and making a run for it because Stiles is up and he's out for blood. 

"I'm going to kill every single one of you in here," he growled chasing Scott right into the kitchen where bam; there's a cake there on the table for him, there's also a bunch of balloons and Kira is there in a black tutu and orange heels, flipping pancakes in his kitchen. He's had weirder dreams and more creative nightmares, 

"Hope you don't mind too much I know I kind of just invited myself but it's your birthday and you're always so worried about Jamie's that you never let yourself enjoy it. So happy birthday Stiles." Kira rushes out in a flurry of hands and weird facial expressions, it makes Stiles just want to reach out and hug her. So he does and doesn't let go until he feels her relax, 

"No problem, I don't mind at all. Thank you so much for all of this you treat me so well, I might have to make you my new sugar daddy." She laughs and kisses his cheek before going back to the stove and ordering him to wash up. 

When he walks out into the living room, Erica presses a wrapped mug into his chest forcing him to open it. He tore into it tossing the paper at Lydia while she passed by and picked up the mug to inspect it, it had a picture of Jamie on it and under the picture it said "world's greatest dad". It was the cutest gift he'd ever gotten,  
"Pregnancy is making you sweet, Rica. Next thing I know you'll be wearing flip flops and singing One Love." He teases kissing her forehead and rubbing her bump. 

"Don't get too used to it Stilinski," she growls, swiping at his head and Stiles makes a show of just barely dodging it. 

When Erica sat back down he was extremely confused about the silence in the house because Jamie should be up, hollering and waking the whole building but the only noise in the apartment was Erica's tv show and Kira and Scott talking in the kitchen. He padded down the hall and poked his head in to the room where he last saw Jamie and almost cries at the scene in front of him. Boyd and Jamie were cuddled up on his bed, Jamie was sprawled across his chest and Boyd had a protective arm around her. He pulled out his phone and quickly snapped a picture before running into the bathroom to do his morning routine, Stiles uploaded the picture after he rinsed his mouth out and he knew Boyd would kill him but it was too adorable not to share. With Jamie accounted for the only person actually and surprisingly missing was Isaac and he wasn't in any of the rooms in the apartment. 

"Where's Isaac?" He asked Erica 

"Oh shoot that's right he told me to tell you he's gonna be with our pack all day and he'll meet you guys at the bar later." She blushed slightly when she noticed that Scott had come in the room and was frowning deeply. She sat up quickly to go wake up Boyd and Jamie. 

"It feels weird, not having them as pack anymore. I feel different, I don't feel as strong as I used to. I'm happy for them though, they deserved a better Alpha." Scott said and his face was filled with such sorrow that Stiles couldn't look him in the eye anymore and instead looked towards Lydia's doorway and nodded his head. 

He clapped Scott on the shoulder instead of responding before going into the kitchen, it was his birthday he didn't want to feel bitter about anything. It was his birthday and he really wanted to enjoy it. 

~

Kira left at 3 to go get herself ready to get the bar ready, Lydia made Stiles try on twelve different outfits before finally choosing the one he put on the first time 

"So many options, sometimes you have to be sure." She had said tossing a hanger at him. 

Stiles cooked for Jamie and Erica and apologized to her 100 times for having his birthday when she was pregnant, Scott finally went to his own apartment and changed into something that Lydia called an insult to fashion and forced both Stiles and Scott to go back and find Scott a new outfit. In the end he ended up wearing one of Isaac's T-shirts and a pair of Stiles' jeans, and as his brother Stiles was obligated to check Scott out to make sure he looked decent. 

"Tight looks right on you Scotty," Stiles teased as they both did their hair in the mirror. Scott hit him with a comb and tried to hide the deep blush that spread along his face, he closed the gel and left the bathroom with Stiles right on his tail. 

"Boyd you're so lucky you don't have to get all dressed up and prodded at by Lydia" Scott groaned going to lean his head on Erica's shoulder. She laughed jarring Scott's head and Boyd scowled at her, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. 

"Oh he definitely did!" Erica cried out, laughing even harder when Boyd gave her the finger. 

-

At 8'oclock Lydia rushed them out the house, insisting that Scott drive because the goal was for her and Stiles to get as drunk as possible. Stiles kissed her temple and slid into the backseat letting his friends chatter wash over him, he felt bad about leaving Jamie home without him all night. He instantly started to miss her. Oh god he was becoming one of those parents, the ones that had a weird attachment to their children and never left their house without them. He dropped his face in his hands and rubbed at his temples, he didn't know why but he just felt so exhausted and scatter brained. He felt a heavy hand on his knee and he put his own hand over it before looking up. Boyd was watching him cautiously and he just smiled wryly before taking his hand back and tuning into Scott and Lydia's argument. They turned into the bar's parking lot a couple minutes later and Stiles felt a shit ton of butterflies swarm his gut and he licked his lips before hopping out the car awkwardly due to his almost too tight jeans and going around to open Lydia's door. She put her hand in the crook of his elbow and together they walked towards the bar. As soon as they entered the door, all the bar's patrons shouted happy birthday. He heard a bottle of champagne open and suddenly Isaac was in his face shoving the drink in his mouth with a silly grin, Scott whooped as he walked in and loud music began to thrum through the whole bar. Stiles playfully punched Isaac's shoulder after he finished choking down the champagne and stumbled towards the bar, getting a happy birthday from people he knew and people he didn't. He saw the middle of the bar was completely cleared of chairs and there were strobe lights and a DJ booth of in the far corner, there were already a group of people dancing and amongst them he saw Lydia dancing with a tall brunette. He smirked and finally made it to the bar, getting Kira's attention and planting a big kiss right on her forehead. Stiles had a feeling that there would be a deep blush on her face but the lighting was too dark to actually see it, 

"You're so amazing, this is so great you really went above and beyond. Thank you, I love you so much" she grinned at him and turned around grabbing a bottle of jack before filling up three shot glasses, 

"Drink! Your too polite right now," she shouted before turning her attention to another customer, he stared at her before quickly downing the shots. 

Stiles hated the way Jack tasted but didn't have much time to worry about it because Lydia came crashing into him, pushing a fruity but strong drink in his hand and pulling him by his shirt to the dance floor. He started jumping around and overall embarrassing himself with Lydia who had let her hair down and was joining him in his nonsense, spinning each other in circles and laughing. Stiles felt really fucking nice, like so nice he just wanted to kiss everyone and tell them how great they were. 

"You're not so bad yourself!" Lydia yelled wrapping her arms around Stiles' neck and kissing his cheek, he hadn't even noticed he spoke but by the time he realized it she had left him to go dance with some blonde. 

He stumbled out of the crowd ten minutes later, downing another couple of shots and saw Isaac talking to somebody frantically. 

"Isaac, come dance with me!" Stiles slurred and he hadn't even realized he was that drunk, he swung his arm around Isaac's shoulders and Isaac smiled at him. 

"Sure in a sec but first I really want you to meet my alpha who refuses to dance." He smirked slyly at the man in front of him. 

"Refuse to dance hey man wh-" Stiles complaining stopped when he finally turned around and saw Isaac's alpha. 

"Mr. Derek Painfully Beautiful, for some reason it does not surprise me you refuse to dance at my party. You have that 'I never have fun' face" Stiles crossed his arms and Isaac tried but couldn't help the laughter that spilled from his lips. Derek on the other hand had an embarrassed look on his face, his eyebrows were drawn close and he kept worrying his bottom lip. 

"I don't even wanna know how you to know each other but I'll catch you later." Isaac said between laughs before hopping on Boyd's back and yelling something that made the whole crowd cheer. 

"Happy birthday Stiles." Derek mumbled and Stiles had to lean in closer to hear what he said, which brought him cheek to cheek with Derek. 

Derek cleared his throat and said it again, moving back a bit to look Stiles in the eye and if Stiles was sober he would've felt the awkward tension. But Stiles was not sober, in fact Stiles was very fucking wasted and Stiles didn't care about pride. He just wanted to dance with a beautiful person that he might want to fuck later on, 

"Yea thanks, come dance with me. Let's go, come on big guy. Up!" He pulled on Derek's forearms and Derek got up with him easily, grabbing Stiles wrist and leading him to the dance floor. Stiles couldn't help but focus on how good this guy looked, he was wearing dark jeans that kind of shimmered in the lights and had on a tight green Henley that hugged his muscles beautifully and perfectly left little to the imagination. When they got to the middle of the room Derek stopped randomly causing Stiles to wobble and trip, smushing his face into Derek's shoulder. Trying to catch himself he threw his hands out 'accidentally' grabbing Derek's waist.

"I don't know how to dance," Derek whispered over his shoulder where Stiles' face was still pressed. Stiles laughed and straightening himself up and pushing his body right against Derek's back, inhaling his very expensive smelling cologne. 

"Me either." He breathed in to Derek's ear, pushing him into the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty long, really sorry about yesterday. But that's the official updating schedule now. 
> 
> Also I love you all so much and this chapter is everywhere at once.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates Sunday's 
> 
> >.>

Stumbling in to the crowd behind Derek, Stiles turned him around grabbing his hands and tried forcing him to move. 

"Nobody cares about fancy dance moves just have fun." Stiles shouted spinning himself under Derek's arm and wiggling around. He saw Lydia pass by and took a chance grabbing her arm and whispering in her ear. She giggled and started dancing on Derek's side passing her drink to Stiles who choked it down and joined her on the other side, 

"You're the worst," Derek muttered before awkwardly swaying side to side with a frown on his face like this was the worst thing to happen to him since bell bottoms. Stiles let out a yell of victory and kept dancing, he didn't see when Lydia walked away but when he looked up a few minutes later he saw Scott standing there handing another drink to him. 

"Heeeeyyyyyyy Scotttyyy my brothaa," Stiles slurred slighty grabbing the drink and taking a sip, he felt Derek stop dancing and almost started yelling at him before realizing Derek was staring at Scott with a look that made Stiles want to run and hide under his bed. Scott's stare was equally as scary and if Stiles was smart, which he was not, Stiles would've moved from between them or moved them away from each other. 

"So you're the alpha that's stealing my pack members?" and Stiles' gaped at Scott, he's never heard Scott sound so angry and he's never even seen Scott be disrespectful to a random person ever. The question was so full of venom and hatred that Stiles actually started thinking and pushed Derek back a bit. 

"So you're the alpha leaving your pack for silly girls?" Derek spat out and he was suddenly pressing against Stiles back, 

"Hey Scott, what's going on?" Boyd materialized next to Scott and clapping him on the shoulder, he looked over at Stiles who was spreading his arms out in an 'attempt' to hold back Derek with a raised eyebrow. 

"Just meeting your alpha," Scott growled out and Boyd pushed him back whispering in his ear before pushing him again, he pointed at Stiles and then towards the back door and Stiles turned around and started guiding Derek towards the employee exit. 

When they got outside, the air was cool and it sobered Stiles up, he ran his hands through his hair while Derek watched him and he suddenly felt really bad about the way Scott had just acted. 

"I'm sorry about Scott he's never like that? Like ever? He's actually one of the best guys I've ever met, I don't know what's got int-" 

"You're apologizing for an inadequate alpha? Even if he wasn't being an ass I would still hate him, he abandoned his pack for a stupid relationship." Derek looked sympathetic and it pissed Stiles off because he was making it seem like Scott just ran off into the night with Allison and never told anyone where he was going, 

"We let him go, he never wanted to be an alpha. And we knew that so we let him go." Stiles had no idea why he was even arguing with this guy who barely even knew anything about them, 

"It doesn't matter if he wanted to be an alpha, he was one and he left his pack for a girl. A girl that from what I hear broke up with him with a note." Derek crossed his arms and he was furrowing his brows so hard Stiles thought they were going to hop off his face and attack him. 

"He didn't leave, we let him go. I don't know what Isaac is telling you, but Scott would give up anything for us. You don't know anything about him, but we've been friends since we were children so I do. He would've happily stayed and been their alpha, even when he was in Europe he did his best to try and help them." 

He was fuming and he hadn't even realized how close he was to Derek until Derek huffed and his breath fanned over Stiles face, Derek turned around making Stiles step back a bit 

"Boyd what's the problem?" Derek asked before Boyd had even stepped out the back door, his eyes were yellow and Stiles moved from behind Derek to walk towards him, 

"I don't know where Scott went, I left him in the bathroom alone for a second cause I smelt something weird and when I went to check on him he was-" 

"Stiles!" Isaac yells, running out the back door like he's seen a ghost. Stiles runs over to him and starts prodding every where checking for marks or cuts or blood "Lydia, Lydia she just. Holy shit, Lydia just disappeared right in front of me." 

There's fear in Isaac's voice and it makes the hairs on the back of Stiles' neck stand up. 

"Can banshees do that?" Stiles croaks and he feels Isaac guide him towards the jeep. He's wracking his brain trying to remember what he's learned about banshees and no banshees can not teleport, then his mind flies back to Scott. Maybe he climbed out the window right? No wrong there are no windows in the men's bathroom and he couldn't go through the ceiling because it's just literally impossible and Scott wouldn't do that any way, 

"It's happening, whatever we were waiting for. It's happening. We have to get home to the girls now." He almost yells and attempts to climb over to the drivers seat but Derek pushes him back and slides behind the wheel. 

"You've been drinking," he mumbles before pulling out the lot.  
The first few minutes of the drive are spent in utter silence and it drives him crazy because the silence is tense and fearful, his best friends have just vanished and some random genetically blessed wolf was driving him home... 

"How the hell do you know where I live?" Stiles asked leaning over to stare at the side of Derek's face "You a stalker? You do have that stalker vibe to you, that whole Twilight 'watch you while you sleep and count your eyelashes' thing." Derek clenched his jaw and quickly glared at Stiles before turning his eyes back to the road, 

"Isaac is in my pack I know where he lives and I know you're his neighbor, put your seat belt on you idiot." Stiles sat back and looked over at Boyd who was trying very hard not to laugh, he elbowed Stiles before busting out laughing. Boyd laughing triggered Isaac who was laughing and poking Derek in his side 

"Sparkle" he coughed out making Boyd laugh even harder and Derek growl at them. He parked in front of the apartment getting out and leaving his betas laughing in the car. Stiles hopped out to let Derek in to the apartment and gave him an apologetic smile 

"Laughing makes everything feel less hopeless," Derek said pushing the door open and waiting for the other two to get out the car Stiles blushed and looked at his feet, he had told Isaac that back in senior year. He heard the car door slam and Derek shoved playfully at Isaac when he passed him, Isaac pushed Stiles who then proceeded to push Boyd up the stairs. When they finally got to the apartment door Erica was standing there with a exasperated expression and a half awake Jamie on her hip. 

"She heard you idiots from outside," she chided, passing Jamie to Stiles and leaning over to kiss Derek on the cheek. He grabbed her in to a hug while Isaac pushed past them into the apartment 

"Dia?" Jamie squeaked twisting her head around, Stiles' face dropped and he pushed Jamie's hair back 

"Not here baby, come lets go to bed." He saw Erica give Boyd a look and felt Derek staring holes into his back before stepping into the apartment. He didn't feel comfortable leaving Jamie alone in her room so he pulled out the couch bed and she was gone as soon as her head touched the pillow, he snorted and kissed her forehead before joining everyone in the kitchen. 

"Stiles where were Scott and Allison before they broke up?" Boyd asked, sitting up when he entered the room. 

"Just outside of Germany why?" Stiles sat down next to Isaac feeling exhausted, Boyd and Isaac stared at Erica while Derek was scrolling on his phone with a confused look 

"I spoke to Allison before Scott came home, she said she was in Poland." Erica spoke softly as if she would scare Stiles away if her voice was too loud, 

"Wait... They were in Germany last month. That means Scott... Scott lied? But that doesn't make sense, why would he lie? Maybe she lied or he forgot where they were? It doesn't seem really important but maybe if she knows where they were before it could help us figure this out?" Stiles scrambled for his phone and dialed up Allison's number watching Boyd and Derek talk as the phone rang. It rang about ten times and just before Stiles moved to hang up the line was answered. 

"Ally?" He heard movement and a shuffling of clothes on the other side 

"Listen to me, this has to be quick I don't know where she is." Lydia's voice rang through the phone and all movement in the kitchen ceased. "We're at a grave yard it looks like we're in a mausoleum, she only has Scott tied up. There's a train station near us and she's strong, very strong I think she's been draining us. It's not Ally, Sh-" and the line went dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is appreciated 
> 
> Love you all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates Sundays.

"Ok, we have to do three things: one find all train stations by cemeteries in this area they've only been missing for an hour she couldn't have gotten far, two we need to figure out what the fuck this thing is Lydia said it wasn't Allison so something must be possessing her, three we need back up right now there's only 4 of us and we might have to split up," Stiles' words coming out rushed, he hopped out of his chair nearly knocking it over and ran into Lydia's room. He picked up her laptop and brought it out to the kitchen where Derek was on the phone talking to someone and Isaac was grinding his jaw and staring at Derek like he just killed a puppy. 

"So there's a cemetery next to the A train and one next to the J train, one of my betas are going to check if they both have mausoleums hopefully we get lucky." Derek says, looking over at Isaac 

"If she gets hurt Derek." he grits out, flinging his hands and shaking his head. 

"Ashley is going to be fine, she's been training a lot. I wouldn't send her out there if I didn't know she could handle herself." Derek tries to reason and Isaac turns red 

"We don't even know what we're going against, why would you send her out there alone!" He yells getting as close to Derek as he can without touching him, Derek's eyes flash red and Isaac half steps backwards. As if it were possible the tension in the room becomes suffocating.

"We need whoever we can get over here." Derek responds and Isaac gets ready to yell again before Stiles jumps in holding his hands up in peace. 

"Look I don't know who Ashley is and right now I don't care, if your alpha thinks she's capable then she's capable. We need to move and do it quickly, we are no position to be having petty arguments. Our friends are in danger." He pushes Isaac away from Derek and rubs his arm before sitting back down and geting into his research. Which is futile and ends up pissing him off more than helping. He keeps going, finding nothing still and growing increasingly impatient with Isaac and Derek glaring at each other. Stiles almost loses it when Derek's phone goes off, jumping up and storming into the living room. He was trying his best not to freak out and he was failing horribly: Lydia and Scott needed all hands on deck to save their lives and he couldn't have an emotional breakdown in the middle of something as big as this, he wasn't 16 years old anymore he had to learn how to cope under pressure. He was on the verge of having a panic attack and threw himself in to the chair next to the couch and tried to match Jamie's breathing. When he's calm enough he finally notices Derek standing next to him and looks up apologetically, he can't control his anxiety but still feels bad when others have to witness it. 

"Ashley said the one by the A train has a mausoleum and it smells like salt. Boyd said that's what he smelt before Scott disappeared." Derek whispers, pushing his phone in his pocket and rubbing at his eyes. "I couldn't find anything online matching the symptoms we had and I don't have a bestiary," Stiles widened his eyes , jumped up and shook his head pulling out his phone, 

"I'm so fucking dumb, why wouldn't I call him first!" He exclaims dialing up the number, he feels a twinge of excitement when the line is picked up 

"It's 12 o'clock here, so I hope you have a good reason for calling me." Deaton grumbles through the phone and Stiles jumps right into the nights events, giving him all the information he's compiled over the week. 

"It's a Eretica demon, a hybrid form of the Eretica vampire native to Russia. They possess women and feed off the energy of the possessed's loved ones, which is why it has Scott. Allison and Lydia are close but it would have made more sense for it to take her father don't you think? Hm, maybe it took Lydia because of her power? Anyway Allison is very lucky, to get rid of the Eretica Demon you guys only have to exorcise it. If it was a regular Eretica you'd have to burn her at a stake. I'll text you the passage. Call me when you get them and hurry, if she's kidnapping them that means she's desperate and will probably drain them sooner but obviously don't go in to a gun fight with a pen." Stiles groaned at Deaton's riddle-like advice, 

"Thanks Deaton I'll call you," 

"Oh Stiles? Don't look it in the eye, it'll kill you." Deaton said before hanging up. Stiles resisted the urge to slam his phone and stalked into the kitchen with Derek on his tail 

"We're dealing with a fucking medusa energy feeding demon." He dramatically sighs, reaching into the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water. 

When he gets Deaton's text he sends it everyone, filling them in and explaining to them what Deaton had told him. There's silence in the room for a few minutes and even though Stiles hates it, he uses the time to memorize the scripture. A few minutes later when Stiles and Boyd are reciting the lines to each other there's a knock at the door and Isaac's running to open it, Stiles sticks his head in the hall to see Isaac suffocating a tiny girl. 

"I don't know if I should be flattered or offended." He hears her mumble and Isaac kisses her forehead before letting her go. 

Looking at her as best as he can from the door he sees she doesn't even reach Isaac's shoulder and that she has to tip toe just to kiss his cheek. He can see why Isaac was so pissed at Derek, this girl looked as if she could barely get on rides at six flags let alone check out a potential threat by herself. He moves his head back into the kitchen and sees Derek is trying to impersonate a stone while Boyd is whispering in Erica's ear and rubbing her stomach. He hears a couple of footsteps in the hall before the tiny girl pokes her head in the kitchen and grins holding a hand out to Stiles, Stiles grabs her hand and her huge brown eyes light up. She has her long light brown hair in a high messy ponytail, a bright blue tank top, ripped jeans and old school vans on. 

"I'm Ashley and I really wish I was meeting you under different circumstances." She sighs, shaking her head before pulling him into a hug. "You're Isaac's best friend which means you're my best friend." Stiles laughs raising his eyebrows and looks at Isaac who's blushing but watching them with a look on his face that used to be reserved for Allison only. 

"Where's Zyra and Caleb?" Derek asks and Ashley pulls away from Stiles and throws an arm around Derek who hugs her right back which for some reason surprises Stiles. He doesn't hear what she says because her face is buried in Derek's stomach. Stiles looks away from them to look at Isaac who had suddenly found something interesting in the wall next to him, 

"Come with me Isaac," he whispers and pushes past him walking straight to his room and closing the door when Isaac walks in behind him staring at the ground like a guilty child. 

"Who the hell is Ashley to you?" Stiles whispers and Isaac starts opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water, 

"My sorta girlfriend" he mumbles out and it sounds like a question, Stiles is about to answer but the door bursts open and Ashley is standing there scowling, 

"I'm your fucking sort of girlfriend?" she tries to refrain from yelling but Stiles can see she's seething and Isaac goes from guilty to kicked puppy. 

"I didn't mean it like that, she's my girlfriend she just hasn't been in the country since we got together that's why you've never heard of her." His voice has a sort of edge to it and she widens her eyes comically before squinting 

"So it's my fault now?" She growls out making Stiles regret ever thinking she wasn't capable of holding down her own. 

"Zyra and Caleb are here, have your lovers' quarrel later." Derek calls from the door way, rolling his eyes before going back to the kitchen and Stiles is grateful for it because he was pretty sure he was about to watch Ashley break every bone in Isaac's body. She breezes out the room and they follow her walking into a slightly more packed kitchen. A tall woman with shoulder length wavy brown hair and extensive arm tattoos that contrasted beautifully with her dark skin was hugging Erica and a red headed pale man who looked barely old enough to drink was reading over something on Derek's phone. Ashley came to stand next to him and pointed at the woman, 

"That's my Zyra, Caleb's wife, She's from an undisclosed country that I'm not allowed to tell you about. She's really great and she's a born wolf, only one besides Der in our pack. Caleb, not so nice at first but he really grows on you. Like fungus, but who doesn't love mushrooms?" she looks up and let's out a laugh at Caleb's piss face, 

Zyra laughs too, it sounds like music and when she glides over to Stiles holding her hand out, he's ready to bare his throat to her out of respect not fear. 

"Sorry we have to meet like this, but Isaac talks a lot about you so I'm honored either way." she smiles and Stiles feels like he's just spoken to a queen, she was so proper and graceful that Stiles stumbled over his greeting. He felt like slapping himself but Derek cleared his throat and they all turned their attention to him. 

"Ashley, how many entrances were there?" He's rubbing at his forehead and she puts a hand on his shoulder, 

"Two side exits and the main entrance, the mausoleum is on the right side closest to the train station. There's only one mausoleum but the keepers building is so old it's easy to get confused so let's remember location." Derek grabs her hand before standing up. 

"Caleb go with Boyd, Isaac with Ashley, Zyra with me. Let-" 

"What about me?" Stiles cuts in pushing off the counter, Derek raises his eyebrows and Caleb cocks his head to side as if observing a new species of human. 

"You stay here?" Derek says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world 

"No the fuck I don't" Stiles has to physically restrain himself from screaming, if this guy really thought Stiles was gonna sit on his thumbs while they rescued his best friends he was dumb and dead wrong. 

"It makes no sense to take you, you're a li-" 

"Derek, I will stay back with Erica. Derek take Stiles with you, we do not have time." Zyra cuts in, smiling at Stiles and when Derek is about to protest she fixes him with a stare. He backs off quickly and when he gives the OK, they all file out and Stiles hugs Erica and kisses Jamie on the cheek before walking out and bumping into Derek's chest. 

"Sorry." He mutters trying to step around him, Derek doesn't budge and when he finally looks up Derek's eyes are burning holes into him. 

"Try not to get killed, you have a pup depending on you." He snarls and Stiles wants to be pissed off and break Derek's nose but he knows that he isn't trying to demean him this time and he just nods. Derek presses a gun in his hand from seemingly nowhere and turns away walking out the door. 

"What if I don't even know how to work this?" He did know how to work a gun, his dad had spent most of their spare time teaching Stiles to aim and shoot. 

"Google it then," he calls over his shoulder. 

"So irresponsible." Stiles mutters under his breath, checking the clip and tucking it safely in his jeans before walking out behind Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!! Eretica's are actually from  
>  Russian lore and they're vampires. The mythology behind them is so amazing God. !!!!
> 
> Another note I adore ADORE allison argent, my TW blog is dedicated to her. And I needed her to be a villain I need it. 
> 
> As usual feedback is appreciated and I love you guys!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates Sunday's.

"You know, I am really not surprised that you have a Mini Cooper." Stiles snorts going to stand next to Derek looking over at the small blue car. Isaac chuckles and Ashley just flips her hair, 

"Shut up and get in," she says closing the door and Stiles slides in catching a faint smile on Derek's face before he follows. Some how him and Derek end up with their legs tangled together and Derek shoves at Stiles when Isaac starts laughing. Once Stiles has his foot free he kicks Isaac in the shoulder and gives Derek the finger. 

"When's Cora and Laura coming back?" Derek asks and Stiles is grateful they aren't going for the silence thing, Stiles would've imploded. 

"Laura's coming home in August, I don't know about Cora. Her and Iliana are together again, so you know lots of hot sex. Like a whole bunch of it." You could hear the shit eating grin in her voice and Stiles can't help but laugh when Derek starts gagging next to him, 

"So how was the village?" He tries to smoothly switch topics and Stiles laughs again earning a elbow to the ribs. When he finishes laughing he realizes the car is deathly silent and he catches Isaac reaching over to grab Ashley's shaking hands. Derek inhales sharply and turns to Stiles as best as he could in the cramped car eyes apologetic and mouth tight, 

"Stiles do you know how to fight?" His voice is strained and Stiles knows he's making an effort to distract Ashley from whatever demons she's facing, so Stiles goes along with it 

"Not really no, I just like to close my eyes, swing and hope I don't hit a team mate or myself." He jokes leaning against the door and looking into Derek's still beautiful eyes, 

"I remember the first time Boyd tried to teach you how to fight..." Isaac teases and Stiles' eyes widen. Instantly he's trying to throw himself over the chair to shut Isaac up but Derek grabs him by the shirt and pulls him down, encouraging Isaac to continue. 

"Stiles broke his toe... Throwing a punch." And Stiles wishes the ground would swallow him whole when he feels Derek's eyes land on him, he groans when Ashley starts slapping the steering wheel and Derek starts shaking of laughter in his seat. 

"What about that time you made a whole chicken explode Isaac?" Stiles snarks and Isaac whips around in the seat his eyes comically wide. 

"You promised you wouldn't ever bring it up." His voice is filled with false hurt and Stiles points at his head with a sly smirk. 

"Me and Scott didn't have eyebrows for a month, I was finding chicken intestines on my ceiling till I moved out." Stiles grins at the betrayed expression on Isaac's face while Ashley and Derek continue laughing. 

"Thanks for telling me Stiles, he was supposed to cook tomorrow but I'm very fond of my eyebrows." Ashley teases making a sharp turn, Isaac huffs annoyed and crosses his arms like a petulant child until Ashley finally stops the car to lean over and kiss him. Derek looks exasperated and rolls his eyes before opening the door, 

"At least they got us here." He grumbles sliding out the car and earning the finger from Ashley who was still very much attached to Isaac's face. Stiles watches him walk outside for a moment before finally deciding to follow him. His heart catches in his throat when he looks around and he finds himself having to grab on to the car door to force himself not to just go running in to the graveyard screaming for Scott and Lydia to come out. He took a minute to stare at his hands before he felt calm enough to assess his surroundings. The graveyard, like other graveyards at 3 in the morning, looked terrifying and went back as far as he could see. The block he was on also only had one street light to add to the creepy vibe and throw shadows everywhere. 

"You smell that Der?" Caleb asks getting out his black two door car and inhaling deeply. Stiles doesn't hear Derek's answer because Isaac's bursting out of the car and grabbing Stiles arm, Ashley coming out right after him with a worried look. 

"I hear Lydia, I don't know who she's talking to but I hear her." He speaks low and Stiles finally notices he's shifted because his fangs are muffling his speech. Derek puts a hand on Isaac's shoulder and Stiles feels the grip on his arm loosen up

"Isaac and Ashley when we get in get Scott and Lydia out of there and to Stiles' house, it'll be easier to fix this if we're not all worried about them. I want you guys to go through the back over the fence, Caleb and Boyd enter through the left and me and Stiles have the right. We'll distract her while Stiles performs the exorcism." They all nod and Stiles looks at all of their faces wondering how they could all seem so calm when something so huge is happening. Isaac gives Stiles' arm a quick squeeze then runs after Ashley and before he leaves, Boyd pulls Stiles into a hug then takes off running off behind Caleb and it makes everything feel final. 

"Keep up, don't trip and don't get killed." Is all Derek says before taking off and leaving him behind, Stiles shakes himself out before following him. Stiles could understand where Derek's lack of confidence in Stiles' physical ability comes from, Stiles was clumsy and was a fucking piece of string compared to Derek. But having werewolves as best friends meant that he taught himself to hold his own in a fight, just in case Isaac decided it would be funny to trap Stiles between his legs for half an hour again. It also helped that in high school, Deaton forced Stiles to participate in all of the packs training and did not spare Stiles' very human bones. All in all, Stiles was very capable of kicking someone's ass in a fight and didn't need to be baby sat. The cemetery was huge and it took Stiles and Derek a couple of minutes to get to the locked side gate, although he had a feeling Derek was cutting back for his benefit. 

"You need a boost?" Derek asks, looking over at Stiles as if he was the bane of his existence and Stiles just rolled his eyes and ran up to the gate using the momentum to pull himself over it and land neatly on his feet. He knew he was being a showoff but Derek kept looking at him like he was a huge liability and it was starting to hurt Stiles pride. Derek hopped over after him and they walked towards the mausoleum, he was crouched and Stiles had his hand on the gun tucked into his jeans. He wasn't planning on using it but if he really needed to he would, Allison was one of his closest friends but Derek was right. He had a little girl to get home to, he couldn't be out here risking his life just because he wanted to keep others safe. He saw Ashley's ponytail fly over the gate and resisted the urge to laugh hysterically, instead he looked over to Derek who was staring at the mausoleum intently. The mausoleum was decrepit and it terrified Stiles even more, if he hadn't gotten lucky with Lydia's call no one would have never found his friends because no one ever came to this place. 

"Stay in front of me but behind Boyd." He whispered and Stiles felt his gut drop out. Reality hits him now and he finally realizes that everything could go to shit and people could be killed, this demon could probably level the entire building with him and his friends in it, Scott and Lydia could already be dead. He jumped when he felt Derek push him forward and almost tripped over a tombstone, he cursed and crouched the way Derek was before moving closer to the mausoleum door. He follows right behind Boyd, turning on the flashlight on his phone and holding it to the ground. The mausoleum stunk of mold and death and Stiles gagged covering his mouth and looking around wildly, he didn't see Allison or any sign of life and the silence made him shiver. 

"Stiles?" A voice calls from behind the tomb that Stiles tried so hard to ignore. He swallows over the lump in his throat and walks around it, his flashlight landing on Lydia who was cradling Scott in her lap. She had mascara running down her face and her hair was pulled in to a bun, next to her he saw the heels she had on earlier that night and a broken phone that looked like it used to be Allison's. He crouched down to check on Scott, who looked as if he hadn't slept in months, the bags under his eyes a deep purple and his usually tan skin was two shades too pale to be healthy. He reached over to grab Lydia's shaking hand and kissed her knuckles. 

"Where is she?" He whispered getting on his knees and rubbing Scott's shoulder. 

"She kept leaving I don't where she went. She h-, she, God she knocked him out, hit him so fucking hard his head cracked the tomb." She shook her head and Stiles knew she was trying not to cry. Lydia looks so tired and hurt that all he wants to do is protect her from all the bullshit she keeps having to suffer through. He hears the pack call all clears to each other and he tells Isaac to come help him with Scott and Lydia. He should've felt overwhelming relief having the both of them under his hands but instead he felt uneasy, like this all went too smoothly and without incident. Stiles slides off his shoes and puts them onto Lydia's feet, moving out the way so Isaac can carry Scott out. 

"Call Deaton as soon as you get home." Stiles whispers into Lydia's hair before letting Ashley guide her out. He uses his flashlight to look around, not seeing anything out of the ordinary and finally notices that Derek was completely wolfed out 

"Where is she? Do you smell her?" He asks stooping down to pick up Lydia's shoes, out of habit not necessity. 

"I smell her but faintly I don't know it smells like she hasn't been here for a while." 

"I know this is probably dumb but what if she just died? Deaton said that she took them because she was desperate and really low on energy what if she just died?" Derek was getting ready to answer but Stiles hears Lydia call him and he looks out the door watching as Isaac and Ashley run across the graveyard towards the front gate. 

"Stiles, get back!" Boyd yells before running out of the mausoleum and into a dark area where Stiles could no longer see him. He couldn't hear anything and was about to call for him when Boyd let out a shout and ended up next to Stiles in a crumpled pile. He's dazed for a few and Caleb comes out to stand in front of Stiles while Boyd composes himself. 

"Stiles? Is that you?" Allison's voice calls and she sounds so sweet that Stiles wants to run and hug her. "I wish I could've connected with you first," and when she finally comes out from the shadows and in to the dim moonlight Stiles wishes she would go back in to the dark. "You just have such a vibrant energy, I could've been healthier a whi-" she doesn't finish her sentence because she's on the ground trying to get up and Stiles sees Ashley walk out of the tree line shifted. 

"I fucking hate monologues man." She growls and comes over to where the rest of her pack is assembled and ready to attack. Allison screams in frustration and rushes them, she goes for Caleb first grabbing his arm and throwing him into the mausoleum. Derek's on her as soon as she lets go of Caleb and Stiles steps to the side to avoid getting hit as Ashley and Caleb start throwing weird coordinated punches that daze Allison while Boyd and Derek distract her from the front. Ashley's height and Caleb's build give them the advantage as they dart around Allison jumping in and away from hits. He pulls out his phone and starts reciting the passage while Derek is throwing a punch that connects with Allison's shoulder. She screams and kicks Derek in his chest, knocking him over and stunning him. 

"Shut up!" She screams again and her voice sounds deeper almost alien. He hears Ashley groan and he's almost through the passage when he feels a sharp pain on his left side and he can't help but drop his phone. He lets out a small noise and he thinks he hears Boyd calling his name, but he's more focused on the dagger sticking out the side of his stomach. He sees Allison kick Ashley away from her before running out of the grave yard with Derek chasing her. He wants to laugh but his jaw feels wired shut, he's somehow ended up on the ground covered in his own blood and sleep just sounds really good at the moment. But he knows better so he tries to focus on Boyd's worried eyes, tries to form words but his mouth is just so numb. He hears Allison laugh and it's almost musical, he loves Ally's laugh it's always made him laugh. And he's tired now, really tired. He's pretty sure Boyd won't mind if he naps now, so he does. 

It's nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no excuse for the late update and I'm sorry. 
> 
> I love you all
> 
> Feedback is appreciated


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates Sundays. 
> 
> This chapter is pure fluff the next few will not be.

Waking up isn't very fun, in fact it's painful. He knows he's in a hospital before he even opens his eyes, he hears the beeping of the monitors and the chatter of people outside his room. He sits there with his eyes closed trying to get his thoughts together for a while before he finally registers the weight on his chest. He finally opens his eyes and looks down to see a mess of brown curls splayed out on his chest, Jamie has her thumb in her mouth and is fast asleep her other hand gripping Stiles' thumb. Stiles looks over and sees how full his hospital room is: Lydia is passed out on the edge of his bed her hair splayed around her like flames and her hand holding his ankle, Scott is in a chair near the top of his bed with his hand loosely on Stiles' wrist, Isaac and Ashley were sitting back to back to support each other as they slept and Stiles saw a bright fuzzy pink purse on the night stand next to his bed and instantly knew Kira was somewhere in the vicinity. 

He found the clock and saw it was 10:30 in the morning, he didn't know what day it was or how one of his friends got Kira's number. But he felt calm and safe, he could feel an undercurrent of pain throbbing on his side but at the moment he felt so peaceful with his little family surrounding him that he could barely dwell on it. He sat there in silence for a while, wondering how he got a private room (Lydia most likely), how his friends were allowed to even be sleeping there (probably Lydia again), and wondering if Boyd would bring him McDonald's breakfast since he was the only one not there. His mind kept trying to go back to the night before, trying to remind him that he could've died and even though he was successfully ignoring it he couldn't resist hugging Jamie closer and burying his nose in her wild hair. She smelt of berries and candy and it was so familiar Stiles wanted to cry, the thought of never being able to smell her scent again terrifying him. He rubs her back and when he hears the door open Ashley hops out of her seat and crouches, leaving Isaac to fall back against the seat 

"You think too much," Boyd says to him walking in carrying two bags and turning on the light, Kira, Erica, Zyra and Caleb follow him in all of them carrying bags that smell like heaven and chattering. 

Kira's face is void of makeup and she's wearing a bright blue short set, Erica is in a gray dress and her blonde hair is in two braids, Zyra and Caleb are wearing matching outfits except Zyra's wearing a tank top instead of the loose t shirt that Caleb has on. Her brown hair is loosely curled and in her tank top Stiles can see her tattoos cover her chest and stop right under her collar bone, the tattoos are vibrant and stick out even more today on Zyra's smooth dark skin almost as if they've been touched up. Ashley moves from her spot by the chairs sighing and let's her hair out of its ponytail when she gets by Zyra's side, Zyra kisses her forehead and reaches into a bag grabbing two cartons out and passing it to Ashley. Ashley bounces on her toes to kiss Zyra's cheek and playfully shoves Caleb before going back to Isaac. She thumps Isaac on the head before moving her chair to Stiles' bed and opening her carton, 

"How you feeling?" She says tearing into a waffle and plopping it in her mouth. It made Stiles' mouth water and his stomach grumble, 

"Starving." He croaks and he hears Boyd hum from the door as he unpacks the bags. Ashley laughs and comes around to Stiles' head to plop a piece of waffle in his mouth, which causes Scott to stir and wake up with a start. He takes in his surroundings before noticing that Stiles is up and his face lights up with a dopey smile. 

"Dude, I feel like I haven't seen you in years. I'd hug you but you just got stabbed. That should feel weirder to say I think" And Stiles laughs which wakes up Lydia and he thinks she's going to yell at him when they lock eyes but she grins at him with her face still on the bed and squeezes his ankle. She sits up and groans, flipping her hair back and leaning back into her chair 

"Ugh will somebody feed me!" She cries out and everyone laughs which finally stirs Jamie out of her sleep. 

Boyd and Kira hand out food and Kira kisses Stiles on the head while threatening to stab him herself next time he puts himself in danger like that, Jamie places kisses on his face and sits on his lap with her own carton of cut up food. Erica climbs up on the bed next to him, braiding Jamie's hair as Jamie tackles a waffle getting syrup on her nose. They all talk idly, everyone calm and pressed against each other for ultimate comfort. No one seemed to want to talk about what happened, but nobody pretended it didn't. Lydia and Scott at one point started holding hands and neither of them seemed to want to let go, and that was okay with everyone else. Stiles had thought that Caleb would be as standoffish as he was the night before but had been surprised when the ginger had fit in easily with everyone, teasing Lydia about her faux ginger status and running around in circles with Jamie on his back. But the lack of brood in the room bought something to Stiles attention, 

"Where's Derek?" He asks and Boyd points to the door, 

"In the hall, I think he's upset probably thinks he's the reason you got stabbed. Also him and Scott don't get along I hear." Caleb says cutting Boyd off and grinning at Scott with his eyebrows raised, Boyd gives him the finger and he just blows a kiss at him. Scott turns bright red and huffs, standing up and going out into the hall. Everyone is quiet and Stiles' knows they're listening in, fuck werewolves and fuck his human hearing. 

"What's going on, tell me!" Stiles whines and Kira shushes him with a stupid grin, Erica giggles and Ashley mumbles something that sounds like 'get a room' before Scott walks back in blushing even harder than he was before he left. Derek follows, hair messy and a loose grey Henley on that still manages to emphasize his muscles. He looks at Stiles as if he's scared of being reprimanded and Stiles wants to roll his eyes but Jamie (and everyone else) was watching him and he had an example to set. Erica had climbed off the bed and waddled over to where Boyd was sitting with Isaac between his legs and plopped herself into Boyd's lap, ruffling Isaac's hair when he looked up at her. Derek was still standing by the door like a scared hairy broody man child and Stiles rolled his eyes before slapping his bed. 

"Come sit before you brood the whole building down." He groaned, he was surprised when a moment later Derek stiffly walked over and sat on the corner of the bed. 

"How are you feeling?" Derek grumbled over his shoulder staring at the hand Stiles had wrapped around Jamie's waist. 

"Like I've just been stabbed." He jokes and Zyra laughs from the window where she's braiding Ashley's hair. Derek winces and Stiles laughs "I'm fine, take some food and relax, this isn't the most life threatening thing that's ever happened to me." And Derek looks as if he's about to say something, his eyebrows furrowed in disapproval but Jamie broke free from Stiles hold and found her way into Derek's hair. Derek looks surprised but Stiles just laughs at Jamie's fascinated face 

"Pretty." She says pulling at it and Derek blushes, reaching up a hand to stabilize Jamie. When she finally detaches herself from his hair she stays in his lap while he eats and after a few more minutes, Derek is laughing and contributing to the conversation in the room and letting Jamie play on his phone. He sneaks a couple of long looks over at Stiles throughout the day but Stiles doesn't say anything. 

'You wouldn't know unless you were watching him too, so you're the creepy one.' He thinks to himself, grinning when Derek meets his eyes again. He widens his eyes a blush spreading across his face and turns away to finish an argument with Boyd. 

And honestly it should be unfair to look so pretty when you're embarrassed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God today was just so beautiful, the best weather in NYC since before Christmas oh man. 
> 
> I know the hospital scene is kinda like weird, like how the hell are they allowed to even sleep in a hospital room blah blah. I'm basing this off real life, Jamaica Hospital in Queens literally does not care who's in your room at whatever time as long as you're quiet and not complaining. Like there's no such thing as enforcing visiting hours to these people lol
> 
> Anyway I love you all hope you had an amazing week.
> 
> I also might update Friday if my weekend is as busy as I'm hoping for. 
> 
> Feed back is so appreciated and welcome.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates Sundays.

He gets out of the hospital two days later and finds himself riding with Caleb, Zyra, Jamie and Derek in Caleb's two door. The roof is down and Jamie is laying across Derek and Stiles watching the sky pass by. Zyra is singing along to a song in a different language, her hair straightened and flowing in the wind. She's holding Caleb's hand and he's grinning switching lanes on the highway and singing along softly to parts of the songs he knows. When the song ends Zyra sits back against her seat and looks up into the sky, she starts talking and it takes Stiles a moment to figure out she's talking to Jamie. 

"Der where's your car?" Caleb asks pulling off the highway, Derek widens his eyes before sitting up. 

"At Stiles' job, can you take me to get it?" He asks scratching his overgrown stubble and rubbing Jamie's leg 

"Sure." Caleb replies and turns the car back into the direction of the highway, Stiles wonders why Derek's car has been there for so long before reminding himself that Derek hadn't left his side the whole time he was in the hospital. His pack had decided that until they found Allison they should stay with Scott, Stiles, and Lydia and while Stiles wasn't too keen on being followed 24/7 he was thankful for the extra precautions. Derek had assigned himself to Stiles, sleeping in the chair next to his bed, taking his pain whenever Stiles allowed him to, dressing and changing Jamie and ordering Stiles takeout when the hospital food was just too unbearable which was all the time. Stiles understood that Derek felt guilty but he wished he wouldn't, Stiles was a big boy he threw himself into the line of fire and got shot. He had no one to blame but himself and he was just lucky he was alive, he was lucky he got to everyone on time. His phone started buzzing in his pocket and he felt his gut drop out when he saw Lydia's name flash across the screen but swallowed his fear, everything was good for now he had to keep reminding himself. 

"Yes my love?" He sings out and Derek's eyebrows disappear into his hairline 

"So I've been looking for Allison, searching up where these demons like to live and I have a handful of places that I think she might be at but I'm not sure. I think we should all go over it, can we meet up?" And he knows Lydia's been stressing this just as much as he has and has worked herself up into a frenzy. He checks his phone for the time and sees its 11:56, he knows she goes on break at 1 and he'll be around her job anyway since they work seven blocks away from each other. So they schedule to meet at 1:20 at Stiles' favorite diner and Lydia hangs up without a good bye. He calls Scott and fills him in telling him to meet them at the diner before turning to face Derek's expectant stare. 

"Stiles, I'm sorry for eavesdropping but i can't attend this pack meeting. I have an ultrasound scheduled." Zyra cuts and she looks so genuinely upset that Stiles almost doesn't mind the fact that she insinuated he was part of her pack. So he nods curtly and even though he still feels Derek watching him he ignores them and takes Jamie's braids out. 

It's not that he minded that much, it's not that big of a deal. But her words got under his skin, made him feel like a bad friend. Scott hadn't been there for them but he didn't leave his friends high and dry and if Stiles was going to be part of a pack, it was going to be Scott's pack and only Scott's pack. He knew he was overreacting and overthinking and when Jamie pressed a slobbery kiss to his cheek he dropped it, smiling at her and tickling her tummy. 

Zyra and Caleb dropped them off ten minutes later in front of a black Camaro that looked like it just came off the assembly line and Stiles attempted and failed to be excited without stretching his stitches, 

"This is really nice, like really freaking nice. Dude you take care of this better than I take care of myself, look at this paint job." He winced when he turned around too fast to look at Derek, who was holding Jamie and staring at Stiles with a secret smirk on his face. Stiles gave him the finger and continued looking over the car, he begged Derek to open the door and after a second of teasing Stiles was inside drooling over leather seats that were heated by the sun. Derek put Jamie in the drivers seat and popped the trunk, coming back around with a child's car seat and assembling it behind the passenger seat. Stiles' felt his eyebrows fly up and widened his eyes, staring back and forth between the seat and Derek in silent question. 

"It's my nephew's." Derek says leaning over to pull Jamie to the back and buckling her in, she blinks at Stiles a couple of times and he goes into her bag and tosses a stuffed tiger onto her head. 

"No daddy!" She giggles and pulls it off, ignoring Stiles to make the tiger jump across the window. Derek slides into the front seat and lowers the windows so the summer breeze could cool the car down and Stiles settles back looking out the window. 

"What time are you guys meeting up again?" Derek asks pulling out the lot and driving into traffic faster and angrier than necessary 

"1:30, at the diner on W4th & Lexington." Jamie kicks Stiles chair and he grabs her foot and kisses her bare leg. They drive in silence for a couple of minutes, the only noise was the radio and it was on commercial before a country song came through the speakers. Stiles makes a noise of disgust and glares at Derek, 

"What I do?" Derek questions lowering the radio and glancing between Stiles and the road. 

"You're playing country music in front of my very impressionable daughter and I want her to have a good childhood."  
Stiles snarks and Derek laughs, loud and quick. He plugs his phone into the car and Go Radio filters in the speakers, making Derek blush. He reaches to turn off the radio and Stiles grabs his arm shaking his head, 

"Good Night Moon? Who knew you were capable of being happy!" He laughs out before throwing his head back and dramatically belting out the chorus in Derek's ear, Jamie adds to the noise by yelling to the music and Stiles turns around and serenades her horribly. But Jamie doesn't care about the quality, she just reaches her hands out to touch Stiles and he kisses each finger before he turns around. 

"You're annoying." Derek deadpans stopping in front of a park and Stiles perks up, grinning at him. 

"We're going to a park? This park? Coool." He says looking over at the green forest next to the tiny playground, he felt anxious he wanted to walk about and sit on rocks. He wanted to do something that didn't involve getting stabbed or being nursed back to health by an overprotective stranger, he wanted to lay in the grass and swing in a baby swing for a second. He just wanted to live. Derek nodded and got out of the car, he opened Stiles door when he went around before letting Jamie out the seat. Stiles hopped out and walked over to where Derek was standing and grabbed Jamie's hand. 

"We have like an hour and we can just walk to the diner from here so I figured we can just bring Jamie for a little bit." Derek shrugged and looked at his shoes as if he was embarrassed or as if Stiles was going to yell at him, instead Stiles whooped and ran (waddled) with Jamie into the field leaving Derek behind. 

When Derek finally caught up, Stiles had Jamie in a swing and was singing to her while she was fidgeting in the swing. He couldn't push her because of his stitches and she was getting anxious in her seat,

"De pus! Pus!" She screams at him as he walks towards her and he runs over and shakes the swing before coming next to Stiles and pushing her forward. She squeals and it makes Stiles laugh at the pure joy that one push has brought her, at the simplicity of her happiness. Derek looks over at him and smiles like he just told Jamie a secret, 

"What?" He asks going to the other side of the swing. 

"Nothing you're just quiet, it's funny." Derek answers and Stiles just nods like he's agreeing. He looks at Derek and Derek's face looks calm and relaxed, like pushing a kid in a swing is all he's ever wanted to do in life. 

"Who's Cora and Laura?" He blurted out by accident, realizing he might be asking questions that were too personal he started trying to apologize but Derek just smiled softly and looked at him. 

"My sisters, the oldest and youngest." He speaks fondly as if remembering something, 

"Why are they in El Salvador?" Stiles asks and Derek's face shutters, his body language tenses up and he stops pushing the swing. "Hey hey forget it, it's fine." Stiles says putting his hand on Derek's shoulder, he gets Jamie out the swing and she runs over to the slides ignoring him and Derek. They both stand there for a while, Derek holding the swing and Stiles watching Jamie climb the steps to the slide. 

"They had to get away from something out here for a while." Derek whispers and Stiles nods, they stand there a bit longer until Stiles can't take the silence anymore. He walks over to a bench with Derek and starts talking about any and everything that comes to his mind. The guy's been taking care of him and Jamie for almost a week, the least he could do is distract him from his demons. 

Turns out there is more to Derek than brooding and anger. And Stiles, well Stiles likes that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk I wanted to add more to this but things happened and I guess it's more like the last chapter, just sort of a fluffy filler whatever.
> 
> Also, this is a SLOW BURN and I mean SLOW literally I'm torturing myself writing this but I'm a sucker for slow burn and actually developing relationships unlike some people *cough* Jeff Davis *cough* but the torture won't continue for much longer. . . Or will it
> 
> Also next update might be early or might be late either one idk just be on the look out
> 
> I love you guys
> 
> Feedback is appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Sunday!!

They stayed in the park until 1:20, Derek and Stiles talking about whatever they could think of and joking about everything. They ended up ditching the car and walking the two blocks to the diner, Jamie insisting on riding Derek's shoulders the whole time. 

Once the small metallic one story diner came in sight, Stiles felt a rush of excitement and had to refrain from running ahead. Stiles had no specific reason for why he loved the place so much: it was a normal diner, the food wasn't the best, the decor was terrible and Isaac always found a new problem with the wallpaper and they were so kind they usually allowed any random stragglers to come sit in the lobby. But to him it was great, he always felt secure and at home and the workers here knew him and treated him like family. 

When they walked in Dolly, his favorite waitress, placed them in his favorite booth by the windows. She stood behind Stiles for a while, raising her red eyebrows at him after she properly checked out Derek. She gave Stiles a thumbs up while Derek was getting Jamie settled in the baby seat next to him, he got the implication of her thumbs up a minute later and he blushed shaking his head and shooing her away. Derek was leaning over the table and folding his jacket on to the baby seat to elevate Jamie, his blue T-shirt riding up and exposing his hipbones. And who honestly could blame Stiles if he watched every movement Derek made that caused his shirt to climb higher until Stiles spotted a black line on his ribs, looking closer he saw it was Russian and unfortunately that was not one of the languages Stiles had versed himself in. 

"What's that say?" Stiles asks wagging his finger and Derek sits down with a huff, fixing his shirt and pushing a few strands of his hair back. 

"What's what say?" He replies, raising a hand in thanks to the busboy who just left a couple waters at the table. 

"The tattoo on your ribs." Stiles says pushing Jamie's straw in her cup but maintaining eye contact with Derek to see if he's pushed any boundaries. But Derek just nods and pushes stray hairs out of his face that seem to not want to stay away and who blames them, everyone is attracted to that face. 

"It's something my dad used to say, it's Russian. До сва́дьбы заживёт, or It'll heal before your wedding night. It's just a nicer way of saying get over it you'll live." He laughs and rubs his neck, giving Jamie a crayon she threw at him. "He um he used to tell me that whenever I was having problems, problems that always seemed so big then but now I hardly remember them. And I know it seems like a fucked up thing to say to a kid but it always made me feel better, always made me remember that life did not end because of this small problem I was having." He was avoiding Stiles' eyes now, his sea-green eyes staring at the table and his fingers mindlessly playing with a piece of paper. The silence becomes tense and Stiles realizes he probably did overstep, 

"I-I'm sorry, I just let my mind run away from me and blurt out things that are probably not okay. I'm sorry." Stiles stutters over his apology and he knows Derek hears but he doesn't respond. In that moment Stiles can almost hear Jackson's voice yelling at him for being insensitive which at the time was hilarious because Jackson knowing what sensitivity was like a fish knowing how to play basketball. But at the moment he felt like his chest was going to burst in half because Derek was staring at the table like he was trying his hardest not to cry. 

"It's it's fine uh he um, he died two years ago and that's when I got the tattoo." Derek says finally looking up and smiling genuinely at Stiles, letting him know that it was ok. Stiles smiles back and waves Dolly over to order food for Jamie when Derek gets lost in his mind again. The tension passes a few moments later and Stiles finds something else to babble about, talking animatedly while Derek mostly watches him adding bits of his own ideas in. 

Ten minutes later Jamie climbed out of her seat and over to Stiles' lap, grabbing a crayon from the children's menu and coloring all over it. Stiles drew with her for a little bit while Derek gave them random things to draw. 

"You guys look like you're trying to get on the cover of Gay Parents Weekly." Lydia says startling all of them when she slides in to the booth and pecks Stiles on the temple, he laughs loudly and Derek starts to blush pulling out his phone and staring at it like he'd never seen it before. Scott comes in a few minutes later looking slightly embarrassed and he's followed in by Isaac and Ashley, who were holding hands and laughing about something. Scott slid in next to Derek and the other two pull chairs up to the table, grinning at everyone there. 

"He tripped over a leaf, this guy the true alpha!" Isaac said sarcastically, pointing at Scott before him and Ashley start cracking up again. Lydia grins and turns her head to look at Ashley and Isaac, her red hair hitting Stiles and Jamie in the face. 

"No Dia! Stupid hair." Jamie cried making everyone laugh even harder. After they all settled down, they ordered and Lydia waited till they finished before bringing out the information she had compiled. Which was a binder that was meticulously organized and completely filled. 

"So instead of catching up on sleep like Deaton told you..." He pauses for dramatic effect "you did research. And Scott, Isaac and Ashley just let you?" Stiles crosses his arms giving all three of them sharp looks while Jamie slaps the table, in their defense they all had the decency to look ashamed while Lydia just rolled her eyes and flipped through her pages. Derek watched her with astonishment written all over his features probably at the binder of information and Scott leans over to whisper something in his ear. The two of them busted out in laughter, Derek patting Scott's shoulder and Scott leaning into him. 

"What did he say?" She asks looking over at Derek, making Scott laugh harder when Derek abruptly stops and sits up straight. He shakes his head and looks towards Stiles for help making Stiles bury his head in Jamie's curly Afro to hide his laughter. Lydia raises her eyebrows and gives Derek a stern look before bursting out into laughter and flipping Scott the bird, which he responds to by blowing her a kiss. She gives her attention back to the binder and everyone converses for a while leaving her alone until Isaac gets worried and pulls her out of her trance. She looks up and gives him a grateful look before pulling her hair into a ponytail and giving Stiles the chance to grab the binder from her and scan it. The notes were tiny and neat, even though some parts were illegible and Stiles knew she probably fell asleep while writing them. He tuned out everyone else and read up on the original Eretica lore and how the hybrid came to be, which is something he would've known if Derek hadn't been breathing down his throat the last couple of days. Not that Stiles would mind Derek literally breathing down his throat, that mouth being anywhere on Stiles would be a gift from the gods. The table quiets down and he assumes he's smelling of sexual angst because all the wolves at the table look at him with funny faces, Derek's bright red and everyone else's just barely holding a smirk. 

"The sad fate of teenage boys, no hormonal control." Isaac chides shaking his head in disappointment and Ashley and Scott burst out in laughter while Derek tries to hide a smile behind his palms. 

Lydia chokes on her water, Ashley, Scott and Isaac are shaking the table with laughter while Stiles and Derek look as if they got caught with their hands in the cookie jar and Jamie has gotten her hands on Derek's phone and is coloring over the case, her wild hair shaking with her every movement. Lydia composes herself before she rolls her eyes and claps her hands to get everyone's attention and get the meeting started, 

"I think she's still in New York," is what she starts with and the atmosphere changes instantly from silly joy to grim fear. "Likely very close to where she was before, probably the next available cemetery. She was too weak to even use her powers when steadily feeding, which is probably why we're all alive. So I think she's probably too weak to even leave the city let alone the state and now that she doesn't have any ties to any of us, thanks to Deaton's 'vet' mojo, she's probably even weaker than she was when she had us." She meets Scott's eyes across the table and he reaches across to grab her hand, squeezing it quickly but not letting go. 

"So where do you think she is?" Ashley asks leaning over Scott and Lydia's conjoined hands to see the binder in Stiles' hands, her braids landing on the pages. He points to three purple X's while Lydia explains 

"The purple X's are places she's most likely to be, the red ones are places she could be if she's not in the most likely places and the green circle is the location of a witch that can help us find her. But that's a last resort, and she will only be called under extreme circumstances." She has an edge to her voice and Stiles just nods googling the cemeteries marked in purple, Isaac runs his hand over Lydia's arm and she finally lets go of Scott's hand to grab Isaacs. Stiles pushes his arm against hers and realizes oddly that all the touching doesn't just comfort her, it comforts him too. It's a stupid thing to be thinking about but right now if he lets his thoughts go too deep he'll be imagining Allison cold and dead in an unmarked grave in some random cemetery after her body is used and disposed of and Stiles is permanently denied the joy of seeing her smile at him again. Allison could die and that's something he'll never be able to handle. 

"Guys, we need to get Ally. I'm not okay with the 'it's too late' aspect of this rescue mission." He croaks, his voice is hoarse with emotion and then it's him whose getting all the reassuring touches and Derek's knee settled next to his close enough to touch and Stiles closes the gap, catching both of Derek's legs between his own and avoids Derek's eyes. 

The food was coming anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I changed the updating schedule again because twice a week got seriously overwhelming but the chapters will be longer from now on!
> 
> Also a couple notes about the story that I'm not sure I made clear :
> 
> Jamie is a mixed child, her mother is Trinidadian. I had a feeling I wasn't making it clear enough, but it's important to the story. Later. 
> 
> Lydia is training to become a lawyer this becomes important too. 
> 
> Derek's entire family besides his father is alive. >.>
> 
> That's about it. 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated love you guys!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Sunday!
> 
> TOTALLY FORGOT TO MENTION THIS IS IN DEREK'S POV.

"Give us both of them." Derek growls, Scott's crouching behind him looking ready to attack the next thing that moves. There's blood on both of their shirts and he's pretty sure that for some reason it's mainly his. Derek uses the back of his hand to wipe the blood dripping into his eyes and feels like screaming, if this girl hadn't been so important to all of them this would have already been done. They would already have Stiles back and maybe Jamie would finally stop crying, maybe Lydia would stop walking out into the middle street in her sleep, maybe Scott would stop leaving the house at all hours to try and find something, maybe Isaac would finally get some sleep and stop coming to Derek's apartment at 3 in the morning with blood shot eyes and a disgruntled Ashley tucked under his arm.

The last few days were terrifying, from the moment they realized Stiles was gone, everything fell apart and Derek can't remember the last time anyone besides Jamie had slept for more than three hours this week.

The demon had taken Stiles when they were all sleeping at Stiles' place, grabbing him through the window like a fucking seasoned baby napper. Derek woke up to Jamie screaming bloody murder and Lydia standing by the kitchen window, in a trance until Derek got fed up and growled at her. He moved them into his apartment knowing they'd be safer there and left Isaac, Zyra and Caleb there with Erica and Boyd to hold down the fort just in case anything came up. That was Monday night and right now it was 2AM on Sunday morning. And they've finally found him.

They realized after the fourth time it happened, that Lydia's "suicide attempts" were actually the spirit world leading her to the demon's location and they'd finally let her walk. Derek and Scott were glued to her side while Isaac and Caleb trailed them in the car just in case they needed to get out of there quickly. She walked for two hours eyes open but unfocused, Derek didn't bother saying anything because the only way she'd wake up is if he roared and he desperately needed to find Stiles. She ended up walking to a cemetery in Brooklyn, it was huge and not even in her book of research. But Derek smelt it, the tangy salty smell that seemed to follow the demon and make it known at all times. And they would've waited to strategize and plan it out, if Derek hadn't gone barreling in the moment he heard Stiles whimper. He bursted into the candle lit mausoleum, seeing Stiles laying next to a tomb like a crumpled puppet and Allison standing above him like she had been waiting for a long time. Her face was hollow and her eyes bruised purple, her long brown hair was stringy and her clothes looked dingy and torn. She tried to rush him but Derek was faster than she was, twisting his body so that she bounced off the wall behind him. Scott ran in behind him and she attacked, it was all hands on combat and Derek took a moment to be thankful she was so weak. Isaac tried to sneak around and grab Stiles, but was electrocuted by an invisible force and thrown back against the wall. She was using her remaining power to keep Stiles here.

"You don't care about Allison, Derek. Fight back! Fight for real, _tear me apart_!" She grins, grabbing one of the Chinese daggers from the floor and holding it to her neck.

"Give. Them. To. Us." He grits out letting his claws slip out and growling. It was trying to get them riled up and that meant it was getting tired, but it didn't want to go out without a fight and was trying to draw them in. Unfortunately, Derek wasn't in a very appeasing mood.

"How about I kill Stiles then kill her, then I leave! You'll have both of their dead bodies!" It laughs quietly throwing the dagger at the ground and Derek notices Stiles stirring on the ground in the background. He rolls his eyes at the stupid attempt to scare them and shouts another demand at the demon while Stiles sits up slowly like his bones burn with every movement.

"You're a brute, all you do is demand." She said calmly kicking Stiles and smiling at Derek's low growl. "Demand! Demand! Is that why Boyd won't join your little rat pack? Doesn’t want to be controlled by an alpha who can’t control himself?!" She yells stomping her feet like she was putting out a fire. "You guys so far, have been my favorite.. Hm victims? Snack? Allison just has so much love for all of them,so much pain in her. It was a struggle not to just kill them all at once. A struggle to stop myself sometimes, you know what that's like. Right Derek?" and Derek looks away to look at Stiles, who's speaking rapidly and it clicks in his head he's probably trying to remember the exorcism.

"Just give up, give me my friends." Scott sighs, standing straight and putting a hand on Derek's shoulder. "It's over, we're done with all of this."

"Scott!" She spits his name out like she's tasted something vile and her eyes darken, "Still pretending to care about your friends? Still pretending it was okay to leave, still pretending that Allison was worth it. You. You're my least favorite, you're just so... You." the room finally started to shake and Derek let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. He locked eyes with Stiles whose mouth was rapidly moving and the jackass winked at him, which looked like it hurt because of how tired he was. The demon screamed, dropping to the ground and convulsing while Stiles started raising his voice. He sounded unsure, looking confused as he stumbled over the Latin rites. Scott ran over to Stiles, trying to push against the field that the demon somehow managed to keep up despite being torn from her host and Isaac went to stand by Allison. It felt like it all went on forever: the room shaking, Isaac crouching next to the demon as it left Allison's body staring at Derek, Scott just barely touching Stiles, the temperature dropping lower and lower, Stiles almost yelling out the exorcism and Derek standing there watching it all happen until it finally just stopped. Derek expected the demons exit to be more dramatic, to have more flair to it for all the trouble the damn thing put everyone through. But instead Allison just stopped moving and Scott fell into Stiles lap, blinking momentarily before flinging his arms around Stiles' neck. Isaac had placed Allison's head in his lap and was checking her pulse,which seemed dumb to Derek cause he could hear it just fine.

 

"She's good!" Isaac says, picking her up bridal style and walking over to kiss Stiles on the forehead which should've been harder with the human body in his arms. "I'm glad you didn't die." He whispers into Stiles' hair and the tired boy smiles weakly bending down to kiss Allison's cheek. He pulled away to walk over to Derek, it was more of a waddle than anything but he made his way over.

 

" _это заживет до нашей брачной ночи_." He says clasping his hands and grinning at Derek, the words are slurred and he butchers the saying but Derek smiles back and shakes his head. He's about to say something before Stiles buckles and passes out, Derek catching him right before he hits the ground.

"Very Rom-Com of you." Isaac teases shifting Allison to one arm and pulling his phone out, Derek thinks he's calling Ashley but when he hears an unfamiliar female voice come through the phone he tunes out and pays attention to Stiles' heartbeat, it's slow but it's strong. Stronger than Allison's at the moment and that makes him jump back into survival mode, they needed to get to his house soon before her heart stopped completely. He looks over at Scott who's already looking at him and he kind of wants to laugh, two weeks ago Derek hated this guys very existence and now seeing him unscathed and slightly less frayed made his chest loosen in relief. He had finally realized why Boyd was so reluctant to join his pack, he already had a good alpha no matter how impulsive he seemed. Isaac told them that their ride was outside and they hustled, walking out through the back gates and up to a black truck. He smelt the drivers anger before he saw them, the door flew open and a short haired brunette came around. Her eyes were blue due to her being shifted and she was snarling at Derek, crouching as if she was ready to attack him.

"Isaac who the fuck is this?" Scott asked annoyed and flashing his eyes at her, which made Derek want to laugh because this guy never asserted his dominance over anyone not even when Jamie was having her crying fits.

"My coworker Malia, I called her cause she lived close by. Malia, that's my alpha." It was also funny how calm Isaac was about all of this and Derek finally broke and just started laughing. Scott stared at him wildly and Isaac just shook his head, telling Malia to open the doors so they could get their comatose friends in the car before Derek completely broke down. He stopped laughing in the car, folding Stiles in his lap and holding him tightly to his chest, watching Isaac place Allison gingerly into Scott's lap. He goes to sit up front with Malia and fills her in on what happened, her light oh's and ashamed scent were starting to annoy Derek and he decided that it wouldn't be a bad idea to nap. He fixed Stiles so that his head was resting on his chest and put his own head on the window, dozing off to the hum of the younger wolves conversation.

-

"You want me to get him Der?" Caleb asked opening the door of the black truck and looking inside. Derek shook his head and wiped the sleep out of his eyes, wrapping his jacket around Stiles before he got out the car. Malia stayed in the drivers seat looking upset and Derek didn't have think he'd have the energy to act like an asshole, so he gestured for her to follow and walked into his house. Jamie was half asleep in Isaac's arms, eyes puffy and tear streaks drying on her face. Derek had managed to put her hair in a ponytail before he left and was surprised to see that it was still in tact, she raised her hand at him before turning her head into Isaac's neck. He smiled slightly and put Stiles in the room that Jamie was occupying during her stay, pulling off his shoes and closing the door after he left. He went into his room and got himself and Scott clean shirts, tossing it at the other Alpha's face when he walked back into the living room.

"Where are the girls?" Derek asked turning around to look in the kitchen, Scott sighed and switched shirts stretching out on the couch before answering

"Bathing Allison in the herbs Deaton told us to if she wasn't... yeah." Scott hiccuped and looked towards the ground, running his hands through his hair and opening and closing his mouth like he had a question to ask but was scared about the repercussions. "What if she doesn't make it and I have to tell her dad? How do I do that? How do I tell Stiles when he wakes up that all of this was for nothing because she's dead?" His voice cracks and tears spill over onto his face, he looks five years younger and Derek's heart hurts for him. Derek sits next to him and pulls him into a hug, rubbing his back and letting him cry on his shoulder. Isaac comes out and gets them both water bottles, leaving them on the table before going into Stiles' room again and leaving the door open. Scott pulls away a few seconds later deciding to go for a walk and thanking Derek, leaving him alone. He listens to the people around him: Lydia quietly talking to Zyra and Ashley, Caleb on the phone with Erica, Jamie and Stiles sleeping in the room and he sighs. He should probably sleep but wants to stay up just in case something goes wrong with Allison, besides sleep just doesn't seem too appealing to him at the moment. Malia finally walks into the house and stands by the entryway, smelling of embarrassment. He looks towards her raising an eyebrow and she sighs uncrossing her arms and throwing her head back.

"I'm sorry about challenging you." She says and Derek doesn't know if it's the truth or not because he's not listening to her heart. Because a seventh heartbeat just picked up in the house and Ashley lets out a quiet whoop while Lydia is laughing and crying at the same time. Derek smiles at Malia and she looks confused but she smiles back,

"It's okay, you can relax. Help yourself to anything in the fridge, I'm going to go wash this blood off of me." He stands up and goes down the hall poking his head into the room that the girls are in and sees Lydia laying on Allison's stomach while Zyra and Ashley are standing by the bed holding hands and tearing up. His own eyes start and he steps into the room going over and hugging his girls. Ashley clings to him and Zyra places her head in the crook between his shoulders and his neck, Sniffling and letting tears fall on his shoulder. Allison is in a blue top that looks like Zyra's and is wrapped in blankets, her eyes are still bruised but her face looks less hollow and she smells like tree oil and other herbs Derek can't identify. Lydia turns to face him, her red hair in the three braids that Ashley always has in her head and tears glistening in her eyes.

"Can I do anything? Is everything ok?" He asks and she nods getting off the bed and squirming her way between Zyra and Ashley to wrap her arms around his waist.

"No, we're okay. Thank you so much, for all of your help." Her voice is soft and she sounds so relieved that the knot in his chest loosens up and the feeling of impending doom dissipates with her tiny smile. The girls let go of him and he makes his way to his room, taking a quick shower before tossing himself in bed. He leaves the door open just in case they need him and falls asleep listening to the muted heartbeats in the house.

~~~~

He wakes up to Erica laying in bed with him, running her fingers through his head and doesn't even bother turning his head.

"Why?" He grumbles his voice thick with sleep and she laughs, running her hands through his hair before resting it on his back.

"The alternative was sending Isaac and Boyd in here with spoons and pans but Ally is still sleeping. Come on get up, wash your face and come meet your humble servants in the kitchen." She says sliding off the bed and waddling to the doorway, he sits up and looks at her. Her blonde hair was out and flowing over her shoulders, she was in pj's that looked like they were his and furry socks. She looked somewhat peaceful and pregnant and her aura just made Derek happier. He smiled at her and walked into the bathroom washing up and taking an amazing piss and staring at himself in the mirror for a second. He trimmed his facial hair and when he left the bathroom he expected to be alone but Erica was still in his room and had the door closed. The mood was different in the room and her face looked stormy and they never closed the doors around here unless they wanted complete privacy. Derek had sound proofed the rooms when he bought the building because he didn't need to hear everything his betas did when they crashed here and visa versa.

"I don't like that Malia girl, nobody but Stiles and Isaac like her. She's fucking rude and keeps treating Stiles like he's just a stupid human. But he doesn't realize that because he likes her and Isaac just thinks she's joking. I cannot stand her D, nobody can." Derek put a shirt on and looked over at Erica, it was always amusing to him how easy it was for his pack to influence his emotions because he was suddenly pissed off.

"What did she do?" He grumbled putting on a pair of jeans over his boxers,

"She just made Scott get up so she could sit next to Stiles, who the fuck does she think she is." She crossed her arms and Derek sighed, opening the door and holding his hand out to her to lead her to the kitchen. Ashley was staring holes into Malia while Zyra, Caleb, Scott and Boyd were just talking among themselves stiffly at the long wooden table. Isaac and Stiles were talking to Malia who was in the same clothes as last night and sitting in his usual seat. There were multiple plates at the table full of food and Derek kissed Erica on the head.

"How did you know I cooked?" She asked leaning into his side

"Cause you always make too much food." He says, watching Stiles throw his head back in laughter and Malia looks over at him with a pissed look on her face like it was Derek's fault Stiles thought he was funny. Derek called Lydia out of the room and set placemats and dishes down while Stiles chattered on about the one time Erica made thanksgiving dinner for them all and they had leftovers till June. When he turned around to place a plate in front of Stiles, he caught Malia staring at him like he peed in her cereal and it pissed him off more than it should've. He shared a look with Erica and she nodded, smiling harder than she should've and tying up her hair.

"Places." Erica squealed making Isaac get up and go to sit next to Ashley at the middle of the table, Zyra and Caleb sitting next to them while Erica and Boyd sat at the ends of the table. Stiles seemed to understand what was going on and moved from the head of the table to the chair next to it. Lydia pulled a seat next to him and Scott just stood there shuffling his feet until Derek pointed at the seat Stiles just occupied. Malia was the only person who hadn't moved and was reaching over to grab a spoonful of eggs before Zyra slapped the spoon out of her hand.

"You're in the alpha's seat, child." She said flashing her Crimson eyes and putting the spoon back on the mat. Malia got up and nearly tripped going to the empty chair at the end of the table. Scott, Lydia and Stiles were staring at Derek and Zyra like they just sprouted four heads each. Derek took his seat and gave everyone permission to eat, which wasn't part of the dynamic but he didn't care too much. They never cared about the 'proper' pack dynamics and they were only doing it to put Malia in her place, make her take the blatant disrespect away. Nothing says 'behave' like flashy displays of power. After everyone served themselves, they ate in silence for a while until Stiles decided that he had let everyone sit in peace long enough.

"Wait so Zyra is an alpha too? But you're her alpha?" He asks, mouth full of eggs and it was gross but Derek found he didn't care too much.

"Me and Caleb are both alpha', Derek is the alpha of our pack." She responds grinning at Stiles, Derek put his hand on her knee and smiles at Caleb.

"I don't get it." Stiles says looking at Scott and Scott just shakes his head in confusion.

"Power doesn't always determine status. I don't care what you are, alpha or beta or human or Druid or whatever. As long as you're a good person you can join my pack."

"You think Isaac's a good person?" Boyd jokes and the whole table laughs but Scott just looks thoughtful. Stiles clears his throat and Derek turns his head, raising his brows in question at Stiles serious expression.

"Thanks for taking care of my family." His voice is sincere and Lydia grabs his hand, leaning into him a little bit. He smiles at her and looks over at Scott,

"It was either that or have this guy kill me." Derek says throwing a piece of egg at Isaac. The table laughs again and Isaac blushes "No but you're welcome. It was a pleasure." Derek says seriously and they all start separate conversations at the table, even including Malia in it for a while.

"Allison!" Stiles shouts pushing out of his chair and running to the pale figure in the hallway. The whole table is up and rushing to where Stiles is in the hall. Allison's wrapped in his arms and she's holding onto the collar of his shirt, sobbing and apologizing. She looks exhausted and small in the borrowed blue dress and her hair looked as if it was weighing her down. Stiles picks her up and carries her into the room with Lydia and Scott in tow, Isaac moves to follow but Zyra stops him and shakes her head. They go to clean up the rest of the and Malia goes home to get ready for work.

"Jamie still sleeping?" Derek asks Ashley as they're sitting on the couch ten minutes later, watching Isaac pace across the room after Erica finished chewing him out.

"Yeah, she's dead to the world." She says burying her hand in his hair and leaning her head back against the couch, staring at the side of Caleb's head as she plays in his hair.

"She didn't seem that bad, Erica maybe I just wasn't paying attention. I was more focused on Stiles." Isaac runs his hands through his hair for the twelfth time and gets on his knees before Erica, "I'm sorry, next time tell me. I'll fix it I promise, I'm sorry." He puts his head on her lap and she give him one of her small smirks.

"It's alright, just next time be more in tune with the pack." She mutters, Isaac leans over and kisses her stomach before rocking back on his heels and sprawling on the ground. Derek felt as if they were in the hospital, waiting for lab reports. He didn't like how Allison looked she was thin and frail, her skin gray and her eyes hollow. It made him nervous, made the skin around his temple tighten and his fingers tap in anticipation. He didn't like it, the way everyone else's anticipation was making him agitated. He didn't like the fact that Stiles wasn't even in his pack, hadn't even been his friend for more than a month, but he still felt the amount of sorrow radiating from him. Regret and guilt didn't feel good, even if it was someone else's regret and guilt. He got fed up with waiting and went to go check on Jamie, who surprising enough was still sleeping. He sat in the chair by the bed and inhaled deeply, letting his head fall against the chair.

"She never actually sleeps this late." Stiles says from the doorway and Derek sits up resting his elbows on his knees.

"This week has been hard on her, she kind of sensed you weren't okay." He answers rubbing his face, Stiles smiles tiredly and sits on the edge of the bed.

"I guess that's my fault, she's slept in my bed since the year started. I've spoiled her too much, haven't spent a night away from her since she was born. Not a great parenting move huh." His laugh is self-depreciating and he places his hand on her foot with just a small shrug. Derek watches the movement and he can almost feel Stiles become nervous.

"So far from what I've seen, you're an amazing parent and a horrible dancer." He jokes, sitting back up and watching Stiles laugh quietly.

"You aren't exactly prima ballerina over there buddy." He quips back, scratching his neck.

"True. But do you think I'm pretty enough for that honor?" Derek asks putting his phone on the counter and looking over at him. Stiles is blushing so deep that it almost looked as if he was choking. His eyes were darting around the room, meeting Derek's for a second then jumping back to the wall.

"Yeah, you're the p-prettiest princess in the land Derek." He exclaims throwing his hands out to emphasize his point. Derek laughs and Stiles gets off the bed stumbling to the door and looking back at Derek.

"You don't have to go back out there if you don't want. I know it's a bit hectic." Derek whispers keeping his eyes on Jamie's sleeping form and twiddling his thumb. He wanted Stiles to stay so he wouldn't feel like a coward for running away for a while, besides hanging out with Stiles didn't completely suck. He heard Stiles sigh and close the door before the bed creaked and Stiles climbed up to lay next to Jamie.

"I've done enough worrying for one millennium." He breathes out, nuzzling his face into Jamie's hair and stretching his legs out. Derek sits back against the chair and stretches his legs out, running his hands through his hair and shutting his eyes. "Thank you, for everything. I mean it, you kept us safe when you didn't have to." Stiles whispers and Derek shakes his head,

"I protect people I care about."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The phrase that Stiles says to Derek in Russian before passing out is a slightly different from the one Derek had on his ribs. 
> 
> It's kind of important, but I'm not giving it to you (cause I ain't shit). If you feel like it, look it up. ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I have never taken the time to thank my amazing beta. She stays up with me and listens to my rambles and reads the same chapter around six times before it's even done. And she's a huge inspiration I love her dearly. 
> 
> Also I have no clue how to link my tumblr cause I'm ridiculous so if anyone wants to, please help out lol. 
> 
> Love you all, feedback is welcome and appreciated


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Sunday!

"Derek." Silence and then another quiet call into the room followed by a snicker. He wonders if he keeps his eyes closed long enough if they'd just go away. "Der I know you're up. What do you want to eat?" Erica whispers and he opens his eyes to look at her, confused by his surroundings for a moment. Behind Erica, Scott and Ashley are trying to see into the room and Isaac's giggling in the background. 

"Get us both whoppers and go away." Stiles groans, his voice muffled by the pillow and Derek hears Jamie laugh before Erica closes the door. 

"Sleep in a room with a guy and suddenly you're fucking him." Derek jokes turning on the lamp and earning a groan for his efforts, he stretches his back out and massages the crick in his neck. 

"Go be alive in the living room, thank you." Stiles whines burying his head under the pillow and turning towards the wall. In this moment two dangerous thoughts run through Derek's mind: pulling the blankets off of Stiles or pouring a cup of water over his head. He chooses to rip the blankets off and earns a chorus of curses but he's up and out the room before Stiles is out of bed. 

"I fucking hate you!" Stiles yells from the doorway while Derek's snickering down the hall by his bedroom door. Caleb sticks his head out the bathroom and gives Derek a confused look before he throws up his latex clad hands and closes the door. Derek looks down the hall at Stiles who's staring at him with the same expression of confusion he's probably wearing and shakes his head, walking back to the living room and dumping the blankets on the sofa. 

"What the hell... Latex gloves?" Stiles asks throwing himself into the pile of blankets to fall right back off the couch. 

"Maybe he's finally fixing the sink?" He responds sitting at the edge of the couch and turning on the tv, he flicks through aimlessly for a while before choosing on a random crime show and settling back against the couch. Stiles pulls the blankets to the ground and cocoons himself in them which makes Derek feel bad, they have the a/c on full blast so the wolves don't overheat and he's never had to worry about keeping humans warm because... Well because he doesn't really know any. 

"When I was in high school and I wasn't trying to save our town, I would watch this show non stop." Stiles comments from deep inside the blankets and attempts to nuzzle further down into them. It makes Derek feel worse and before he can stop himself he's telling Stiles to come sit up next to him because he's literally a furnace. The room is quiet for a second and Derek really regrets opening his mouth until Stiles climbs onto the couch and plasters himself to Derek's side, shuddering and saying something under his breath about stupidly warm wolves. But Derek isn't listening because Derek is too busy thinking about how good Stiles smells, he smells like candy and funnel cake and pure energy. Which is amusing considering he's half asleep and tipping forward, 

"How are you doing?" Derek decides because he knows if Stiles falls asleep he won't be able to sleep later on tonight. 

"I'm okay... I guess. It's like I'm still so tired, I just want to sleep for a year. I had never been that tired before, I've never wanted to fall asleep so bad. But I couldn't, I was scared I wouldn't wake up. Never been so scared in my life." He's watching his hands as if they have answers for him and Derek's never felt so helpless, he was so eager to help but had no idea how. And it hurt him to see Stiles so nervous. So Derek does what he knows best, changes the topic. 

"So, uh stupid question but Lydia and Allison?" He squints just barely holding back a laugh when Stiles whips his whole body around and almost falls into his lap. 

"That story is crazy, their story is... Crazy!" Stiles says and Derek angles his body towards him so it's easier to look at his face. 

"Tell me." He says, definitely not counting the moles on Stiles face. 'Ten'' he thinks to himself as Stiles smirks. 

"Nah." 

"Seriously? Is it bad?" 

"No I just don't wanna tell you." 

"Very mature." Derek grumbles and moves to stand up only to be stopped by Stiles' cold hand on his arm. 

"Lydia's father is a homophobe and Lydia is in love with Allison. So you already see the problem. He moved her to L.A sophomore year when he caught them making out, which caused problems between Allison and Scott because they were still dating. Now look Scott is my best bro and everything but I was pro-Lydia and Allison and I expected them to get back together after high school but I don't know. Cause Allison didn't wanna leave Isaac but when she did Lydia didn't go after her, she let Scott do it." Stiles eyes get dewy and when he shrugs, Derek is suddenly painfully aware of the fact that Stiles is still holding his arm. 

"So what do you think is gonna happen between them?" Derek mutters his gaze landing on Stiles' pout before meeting his eyes. 

"I think." Stiles murmurs, his tongue flicking out across lower lip. "I think that Allison is everything but a quitter and Lydia loves the chase." Derek nods and for some reason they end up staring at each other until Caleb comes into the room whistling, 

"You may kiss the bride!" Zyra squeals and Stiles jolts back turning bright red and finally letting go of Derek's arm. Derek rolls his eyes and looks at the duo, Zyra is on Caleb's back giggling and.. 

"Blonde?" He croaks, raising his eyebrows. Her hair is wavy and partially wet and a sort yellow/platinum color that contrasts beautifully with her dark skin. She grins and flips her hair, hitting Caleb with her hand. "I like it." Derek says giving her a thumbs up and laughing when she blushes. Stiles nods in approval and they chatter idly for a while, Stiles commenting on Zyra's tattoos and Derek having a silent conversation with Caleb. Which is weird but they've been friends for so long that they don't even need to talk sometimes, just read each other's faces. The duo sit on the floor and join the boys while they're waiting for everyone to come home. Everyone comes an hour later while the four of them are arguing over which Law and Order was better, 

"You are so beautiful! I love it, you're like a wolf fairy!" Lydia shrills surprising everyone with her enthusiasm and pushing into the house to touch on Zyra's hair. Allison is plastered to her side looking exhausted but ten times better than she did this morning. She had cut her hair up to her throat and some of the color in her skin had returned. She moved from Lydia's side to sit next to Stiles who doesn't hesitate in throwing a blanket over her and moving closer to Derek. Derek hears him compliment her new cut and watches her face light up, she grins at him and places a kiss to his temple. Ashley stumbles in carrying multiple Burger King bags and everyone else follows her in laughing and bumping into each other. 

"So Scott," Isaac starts handing a giggling Jamie over to Stiles and plopping down between Derek's legs. "Scott somehow ended up on the FDR, doing 15 mph... When Burger King was literally four blocks away. I actually thought Erica would give birth by the time he got us off of there." He's laughing when Scott starts pulling at his legs and they're suddenly play fighting. 

"Where is the food?" Stiles groans throwing his head back which gives Jamie permission to attack his face. Ashley drops a bag on his lap and curls up in Isaac's previous spot between Derek's legs while Stiles rummages through the bag, feeding Jamie fries while pulling out his and Derek's food. He hands Derek his burgers and everybody settles down, eating quietly with someone occasionally asking a question or Stiles cooing at Jamie. 

\----

"Derek can I talk to you in private?" Scott asks the next morning at the breakfast table. Derek nods and Scott quickly disappears into the room he's staying in. The table was almost empty since Caleb went to work, Stiles went to go talk to Kira and Jamie was still in bed. Lydia was talking to Ashley and Zyra on the couch and Erica was still in the kitchen cleaning up. Allison and Isaac give each other confused looks while Boyd just waits for him to stand, following him when he does into the room. Scott was sitting on the bed rubbing at the tattoo on his arm absentmindedly and Boyd goes to stand next to him, looking more relaxed than Derek has ever really seen him. He closes the door and leans against it watching the two younger boys share a look before Boyd rolls his eyes and straightens up, 

"We want to join your pack." He says running his hands down his legs. Derek looks at the both of them for a second like he's deliberating before shrugging his shoulders and smiling. 

"Okay." He replies opening the door and walking back out to the table where Allison and Isaac are trying to look nonchalant and failing horribly. 

"Just an ok?" He hears Scott ask in the room 

"Scott and Boyd joined the pack." Derek says in a sing-song voice and Erica groans from the kitchen. 

"Ha I told you! Never go against Derek he has a second sense about these things." Ashley shrieks, prancing to the table and hugging Derek's neck. He throws a smug smirk at Isaac who just rolls his eyes and goes into his room, telling Erica he'll spot her. Boyd comes out the room looking mildly annoyed and grumbling about his loyalty being betted on, 

"No it wasn't a bet about whether or not you would join. It was about when you would join, Derek said two or three weeks after Scott came back and Isaac said a month or two." Ashley said releasing Derek's neck and giving Boyd a hug, Isaac came back into the room throwing three twenties at Derek and going to the room Scott was still in. He felt Zyra staring at him from the couch and he knew what she was thinking about before he even met her eyes. She was worried he'd get too power crazed again, worried he would lose himself like he did before. He wouldn't pretend like the chances of that happening again were impossible because the first time it happened he wasn't even aware it could happen, especially to him he always thought he would be able to control himself. Besides one of the steps to recovery was "Consider every possibility." and he was considering every possibility, he knew the dangers of adding more members to his pack. But he didn't care, he didn't feel feral he felt grounded and happy. He felt content with his pack and as far as he could tell, he didn't want to be any more powerful he just wanted to be surrounded and loved by pack. He got up and ambled over to the couch, plopping down and pouting at Zyra. She raised her eyebrows at him before leaning over and hugging him tightly, crawling into his lap and settling there. He knew how much his breakdown affected her: it hurt her physically and mentally and threw her into power way before she was ready. So the most he could do right now is offer her comfort and try to assure her it wouldn't happen again, assure her he wouldn't abandon his family again. 

"Okay, you were right Erica." Derek hears Stiles call from the front door. He shifts around and sees Stiles watching him looking mildly annoyed and well dressed. He gives him a quick smile and Derek returns it as best as he can without getting Zyra's hair in his mouth. 

"How bad was it? I told you it would suck! Who goes on a date at 8 am?" Erica calls from the kitchen, 

"I know right, then she thought she was like my mom or whatever the hell. She told me to stay away from Derek, what the fuck is up with that!" He shouts back plopping down next to Derek and turning on the tv. 

"What why?" Derek asks, finally dislodging Zyra and turning to face Stiles completely, the boy is flushed and he shrugs his shoulders lolling his head to the side and looking at Derek. 

"I didn't ask, I just got up and left. It might be the eyebrows though, they're very intimidating." Stiles teases, wiggling his fingers in Derek's face. He swats at it and sits back, looking at the tv but not paying attention. Stiles starts talking about his date earning light growls from Ashley and giggles from Zyra, he waves one hand around to emphasize his story and Derek has to duck numerous times to avoid getting hit in the face. When Stiles is done and Ashley and Erica stop lecturing him, Stiles gets up to go change and Derek can't help but watch him walk away. He leans his head back and Erica sucks her teeth, suddenly sitting next to him and leaning in his space. 

"You like him, Der." She whispers and he laughs, harder than he should have maybe but whatever it was funny. 

"I've known him for a month. Barely." He says, sitting up straighter and fidgeting his shirt. 

"You've only known Scott for a month, he's part of our pack now." She laughs swatting at his ass as he gets up. He gives her the finger and goes to his room, pulling out his phone and just staring at it. He didn't like Stiles, the guy was a cool person and yeah Derek considered him a friend but he didn't like him. The kid was reckless and rebellious, he was loud and obnoxious and he never took no for an answer. He was always trying to help even when he couldn't, pigheadedly loyal, too nosy and curious and he annoyed the living shit out of Derek. And. 

Ok. 

Alright. 

He was everything Derek liked in a person, right down to the obnoxious joking and self-sacrificing nature. Didn't mean Derek had to like him. So what if he liked the way Stiles took care of his friends and always laughed at his own jokes, the way he wrung his hands out every time they watched Law and Order and someone was confessing to a murder, the way he would hug Jamie until she fell asleep and stay hugging her for another hour, the way he seemed to have thousands of facts stored in his head and the way he smiled whenever Derek would start a debate with him. So what if Derek liked the way his jeans were always a bit tight at the top and cupped his ass perfectly, or the way he'd bite his lip when he was piling food on a plate or the way his warm brown eyes got softer every time he looked at Allison and Lydia. And yeah ok, Derek was acting stupid. No one would be mad at him for liking Stiles, he doubts anyone would really care. But he knows who he is, he knows how everyone sees him and that's what the problem is. He won't let himself like Stiles, because he knows the feeling will never be mutual. 

So no, Derek doesn't like Stiles because Derek is a punk who'd rather run from his feelings than face rejection. And he's okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is late, I am super duper super sick. 
> 
> Not too happy with how this turned out let me know what you guys think. 
> 
> Progress.... Maybe... Love you all


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates Sunday's!!

"Kyotenhok drop me off at work." Stiles asks a couple days later, shuffling his feet and jingling his keys. Jamie is running around his feet with a small toy car and Derek doesn't remember the last time he's had the house to himself. But it seems right to him and at this point he'd feel weird not making Lydia coffee before she leaves for work in the morning, or not having Allison and Scott watching cartoons at the crack of dawn because for some reason their sleep schedule was still synchronized. It already felt off since Erica and Boyd went back home but the extra tenants in his home filled their spot. He comes back to reality and grabs the keys off the table, kissing Isaac's forehead and rushing to the driveway. 

"Number one, I'm not a cat. Stop trying to learn Russian from the Internet. Number two, why don't you drive yourself or ask Scott." He asks rolling his eyes, he doesn't really mind but he has an image to uphold. 

 

"Scott takes longer and you were already dressed." Stiles whines from the passenger seat, leaning over the belt when Derek gets in the car. 

"You have a perfectly functioning car, right in the garage." 

"Yeah..but I'm too tired to drive after work and Isaac has done it for forever, he deserves a break." He shrugs lowering his window and leaning back. Derek plugs his phone into the radio and watches Stiles from the corner of his eye, his pale skin tightening over his chest with every breath and his long fingers tapping anxiously against his leg. 

"What's wrong with you?" He asks pulling out of the driveway. Stiles sighs and leans forward, looking from his shoes to Derek multiple times before settling his eyes on the steering wheel and drumming his fingers against his knee. Derek starts to smell Stiles' anxiety and pulls the car off into a gas station, telling Stiles he's not moving until he talks. Stiles starts to complain about being late until Derek does something with his eyebrows that makes Stiles shut up. 

"I spoke to Malia yesterday." He finally says, flexing his hand and avoiding Derek's eyes. 

"And?" Derek scoffs and pulls back out into traffic. He thinks he's doing a good job of not caring until Stiles mentions seeing her again and Derek is suddenly extremely pissed off. "Well that's nice and all Stiles but, I think you're forgetting that I could care less about who you decide to lay down with." He speaks slowly and Stiles groans, turning off the radio and slapping at his knee. 

"That's not fair. It's not fair that I decided to confide in you and you talk to me like I'm shit." He sounds strained and it upsets Derek even more, how dare he play the victim? He's the one who's going on a date with someone that he supposedly didn’t like. 

"Then don't confide in me. I don't care." And the moment the words leave his mouth, he wants to take it all back. Stiles looks at him as if he’s about to cry and it takes every bone in his body not to lean over and cradle him in his arms. 

"I... Ok." Stiles croaks, sitting back against the seat and pulling his phone out. Derek notices how he tries to shrink into himself and make himself small, notices how he smells more disappointed than angry and notices how he keeps looking over to say something but stops himself at the last minute. And Derek hates himself for reducing Stiles to that, but he can't bring himself to apologize. He finally pulls on to the highway and it's just his luck that they end up right in the middle a heavy traffic jam, 

"Call Kira tell her you're gonna be la-" 

"You're such a fucking asshole, you know that. Is that why Malia wants me to stay away from you so badly?" 

"What... I don't know, Stiles why don't you ask her. She is your girlfriend." Derek answers snidely and he knows he's being childish, but he just doesn't care at this point. 

"I was going to find out tomorrow, but since you don't care I'll just spend tomorrow getting my family settled back in our own place." 

"I didn't ask you to do that. I didn't ask you or your family to stay so you can go stay in your own place and do whatever the fuck you want, I don't ca-" 

"You're such a liar!" Stiles yells and Derek turns to face him completely, shock taking over his face. "Don't you dare tell me you don't care, you're so full of shit. If you didn’t care you wouldn’t always be fussing over me and making sure I remember to eat every five hours. You wouldn’t leave out those extra blankets on the couch for Scott and Allison, you wouldn’t make sure that Jamie's always dressed and fed by the time I wake up, Lydia wouldn’t always have a fresh pot of coffee in the morning. I see the way you are with Zyra and Ashley, how you do anything they ask. Hell..You even do ridiculous things for them before they ask. You let Isaac sleep with you for two days because he was having nightmares and needed to feel safe. Enough with the big bad alpha bullshit, I don't fucking believe it. I saw the look on your face when I told you what Malia said, you were hurt and confused and I hated that. That's why I'm going to see her again I'm going to find out what she thinks she knows and you're going to stop pretending you 'don't' care, cause that shit fucking hurts and I know it's not true." His face is beet red and he keeps flexing his hands as if he’s trying to refrain from punching Derek in the face. Derek stares at him for a second before rolling his eyes and turning away,

"Look don't use me as an excuse if you want to see her, do it." He moves the car into another lane that isn't going anywhere and hears Stiles curse under his breath before he's being pulled over to the passenger seat. 

Stiles is holding him by the collar two inches away from his face and if Derek wanted to he could easily move back into his own seat. But he doesn't and it feels like Stiles watches him forever: eyes searching for something but not finding anything, the honey and pure energy that Derek associates with Stiles invading his lungs, his cool breath fanning over Derek's upper lip and it's all driving him crazy. Derek is about to pull away until Stiles rolls his eyes and pushes his mouth against his, releasing his shirt to hold his face in place and sighing like this was something he'd been waiting for all his life. Stiles felt like something Derek didn't deserve, he was too pure and honest and just too good for him. His mouth was pressing frantically against Derek’s and Derek found himself straining against the seatbelt, trying to melt into Stiles and ignoring the burning sensation in his neck. Instead he pays attention to the way Stiles is gripping his hair, like if he loosens his hold Derek would float away forever. His mouth feels smooth and tough and Stiles kisses with almost sloppy precision, biting at Derek's bottom lip with just enough pressure that it almost send him through the roof. When Derek lets out an accidental moan, Stiles kisses him harder pushing him backwards and starts trying to climb into his lap. Until a honk from behind puts them back into reality and Derek jolts the car forward with Stiles still gripping his hair and partially in his lap. The traffic stops again and Derek pushes Stiles lightly off his lap, staring out the window and letting silence fill the car. Because, of course only he can brood after something amazing happens to him. 

He just kissed Stiles and. Wow. W O W. He feels like touching his mouth but he knows Stiles is staring at him and he can't risk looking dumb right now. Derek felt like he could scream, he never expected in a million years to ever feel that pretty mouth on his. Never expected that Stiles would ever want his face that close to his own. He was starting to feel conflicted, he was terrified but he couldn't ignore the intense feeling of elation he felt as his mouth still tingled from the kiss. He just wanted to reach over and drag Stiles back into his lap, he wanted to plaster himself to his back and slather every inch of his body in kisses. He knew how wrong he was, he knew that he shouldn't have indulged in the kiss. Stiles deserved better than Derek, he had no right to take advantage of the boys poor judge of character. Because he knew, he knew about Crystal and how badly she hurt him and Derek knew he could do no better than that. Stiles was probably just sexual frustrated and wanted to control something and Derek was the only thing he could get his hands on, maybe he was confused and thought that Derek was inviting him in by closing himself off. But Derek was nothing, nowhere near to being what Stiles needs or deserves and it destroys him. Because he was never enough and he never would be enough for anyone, not even himself. He was too brutal, too unreliable . He was a beast, something that could barely control itself and Stiles deserved someone that didn't have to tiptoe around just to make sure he was safe. He deserved someone who didn't have blood on their hands. 

They pull up to the bar a few minutes later and Stiles stays in the car, staring at his hands and barely containing a smile. It made Derek feel dirty because he knew Stiles wasn't really happy. 

"Picking me up?" He whispers, still watching his hands. Derek grunts an affirmative and Stiles finally breaks out into a grin, getting out of the car and nearly colliding with a patron because he's repeatedly looking back towards the car. Derek smiles at him right before he gets in and he turns beet red, walking into the door before finally going inside. But with Stiles gone, Derek's thoughts immediately ran wild. And he needed to stay away and let Stiles really be happy. So he turned off his phone and drove away, in the opposite direction of his house. 

He felt Stiles on his lips the whole drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm double updating today!!
> 
> Love you all!
> 
> By the way when stiles speaks in Russian I don't write it in the language I write it as him sounding the word out. It's dumb but lol. 
> 
> Next chapter will be up at 5:30


	16. Chapter 16

"Stop smiling so damn hard the customers want sexy and mysterious not cute and preppy." Kira hisses, sliding a beer down the bar and moving to the ice box behind Stiles. He turns around and rests his head on her shoulder, humming and nuzzling her neck.

"I kissed Derek and he kissed me back." He sang into her ear before grabbing a shot glass and turning back towards the bar. He hears her squeal and his face flushes red,

"Oh my god! Isaac owes me 20 bucks! How was it, what happened oh my god." There's a customer banging on the counter and yelling at people and she holds a finger up before spinning around and leaning over in his face "Hey fuck face cut it the fuck out or leave my bar." She turns back to Stiles with the biggest grin on her face and pushes him to continue.

"He was just acting like a dick and I just got annoyed so naturally, I kissed him." He passes a customer a beer and tries to tone down his grinning after she rolls her eyes and walks away.

"Did you guys talk?"

"Nah, he was too shocked and I decided to limit the amount of heart attacks I give people down to four a day."

"Well yeah, no one expects to be randomly kissed when they're being a dick to someone." She snarks and he rolls his eyes,

"Yeah well, no one expects to kiss a dick, unless they're about to suck it." And she throws her head back and laughs, walking away to handle the other side of the bar.

Stiles was on cloud ten because cloud nine was for suckers that hadn't kissed Derek Hale. That kiss had been coming for a month and a half, it was a kiss he had planned since his birthday. But back then the kiss was only sexually motivated, Stiles really only wanted to get into his pants. But the kiss he gave Derek in the car meant a lot more than just sex and that was something that terrified Stiles. Derek made Stiles' heart skip a beat every time he even took a breath in Stiles' direction, he was kind and gentle and everything Stiles could never be. He was graceful and quiet and thoughtful, even though he rarely spared a thought for himself. He laughs at old cartoons and eats his pancakes without syrup, he reads till five in the morning and sometimes forgets that Stiles doesn't speak Russian. He made Stiles feel as if every single thing he said was important and everything he did was special, he made Stiles feel wanted and cared for. So yeah the kiss was more than sex, even though sex wasn't completely not involved. The dude is hot, sex is definitely on his mind. But the kiss was more of a 'thank you for being so amazing and giving me good vibes.' And yeah, Stiles took a huge risk kissing him because he didn't know about Derek's romantic life. He could've been straight or not interested and Stiles remembers to thank whatever gods that are out there that it ended with a kiss back and not a fist to the face. He's glad he finally took the chance and found out if Derek was as interested as he was, he would've been glad even if it turned out he wasn't interested. Cause now Isaac couldn't say he wasn't putting himself out there, because he did no matter the outcome. He made an effort and took a risk and took something he wanted and fuck, it worked perfectly. And it turns out Stiles doesn't mind stubble burn, in fact it's a welcome reminder of Derek's mouth on his.  
-

By the time he takes lunch, the stubble burn is gone and he's had his ass grabbed at twice. He goes to the back and turns on his phone, instantly getting fourteen notifications from the group chat Zyra started with the pack and 5 missed calls .

_Mr. Zyra: Derek come to Boston Memorial Hospital, Erica's gone into labor._

_Mr. Zyra: Is anyone getting through to D? I'm only getting his voicemail._

_$c0tt: Stiles is Derek with you?_

_Big daddy 1 hunna: I'm here, no answer from D._

_Zy: mayb S is busy, not picking up. D is M.I.A, his gps is off._

_Mr. Zyra: It's not really a gps hacking situation Zyra._

_Zy: u r v cute can't wait to marry u! every situation requires hackin ask tha ginger_

_Doughboy: not the time Z. I've called Derek five times and he hasn't answered. I'm worried, his phone is never off._

_$c0tt: he's not home. Stiles I'm cumin soon._

_Lilith: I'm heading over to the hospital with Ally and Jam now, find Derek before I get there guys. Do not wanna deal with a pissed Erica._

_Lilith: btw blondie is right._

_Mr. Zyra: where is Stiles?_

_$c0tt: he turns his phone off at work, ash where r the jeep keys?_

_Big daddy 1 hunna: kitchen drawer under the sink._

Stiles decided to call Isaac, knowing that he'd have the most information for him. The line rang for a while and the longer he waited the more anxious he felt until finally the line picked up and he got an ear full of loud yelling.

"God this is gross. Stiles? Stiles, where's Derek? Erica keeps asking for him and she's getting cranky." Isaac's panting and Stiles almost feels bad for him, then he remembers Erica is the one pushing out a human or wolf or hybrid human/demon.

"I don't know, he dropped me off and left."

"But why is his phone... Did something happen?" Silence. "Stiles?" More silence followed by a aggravated groan from Stiles.

"I kissed hi-"

"Oh my god!" Isaac hisses and the noise in the background disappears. "He's probably having a crisis right now, you couldn't do this yesterday or tomorrow?!" Stiles huffs and Isaac keeps babbling on about Stiles' bad timing.

"Isaac, buddy, stay on topic. Why is he having a crisis?" Stiles' break is ending soon and he'd like to attempt to fix this.

"Why do you think? This dude has a crisis whenever he has to tie his shoe. Just go get him, he's probably at Zyra's beach house because he's just so obvious and dumb."

"I'm working, Isaac. I get off at 3, I'll go get him then."

"Now you care about work, you know you're a character." Isaac says incredulously and Stiles hangs up the phone, running his hands through his hair and returning to the bar. He sees Scott talking to Kira and waves at him before going to his section. He's pissed and buries himself in odd tasks to try to ignore it. Why the fuck was Derek such a fucking piss baby, who the fuck runs away after fucking kissing someone. Why does Derek always have to always act like a martyr, always has to find a problem where there isn't one. He probably thinks he's saving Stiles or some shit like that cause he's so fucking stupid. He's ruined, made, and ruined Stiles day all in a five hour time period. He's so fucking d-

"If you scrub any harder, the rag will probably disintegrate." Scott says, lightly picking up Stiles' hand and holding it. Scott smiles weakly and bats his eyelashes, successfully making Stiles laugh.

"Derek's a fucking asshole." He says, pouring Scott a beer and taking a sip before putting it on the bar.

"Ok, why?"

"He's missing cause.. I kissed him."

"Oh dude no way! Isaac owes me $20!" Kira shouts a 'me too' from across the bar and Stiles snorts at the dumb grins on their face. "Anyway, Derek will let anything get to him so just talk to him. Maybe you should've done that before you kissed him, you know how sensitive he is. Sometimes people want to grow and the only thing holding them back is them." Scott pops some of the peanuts on the counter in his mouth and Stiles serves someone before coming back to Scott and thumping him on the head.

"Did you just come here to be a philosophical asshole or for the free beer?"

"Actually I came here for Kira." he says, blushing and Stiles laughs.

"Her girlfriends think she's pretty cute too." Scott's face drops and Stiles pats his shoulder in faux sympathy. "If you ever need someone to cuddle with, Jamie doesn't discriminate." Scott shakes his head dejectedly and Stiles giggles, going to attend to the rest of his customers.

-

His shift ends quick and he pecks Kira on the cheek before racing Scott to the jeep. He lets Scott drive and gets the address from Isaac before they settle down and its gets too quiet.

"How are you and Ally?" He asks tentatively and he watches Scott struggle to keep a straight face and feels bad for asking.

"She's happy, so I'm happy you know. You know what she told me last week, that we weren't in love anymore we were just comfortable. And I wanted to be pissed at her but, she's right. You get stuck when you're unwilling to grow. And it's nice, she's an amazing friend. So I guess I'm fine and I'll always be fine, even when I'm not." Stiles stares at him, eyes widened and his jaw threatening to drop.

"Europe has made a man out of you, Scotty boy." Scott shoves his shoulder and he beams at him,

"So what you gonna do about Derek?" He asks, turning on to a dark street and drumming his fingers against the steering wheel. He was anxious and Stiles had no clue why, when he was the one who should be worried. He had to deal with an overgrown man-child who didn't understand that it was okay to feel feelings.

"No clue, buddy."


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates Sunday.

"You gonna wait for me?" He asks looking up at the dark house in front of him. Scott shakes his head no and Stiles just nodded like he knew that would be the answer. 

  "This is something you and Derek have to talk through. Me being here would just hold you guys back." Stiles snorts and gives Scott the middle finger before he jumps out the car and runs up the steps, searching for the potted cactus where the key was. Scott drives off once he finds the key and before Stiles can think too much on it, he pushes the key in the door and walks into the house. Directly down the hall he sees a door open and knows Derek is down there exercising like Isaac said he'd be. Stiles thinks about going down quietly and handling things softly but he knows Derek already knows he's here and besides, he's fucking pissed. He storms down the steps and Derek's running insanely fast on a treadmill in the corner, he's topless and sweaty and Stiles really wishes they weren't about to argue because Derek just looked too good. 

  "Erica's giving birth and you're here figuratively running from your problems." He says, sitting on the bench and watching his feet. 

  "She'll forgive me." Derek says gruffly 

  "That's not the fucking point, Derek!" Stiles yells, pushing out of his seat. Derek stops the treadmill and steps down. He looks angry and his irises are rimmed red, like he's trying not to shift. Stiles himself feels like tearing a hole into something because he was so tired of everyone acting like fucking children. 

  "What's the point then Stiles? Why the fuck are you here?"   

"Why are you being such a fucking baby? It was a fucking kiss, it's not like I tricked you into marriage. I kissed you, I kissed a boy I liked. If you didn't like it then tell me, don't fucking run away. That's fucking insensitive and its fucking stupid, use your words don't run like a little kid." 

   "I liked it! Is that what the fuck you want to hear?!" 

  "Thats not the entire point but yes, thats what I wanted to hear!"   

"But, you didn't like it, Stiles. You don't like me, I know you don't. I'm attractive to you but you don't like who I really am. I don't want you to either, I rather not hurt you." Stiles squints at him like that's the dumbest thing he's ever said, because it is the dumbest thing he's ever said.   

"So you think, that I broke my 'never like anyone' rule because you're easy on the eyes. You're so fucking stupid. I had my heart shattered, fucking destroyed and you think I'm gonna fucking kiss you like that because you're attractive? I feel like hitting you, like punching you out right now. I like you, you you. The person that you are with the pack, the person you are around strangers, the person you are when we're alone. That's what I like, it just so happens that you're physically blessed by the gods but that's not it at all. I'm not some dumb confused kid, well I mean I am but I'm not confused about this. The only way I'll leave this alone is if you don't want it because YOU don't like me." Stiles went from pissed to soft and genuine in ten seconds and watching Derek's face process what he was saying made him anxious, like now he was just waiting for the actual rejection. 

  "You don't know what I've done."   

"You don't know what I've done." He retaliates cutting him off. Derek didn't know a single thing about who he was before he moved to NYC, which was also part of his allure. Derek's laugh is spiteful and he's purposely avoiding Stiles eyes, making himself busy by grabbing a towel off the treadmill and folding it. 

  "I almost killed my pack." He finally says and Stiles shrugs, sitting back down and running his hand through his hair.   

"Me too. I stabbed Allison and Scott, but this is in the past. It's something that I couldn't control and something that I've spent years apologizing for. I know that if you meant whatever you did, you wouldn't still have your pack. You don't know a single thing about my past and I don't know a single thing about yours. So why try to run because you think yours is gruesome?" Derek sniffles and leans against the wall behind him, staring at his shoes and Stiles purses his lips keeping his eyes on Derek's face. He keeps fidgeting around, picking at his towel and flexing his fingers. 

  "I'm sorry." His voice cracks and the amount of emotion in his voice looks like it scares him and it makes Stiles feel a little less angry. He gets up and goes to stand next to Derek, keeping their shoulders a couple inches apart. They sit there in silence and Stiles counts the things they've probably ruined, especially if this doesn't go right.   

"Let's go before Erica kills us." He says a few minutes later, pushing himself off the wall and walking ahead. He stops on the staircase and Derek smiles weakly at him before pushing up the steps. 

  -

  They've been in the car for an hour and a half and they've been silent for an hour and a half, Derek was driving 20 miles over the speed limit and every song that played previously was a sappy love song until Derek slapped the radio off. Stiles had wanted to say something but every time he gathered the courage to speak it seemed Derek sped the car up. He looked over to where Brooding Beauty was sitting and let his eyes wander, tracing the sharp edges of his jaw, his eyes sharp and calculating and pretty and Stiles got annoyed all over again. Because shit, he was so pretty and so fucking stupid.   

"You're doing 70 in a 50." He finally said, straightening up in the chair.   

"We're already late. We still have an hour to go."   

"We can't get there if we're dead, Derek." and Derek eases off the pedal bringing it from 75 to 59. The car becomes silent again and Stiles' thinks his brain might explode. "Can I play some music? I'm gonna play music. Derek what type of music do you like? You seem like a real classic rock type of guy. Led Zeppelin? Queen? The Rolling Stones?" Derek laughs and looks over at Stiles in confusion, which relaxes Stiles and makes him feel calmer than he has all day. "Come on, not the weirdest thing I've ever asked. What's your favorite type of music?" 

  "Uh.. I don't know. I don't have a favorite genre, I like everything that sounds good... I even like c-"   

"Don't say country! Don't!" 

  "What? I like country, it's not that bad! I'm proud!" They both start laughing and Derek goes into his phone, putting on a Blake Shelton album and telling Stiles that he just has to listen to this and that he doesn't know real music if he's never listened to country. So Stiles did what he did best and complained until Derek growled at him to shut up but after a while Stiles thought he was starting to enjoy it and switched it off. 

  "Okay, alright. It isn't as bad as I thought it would be, ok? Country still sucks though and I don't approve of your life choices. But who's your favorite artist?" 

  "It's a tie between David Bowie and Bob Dylan. Don't even try shit talking, they're the greatest and I will kill you." Stiles throws his head back, laughing so hard tears prick at his eyes. 

  "David Bowie? Do you have like galaxy leggings in your closet somewhere? Is that why you have so much hairspray." He laughs again and Derek's face turns bright red. He takes a sharp right turn that makes Stiles hit his head against the window and spit out a nice selection of curses and threats. 

  "Don't shit talk Bowie, Stiles." He mumbles, parking the car and looking over at Stiles who was still cursing and rubbing his head. Stiles groans and he knows he's overreacting but he just wants to make Derek feel bad. 

  "I think you knocked something loose." he whines, pouting at Derek who looked like he didn't believe a word coming out of his mouth. 

  "Does it hurt a lot?" He asks leaning over to check his handiwork. Stiles nods and he feels like a 16 year old boy with a crush when he realizes how close they are. Derek moves back and sighs, pushing back the stray hairs on Stiles' forehead and smiling. The small gesture has Stiles' heart about to give up and he can't help but move closer to Derek, he feels stupid for being so infatuated. They stare at each other for a few seconds until Derek leans in and kisses Stiles' cheek softly, his hand loosely holding Stiles' neck. 

  And ok, this is an effective way to apologize.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda dead. This week and weekend has been so hectic. This is not my best. 
> 
> I love you guys.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Sunday!

When they finally walked into the hospital, Ashley was passed out in the lobby with Lydia's head in her lap. Zyra, Isaac, Scott and Allison were talking to the receptionist and Jamie was missing from the area. He walked over to them while Derek ran up the stairs on the left. 

"Where's my baby?" Stiles asks, pulling Allison into a hug and leaning his head against hers. Scott looks at him with a tell me everything smirk and he chooses to ignore him and gives his attention to Isaac, because apparently he was the only one who knew how to adult around here. 

"She refused to leave Erica's side and Erica didn't tell us to take her out so she's in there," Isaac mumbled. He looked like he was running on empty and if he kept inactive for more than ten seconds, he would fall asleep on his feet. Stiles nodded and sent Isaac to go nap for a while before getting a visitor pass for him and Derek and following him upstairs. He walks in the room to find Boyd pacing and Erica and Jamie passed out. 

"She... Oh my god Stiles, Jamie. What the hell." Boyd's stuttering over his words and this is the first time Stiles has ever seen him speechless. "She uh, she came and laid down and Erica just fell asleep. I don't, I don't understand." His face is slack and he's stopped pacing to stand next to Derek, who's taking Erica's pain and watching the both of them intently. 

"Stiles, where's Jamie's mother from?" Derek asks, straining and rolling his eyes in pain. And Stiles knows there's no reason not to cooperate but he gets irrationally protective every time someone mentions Crystal and he just shrugs his shoulders and looks back at the sleeping kid in front of him. Boyd rolls his eyes and Stiles knows he's gonna tell Derek and he should stop him and do it himself, but he's feeling stubborn and continues to ignore them. 

"She was an exchange student from Trinidad so I'm guessing she's Trinidadian." Boyd grumbles, flicking the back of Stiles' head. Stiles looks up at Derek who's watching him intently like he knew the reason Derek's eyes glowed red or something. 

"I don't know why you're looking at me like I know something. I didn't even know Jamie was a wolf." 

"She's not." Boyd says and now Stiles is pissed enough to hit something or strangle someone. Why didn't he or anyone else know what fucking species his fucking kid was? Why was this even a problem for him? And why were Erica's claws out? 

"It's coming!" Boyd shouts and in the next three seconds, Jamie was in his arms and Derek is shuffling him out the room. Jamie wakes up and kisses his face, talking to him about something that happened earlier but he's not paying attention because he's too busy staring holes into Derek. 

"You said she was a wolf." He growls and Jamie puts her hand on his face lightly. 

"Do you feel that?" Derek asks, he looks bewildered and slightly calmer. 

"Feel what a-hole? What is my kid?" Derek continues ignoring him and staring at Jamie. He walks over to her and his eyes flutter slightly, 

"Hey Jamie, baby, what are you doing?" He asks and his voice is slightly slurred, he's staggering but keeps staring intently at Jamie. Stiles is confused, all she's doing is holding his face and talking about Allison's dress. But when Derek speaks to her she becomes serious, almost somber in the way she regards him. 

"Daddy's upset, I don't want daddy upset." She says moving her other hand to Derek's face. His knees buckle and Stiles shoots his free hand out to grab the back of his shirt before he collapses on the floor. He sets Jamie in the seat before him before bending down and semi dragging/semi carrying Derek to the seat next to Jamie. Derek looks extremely calm and can barely hold his head up, he has a small smirk on his face and he's making sounds but Stiles doesn't understand any of them. 

"Jamie, stop it. D-daddy is fine, I promise." Stiles whispers, getting on his knees and grabbing Jamie's hands. She stares at him for a long minute before laughing and swinging her feet into Stiles' chest lightly. Derek grunts and sits up from his slump like he's been asleep all day. "Fun, huh?" Stiles says, brushing back Jamie's hair. Derek widens his eyes and pushes him slightly. 

"I don't know what the hell that was, but wolves don't do that." He pulls his phone out and starts typing furiously while Stiles plays with Jamie. He's freaked out and he'd really like to know how his 30 pound three year old just dropped a disgustingly fit 30 year old by touching him. 

"What happened?" He asks, keeping his voice light. If Jamie was knocking people out because he was worried or upset, it might be in other people's best interest if he learned to mask his emotions better. "I mean when my toddler knocked you out, what happened?" Derek's ears heat up and Stiles lets out a loud laugh, earning another shove into the chairs. 

"I felt calm, I think she was trying to stop us from fighting. She made me so relaxed I was physically impaired. My mom said that, if it's alright with you, to bring her to the house." He's shuffling his feet and the action is so cute, Stiles almost forgets he's waiting for a response. 

"O-oh yeah, sure no probl-" 

"Daddy! I want sleep!" Jamie cries, shaking the chair and pulling at his shirt. He picks her up and tries to calm her down but she just starts crying louder. He's about to tell Derek to drive them to Erica's house when he looks up and is met with ruby eyes and fangs. 

"Okay. We're getting out of here, let's go." He grabs Derek's hand and pulls him towards the staircase, yelling at him to catch a grip because that ugly mug is not something anyone wants to see. He feels Derek's claws scratching the back of his hand and Jamie is starting to throw a tantrum, so he pulls all of them out of an exit instead of going through a lobby and rushes everyone to the car. He's trying to buckle Jamie in when Derek lets out a growl so loud the car shakes. 

"Stiles." 

"One second." 

"If you don't drive right now, I'm going to hurt someone." 

"Ok. Ok." He hustles to the drivers seat and pushes the key in the ignition, barely closing the door before he pulls off. The five minute drive to Erica's house is filled with soft whimpers and labored breathing and Jamie is half asleep by the time they get to the house. Stiles leaves Derek in the car, grabbing Jamie and rushing her into the guest room. After he tucks her in Jamie falls asleep instantly and he watches her sleep, matching his breathing to the rise and fall of her chest. She's starting to look more like her mother, her pouty mouth that looked so much like his in her earlier years becoming full and her almond eyes becoming a bit rounder. Her skin is a shade or two darker than it used to be and her hair seems to be curling tighter. His chest tightens and when he reaches out to touch her, he notices the blood on the back of his hand from Derek's claws. He hadn't even noticed they broke skin and he gets out of bed to go clean up, walking right into Derek's chest. 

"Stiles." 

"Shit."

"Sorry. About the scratches." Derek mumbles grabbing Stiles hand and closely examining it. 

"I don't know how I'll ever survive this one, Derek. Think I'm really done for this time." 

"You have such a." And Stiles is crowded against the wall behind him with Derek's breath hot on his neck, "smart ass mouth. Never know when to stay shut." He kisses Stiles' neck and Stiles almost melts in his arms, letting an embarrassing squeak fall out. Derek puts his hands on Stiles' waist and kisses Stiles' shoulder before dropping his head there. When Stiles gets over the initial shock of Derek hugging him, he slowly wraps his arms around his torso and kisses Derek's head tentatively. He freezes up when Derek shifts around but Derek only pulls him closer. "It's ok, you don't have to tiptoe." He mumbles pushing his face further in Stiles' neck. 

"Don't know last time I took some liberties you tried to play hide and seek, which by the way you really suck at that. You should take some pointers from Jamie." Derek squeezes his waist and he laughs, running his fingers through his hair and feeling a little giddy. He does it again and sags against the wall. "This is like the fourth best day of my life." He exclaims and Derek laughs, pulling away from Stiles' neck and lifting his brows. 

"What are the first 3?" 

"The day I took Jamie home from the hospital, obviously." 

"Obviously." 

"Three days after I moved over here, I met Kira and she kicked Scott's ass." 

"Do I want to know why?" 

"He said something stupid about wolves being stronger than foxes, naturally she handed him his ass on a plate." 

"Now, I wish I was there to see that." He kisses Stiles forehead and stays there, urging Stiles to keep talking. 

"My third favorite day is.. Uh that time in your house. We were watching the Mets game and you and Scott were wrestling with Jamie." Derek's hands are running up and down Stiles' side and it was becoming harder for him to speak. "Uhh and Jamie she uh told you guys that you weren't stronger than me, it's cute the faith that she has in... Oh my god. Ugh you're feeling very touchy." Derek laughs and nuzzles his face into Stiles throat and Stiles is finally starting to feel the stubble burn that was bound to happen with the way Derek was rubbing all over him. 

"Would it be weird if I told you I was scent marking you?" 

"What the hell is that? Like remembering how I smell?" 

"Wow, really? You ever notice how sometimes Jamie just rubs her face against you or one of the pack just randomly touches you? They're getting their smell on you, it's a territorial thing. It's stupid but it's really important for us to know that other wolves know that you're our... Pack." Stiles stares at him for a second and let's it all sink in, he's trying to decide if that's weird or not when Isaac walks through the door with Ashley half asleep on his back and Lydia carrying their stuff. The way the house was set up, the front door opened right into the hallway... Where Derek had Stiles pressed against the wall with his face still buried in his neck. 

"Oh god, Isaac you owe me $20," Ashley says quietly, not bothering to lift her head. Derek pushes away from Stiles almost reluctantly and grabs the bags from Lydia, slapping the side of Isaac's head in the process. Lydia gets a thoughtful look on her face and walks over to Stiles, dragging him in the guest room and pulling them both down next to Jamie. He tries to say something but she just throws his arm over her and brings Jamie to her chest. Even though he was wide awake not even five minutes ago, he's exhausted now. So he joins the oddity that is Lydia and passes out. 

-

The phone vibrating on the bed wakes him up and he answers it before even opening his eyes. 

"Stiles? Hey I know you're probably sleeping but Erica had the babies." Stiles sits up and checks the clock across the room. 

"Babies? Like multiple? And at what time?" Stiles wakes up Lydia and shuffles off to the bathroom knocking on Ashley and Isaac's door. 

"A boy and a girl, she didn't even know! And they finally came around 7 this morning." Stiles hears Allison thank someone before telling Stiles to get his ass down there and hanging up. He quickly runs through his morning routines before waking up Jamie and getting her dressed. Everyone's dressed and ready to go ten minutes later excluding Derek who left after Stiles fell out. Isaac's wearing one of Stiles' shirts and his hair is spiraling wildly around his head, Ashley's hair is piled high on her head and she's wearing one of Boyd's t-shirts, Lydia's wearing Scott's jeans and a tank top and Stiles is confused as to why nobody is wearing their own clothes today. They all pile into Ashley's car and head off, nearly killing themselves trying to get into the hospital. They run right upstairs and of course Stiles' bumps right into Boyd, he puts Jamie down and pulls Boyd into a hug. 

"Welcome to the Handsome Daddies Club, the member count of one was getting very lonesome." He exclaims, clapping Boyd's back and laughing when he pulls away and Boyd's eyes are tearing. Boyd pulls him in for another hug and this time Stiles is quiet and offers his friend the support he didn't know he needed. 

"They're so beautiful, Stiles man." Boyd mumbles and he sounds as if just thinking about it is going to rip him in half. They let go of each other and Boyd pushes him into the room, running to Erica's side. Erica's holding a baby in a green blanket and talking to Jamie and when Stiles looks around, he sees Allison holding another one in a similar blanket. 

"So their names, and excuse me for bringing this up, are catwoman and batman right?" He says climbing on the bed and Erica laughs so loud she scares the baby in her arms. 

"I tried but Boyd shot it down. Alex and Alicia Boyd. Or thing 1 and thing 2 as Derek so kindly offered." Stiles can't help the grin that crosses his face when Allison puts Alex in his arms and sits on the floor in front of him. They stay in the room for two hours until Erica gets tired and Boyd kindly throws them all out. 

"I am tired. Do you guys still do puppy piles? I can go for a puppy pile right now." Allison says yawning and grabbing Jamie's tiny hand. 

"We are adults now Allison, they are called dog piles thank you very much." Isaac says, lightly shoving her as they all walked in the parking lot. They're arguing over who goes in whose car when Derek stops the pack and sniffs the air. Isaac and Scott follow him before they all look wildly at Stiles, 

"What? Do I stink?" He says smelling his arms, Isaac shakes his head and pulls out his phone typing in it before thrusting it in Stiles' face. The screen says 'Why is Malia here' and Stiles eyes bulge out so far that he fears they'll fall out of his head. Instead of standing there and staring at everyone, Allison grabs Jamie up and straps her into the car seat in Stiles' car before sliding in next to her. Derek climbs into the front seat and throws his car keys at Scott, threatening to castrate him if anything happens to his car. Isaac and Lydia get into their cars and Ashley climbs into the seat next to Jamie. Stiles is still standing in the same spot as before looking extremely lost and confused until Derek reaches his hand out the window and grabs his shirt, 

"We're getting out of here, we means you too. Get in Stiles." He growls, trying to keep his voice as low as possible. 

"But how?" 

"Stiles get in the car now." Allison yells out the back window and that's enough to get his feet scrambling to the passenger seat. Once he's in the car they all pull off in single file order and he's never been so confused in his life. First of all how the hell did she know where he was, second why was everyone freaking out it was just Malia and she was harmless. When he voices his thoughts, Derek grumbles something under his breath and Ashley slaps his head. 

"So I know I should've told you guys this like last week but she's been like hanging around the house a lot and she's been kinda threatening Isaac. But we both thought nothing of it cause, I thought that's just how she was and she lives sorta close to the house. I think she's been following Sti-" 

"You didn't think to even mention this Ashley? That wasn't important enough?" Derek yells, pressing his foot harder on the gas which makes Stiles groan internally at the abuse his baby is enduring right now. 

"I had it under control!" She squeaks sitting up straight and crossing her arms. 

"This is under control? I'm your alpha if you see any threats to our pack you report to me." 

"I'm sorry, ok. It just seemed harmless." She sits back and Stiles reaches his hand back to put it on her knee. He hoped he was offering some type of comfort, 

"If we're apologizing, I'm sorry too. I've seen her around the house a couple of times and thought nothing of it. It seems so stupid now to not have said anything." Allison says, placing a hand on Derek's shoulder. She looks genuinely torn up about it and Stiles feels bad for worrying her. Derek's face drops and he looks like if he could, he would beat himself up. Allison's specialty is kicking asses and making people feel bad for making her kick your ass. 

"It's okay, Ashley it's ok. I'm sorry for yelling." He grumbles, sagging against the wheel a bit before pulling into a rest stop. Stiles has to admit it looks cool when the other three cars follow, he almost felt like they were C.I.A agents. Derek stops the car and tells Ashley to stay with Jamie, they make weird eye contact before she nods. He gets out slowly, beckoning Allison and Stiles to follow. And it's almost funny how puffed up he looks walking towards the field. Isaac falls in behind Allison and Scott catches up to Derek, who is loosely holding Stiles' hand. Stiles looks around for Lydia and sees her walking into the rest stop food court. He doesn't notice that they stop walking or that Ashley is driving away. What he does notice is the way Derek's grip tightens on his hand and the sleek white Jaguar that Malia is lounging on, her lips blood red and her green dress slightly hiking up her thighs. She looks bored and dangerous. 

"Ma-" Malia tells Derek to shut up and slides off the hood, stalking over to the middle of the field. 

"I have a message from Crystal." She announces with a hungry grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >.>
> 
> By the way, Crystal is Jamie's mom if that wasn't obvious. 
> 
> >.>
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Sunday

"How the fuck do you know who Crystal is?" Stiles snarls, dropping Derek's hand and trying to push himself into Malia's space. He stops short and turns to see Scott holding him by his belt loops. Malia smiles again, this time her fangs are out and she flashes her eyes at him. 

"She wants her kid back, Stiles. No lawyers, no visitation rights, just drop her off if you know what's good for you." Allison laughs and Malia steps back, glaring at her. 

"Is that a direct threat from her or are you just taking liberties? Cause I have no problem taking you out right now." Allison looks extremely terrifying and Stiles takes two steps away from her, just as a precaution. 

"Whatcha gonna do princess, give me etiquette classes?" 

"Try it, sweetie." Allison spits, pulling two knives out of her waistband and flipping them around in an impressive and unnecessary display of her skill. 

"Why does she want her now? She wasn't worried about her before?" Stiles asks, shifting nervously when he notices two people standing off to the side of the field where the forest started. He tries to tell Derek but it seems that Derek just thinks it's a nervous tick. 

"Things change, people change. Anyway, she wants you to leave Jamie with me next Friday by 9pm or she starts killing off the pack." She nods to the two people that were standing on the outskirts of the field and now the rest of the pack sees them. 

"Fuck you and fuck her. My fucking kid isn't going anywhere." Malia nods her head curtly and the two people at the edge of the field start running at them. Everyone goes into defensive mode, snarling and positioning themselves until Malia lets out a loud cry and runs towards the back of the field where someone is sprawled across the grass. Stiles watches her wail over the motionless body in shock until Isaac grabs his sleeve and forces him to run with the rest of the pack. Isaac pushes him to Lydia's car and slides in next to him, the moment Isaac closes the door the car pulls off. It's quiet for a moment and Stiles knows now isn't the time to freak out, but his hands are starting to look like they're far away. 

"Shoot to wound, not to kill Lydia!" Isaac yells and in his stunned stupor, Stiles hadn't even noticed Lydia in the passenger seat. Her eyes were wild when she looked back and Stiles knew she was feeling off, he only saw her like this after training or after an intense encounter. 

"No one saw him, he was coming right for Stiles. I had to take him out!" 

"Wolfsbane to his arm!" 

"IT WOULDN'T HAVE WORKED, IT WOULD HAVE CLIPPED HIM! I DID WHAT I HAD TO!" 

"YOU KILLED SOMEONE!" 

"I DID WHAT I HAD TO! DO YOU THINK I WANTED TO KILL HIM! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND RIGHT NOW!" She spits out and they stare hotly at each other before Isaac's phone rings. Lydia looks at Stiles, like she's pleading for him to understand. Understand the way she's understood every time he's pushed her away or the way she understood when Stiles was using Isaac for comfort, the way she understood every time he kept shut on something he should've told her about or the way she understood when she woke up to him sobbing in the middle of the night. And he does, he understands why it happened and why she made the decision. He understands because it's a decision that he would've made himself. He understands because he's never seen Lydia go about anything in cold blood and for that to change all of sudden is unlikely. And the moment she sees that he understands, she throws herself over the chair to hug him as best as she can kissing his face in a sloppy way that reminds him of Jamie. 

"Where is Ashley with my little girl?" He peers over Lydia's head to ask Isaac, who was staring out the window and gripping his phone.

"They're going to her house right now. She said it was the safest thing to do and I agree. Cause now we can do this two ways, Ashley masked their scents when they were headed up there. So Jamie can stay up there with her until we take out whoever Crystal is sending for us or we all go stay at Ashley's house and they come to us up there. Which is safer for civilians cause it's almost in the mountains like 30 miles away from civilization, but not safe for Jamie because she'll be in the middle of the fight." 

"Look I know what you want me to choose, I know you want Ashley safe. But-" Isaac throws up a hand and shakes his head so viciously his tight curls move, 

"Don't do that, just because you think you know about me and Ashley don't think that Jamie isn't my top priority right now. This isn't about Ashley she's an adult, this is about Jamie. The first option keeps Jamie safe, out of the fight. That's what I care about the most, I want her to be safe and unscathed. But I know you're going to choose the second option and if I'm honest I rather you did. So we're going up there and we're gonna protect my baby girl and do what we have to." Stiles nods at him and apologizes, grabbing Isaac's hand briefly. "And Lydia, I understand why you did that and I'm sorry for adding more weight on your shoulders." Isaac leans over the seat and kisses Lydia's cheek before pulling out his phone and calling Ashley. 

"All beef squashed!" Stiles jokes, throwing his head back on the seat.

"I'm sorry but can I just say that I can't wait for this fight, I'm gonna kick Crystal and Malia's asses so bad. Call me a fucking princess, fuck you." Allison grumbles, 

"She's not wrong," Lydia quips. Allison buries her hand in Lydia's hair and playfully pulls it. Stiles shouldn't feel calm, with the threat of losing Jamie looming over his head. But the familiarity and normalness of the four of them riding in Lydia's car listening to shitty house music, that none of them seem to like but never want to turn off, the way they used to in high school when she'd sneak over from LA. It made Stiles feel limbless and free. 

-

Ashley's house is almost a cabin in the woods, except for the fact that it's actually in a open field and is more of a manor than a cabin. It's two stories and the inside is huge and comfortable and speaks more for Ashley's personality than her car does. 

"It was Derek's, but he gave it to her for her 21st." Isaac whispers, clasping his hands. He looks angry and judging by Ashley's track record of acting on impulse, Stiles already knows why. The rest of them haven't arrived yet but the altercation at the rest stop had Stiles feeling antsy and anxious and he didn't care too much about where they were. He jogs up the wood steps and sees the door was already cracked open. Stiles walks in to Jamie running in circles with her hair waving behind her and Ashley singing and playing drums between her legs. Stiles rushes over and picks Jamie up, showering her with kisses and hugging her as tight as he can without hurting her. He doesn't realize he's crying until Jamie lets out a whine and wipes at his face. 

"I'm sorry, Daddy!" She cries out, kissing his eye and grabbing his hair. He's embarrassed at how emotional he's being, how silly he probably looks crying and laughing. He kisses her forehead again and he listens as she tells him about her wild adventure over here and how pretty the dare are. (She means deer but he's too content to correct her.) 

"I don't care, you're not alone in this anymore." Isaac yells five minutes later, sliding his phone across the table. 

"I'm really fucking tired of hearing that, ok? I did what was best, I saw those guys searching cars and I did what anybody with a brain would do and got Jamie out of there."

"Without fucking calling anyone?" 

"Did I not call you like five times? I am not a child that needs permission to do everything!" She screams, her face is flushed red and she looks about two seconds away from murdering him. 

"Then stop acting like one. " 

"Fuck you, Isaac!" She yells, slipping off her shoes and rummaging through the kitchen drawers. 

"Very fucking matur-" he spits out pushing shut drawers as she approaches them. Stiles is trying his best to cover Jamie's ears but doesn't want her to shriek during their fight. 

"I want nothing to do with you anymore, Isaac. I'm fucking serious. Get the fuck away from me." She flings the back door open and runs out into the field, leaving Isaac stunned by the counter. He squints in concentration before looking at Stiles, who apparently was the only one who got stuck downstairs during this madness. 

"Did she just break up with me?" He squeaks, looking out the door. Stiles shrugs because he doesn't know what to say and when Jamie looks up at him in question, he shrugs his shoulders at her too and tries not to laugh when she mimics him. 

"Go get her?" It sounds like a question but he doesn't really know what to say, he's as dumbfounded as Isaac is. When he looks up, he sees Isaac galloping across the field like a wild gazelle. Almost like he was waiting for Stiles' permission to go after her. "So... What are we gonna do today, beautiful?" He asks Jamie, pulling her hair up in a bun. He wants to laugh, he has about twelve different colored hair ties on his wrist that he wasn't aware of and he doesn't know when he became a walking Jamie salon. His mind goes to the huge container in his trunk filled with an assortment of hair products, dresses and other clothes, a flat iron, toys and a unnecessarily huge bow that he would never put on his kid but keeps it for Lydia's sake. 

"I wanna play, daddy." She strains, trying to get out of his hold. He lets her go and races her out the back door falling over and attacking her. She bites into his ankle and slips away when he jumps at her, leaving him wondering when the hell his daughter got so fast. Twenty dirt filled and grass covered minutes later, Lydia and Allison wander out back. Stiles slings Jamie onto his shoulders and slinks over to them, pretending to throw mud on Allison. 

"I paid almost $100 for this outfit, Stiles." Lydia says in disdain as she inspects the damage done to Jamie's clothes. 

"I'll pay you back, Sweetie. How you feeling there fire princess?" He asks Allison, making her turn bright red and she reaches out to punch his arm. 

"I'm fine, but Crystal's not going to be." She grabs Jamie off of Stiles shoulders and hugs her tightly, to Lydia's horror. "No one threatens to take my mini warrior from me." She snarls at Jamie and Jamie mimics her, making Lydia laugh. Stiles shakes his head and asks the girls to take her inside so he can get their things and runs around to the front, climbing in the trunk of the jeep and pulling out three bags filled with his and Jamie's clothes and about twenty bath soaps. He's glad he always leaves extra clothes in the car or else he'd have to go all the way back to Boston to get a clean pair of boxers. He throws them behind him and looks for the brown leather book that Deaton gave him before he left Beacon Hills. Finding it under a blue skirt and putting it in his pocket he shimmies out. 

"You know that you talk out loud sometimes, always about something odd. I thought you were talking to me at first, but then I realized you wouldn't be talking to me about rice pudding." She says, her accent as light as her voice is. Stiles knows if he turns around right now, that she'll have a tiny smile on her face. The same smile she used to give him when he used to embarrass himself trying to impress her or the one she gave him when he'd talk to Jamie in her stomach. "Come on, Stiles. Let me see how parenthood has aged you." She laughs sweetly and it's the same laugh he's heard a thousand times as he spit out theories about their creepy science teacher or the 'mysterious' deaths around Beacon Hills. He turns around and she's standing four feet away from him, looking at him the same way she did when she told him that he was going to be a father. Her light brown hair, which used to curl tighter than Jamie's, was straightened and stopped right below waist. Her chocolate skin looked smooth and radiant, the sharp brown eyes that used to make him feel less odd and more grounded were staring back at him. She was wearing blue shorts and a brown t-shirt. He felt like he was suffocating, like the sight of her just knocked his lungs out onto the ground and he hated her for still having that effect on him. She looked as if she wanted to move forward towards him but the feeble hand he managed to get up made her stop. 

"Why?" And he wants to punch himself. There were so many other things he wanted to ask, so many things he's stayed up long nights thinking about. And all he could ask was why. 

"Why do I want her or why did I leave?" She asks and she has the same weird facial expression that she had to school her face into every time she started to feel too emotional. 

"Why are you here?" Another dumb question. He knows exactly why she's here to try and take his little girl, but his mouth seems to be running from him at the moment. "I don't want to see you, you gave me a week. So give me that week, Crystal." 

"I wanted you to know why." 

"No you don't and besides, I don't want to know why. I want you to leave, go back to wherever the fuck you were for three years and leave us alone." 

"Please understand I-" and her calm demeanor sets him off. Because he deserves some honesty, he deserves her to come here and be brutally honest with him. 

"I don't want to understand this time, Crystal! I understood when you decided to keep the baby at 17, I understood when you sent yourself back to Trinidad for three months while you were pregnant with my kid, I understood when you gave birth and didn't call me, I understood when you abandoned us. I understood and I get it, you were scared. But I do not want to understand any reasoning behind you trying to take my kid." He takes a deep breath and is thankful that he kept his emotions in check and there were no tears covering his face, the way they were covering Crystal's face. She looked as if Stiles had just stabbed her and the way she was heaving, he thought her chest was going to cave in. She was really overselling this and he knows he should stop giving her what she wants, but this was therapeutic for him. 

"I wasn't scared." She mumbles, heaving heavily and rubbing at her eyes the way Jamie does after she cries. 

"What?" 

"I wasn't scared, I was trying to protect you two." Her accent comes out thick and his knees feel weak. "People were after me, I was scared they'd figure out what you and Jamie are. But I've taken care of that and I want to get to know my daughter. Malia came across by using force and I know that caused a riff but that's not my intention, I just want to know her." 

"Number one, me and Jamie are nothing. We are normal human beings. Second, you caused a riff the moment you decided to tried to blindside us and take Jamie from the car." Her eyes widen and he gives her a dirty smirk. "So cut the shit, be real with me." She throws her head back and laughs while he rummages in the bag behind him, never letting his eyes leave her slim frame. 

"Okay, you're right. I did want to cause a riff, but that's only because Malia's got a quarrel with your alpha. But I do want to get to know my little girl, I came here by myself as a demonstration of my pe-" four gunshots go off in the back of the house and she rolls her eyes, attempting to jump at Stiles before falling to the ground screaming. She may be fast but Stiles was always faster and had wolfsbane crushed in his hand during her little speech. He'd seen the bulky guy in the trees and besides he was always ready for some shit to go down. He runs towards where he heard the gunshots and throws mountain ash up in the air, making a circle around Crystal as an afterthought. When he gets to the back Ashley is topless and wrapping Isaac's bloody arm with her shirt, yelling for Lydia to get her wolfsbane and slapping Isaac's chest. A little way behind Lydia lay two twitching bodies and Malia, who was trying to push herself off the ground and failing each time. He threw mountain ash around the three of them and rushed to Ashley's side, uncapping his bottle of wolfsbane and shoving it in her hands while he fished a lighter out of his pocket. He worked quickly, burning the wolfsbane into his arm and half dragged Isaac onto the patio while Ashley was doing a perimeter sweep. He stands there watching Lydia as she keeps her AR-15 trained on Malia and tosses a bottle of wolfsbane towards her, sending the lighter right after. 

"Your friend has about 3 more minutes before the wolfsbane hits her heart, I suggest you get a move on it princess." Malia stares at her in shock before getting to work on the person next to her. In Scott's pack, no matter how much they wanted to, they never killed and never left anyone to die. It was something they practiced religiously and when Lydia took up arms practice, it was something Chris drilled into her head. 'Neutralize, then save your target if needed.' It was something she honestly believed in and he knows she's probably devastated about what she did earlier, so he's surprised to see her so level headed . He surrounds the perimeter of the house with mountain ash and finally drags Isaac into the house, pulling him onto the couch and checking his wound. 

"How did you do that? I didn't even see you come out front!" Ashley exclaims running into the living room and plopping down next to Stiles, examining Isaac's wound. 

"Stiles is a powerful wizard." Isaac jokes weakly. Stiles slaps his head and runs upstairs, calling Allison out from wherever she was and grabbing her and Lydia's jacket off the bed. Allison comes out of the bathroom with wild hair, holding Jamie in the shirt Allison was supposed to be wearing. 

"You're literally always half naked, wh-" he grumbles, pulling off his own to hand it to her. 

"There's someone in the tub, I couldn't get Jamie out in time. I put her- she's in mountain ash and I was too afraid there were more people out here." She hands Jamie off to Stiles and takes the shirt he was offering, meaning he was now topless and had Jamie's wet hair all over his chest. 

"My car, get in it and drive it away from Crystal. I'm gonna call Derek and pack Lydia up." They hustle down the steps and Stiles hands Jamie over to Ashley, pulling his phone out and quickly briefing Derek. Outside, Lydia still has her gun trained on the three inside the circle. She looks relaxed, almost bored and Stiles can see she's resisting the urge to laugh when he comes out. 

"Nice, perky nips." She's packing her gun up and has to stop to laugh at him, earning a middle finger for her efforts. 

"We're good on... Uh everything?" He asks scratching his neck. She looks up at him, a bunch of strands of hair resting on her forehead making her look younger, and purses her lips as if he just asked the hardest question ever. 

"Yeah, everybody lives." 

"Scott would be proud." He quips, picking up her case and walking around to the front. As soon as she comes into view, Crystal starts laughing. Stiles stops walking, ignoring Lydia whose pulling on his arm. 

"My pack isn't gonna stop till we're dead or we have Jamie." She stretches and sits up cross legged, watching Ashley and Isaac run to the car with Jamie between them. "She feels me here." 

"She doesn't feel shit, she's a fucking baby. Leave her the fuck alone!"

"She feels your anger though. She's so strong for -" Her eyes start to droop and the hand that Lydia had on his shoulder was slipping off. Lydia looks the way Derek did in the hospital and he's thankful she isn't wearing a dress when he throws her over his shoulder or she'd have his ass. He runs to the cars to find everybody on the ground and Jamie in the car crying and stomping on the seat, screaming for Stiles. 

"I'm right here baby, one second." He croons, laying Lydia in the front seat and kissing her forehead. He picks Jamie up and she screeches, grabbing on to his shirt and burying her head in his shoulder. 

"Daddy I want to leave!" She screams, her chest is heaving and he doesn't understand why she's so worked up. 

"Baby, I can't leave until you calm down. We can't leave Izzy and Ally here." He's running his fingers through her hair and humming something that seems to work in calming her down. "We good baby?" He mutters after five minutes, kissing her head and lightly bouncing her in his arms. 

"I okay, daddy." 

"You ready to let Izzy up?" 

"Yes, daddy." 

"Thank you, baby." He kisses her head and straps her into her car seat, sliding in next to her and waiting for everyone to get out the dirt. He feels bad for silently hoping everyone takes Lydia's car cause he just cleaned his floor and he just wants one thing to go right today. 

"What the fuck was that." Isaac groans, kicking his foot out and throwing dirt into the car. 

"I'd kick your ass but my three year old will just do it for me." He grins and Isaac sits up, fixing him with a stare that should be terrifying but is actually the funniest thing Stiles seen all day. 

He guesses he deserves the dirty car he ends up with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no Derek in this chapter. Not sorry, he had no place in this chapter lol. 
> 
> Also I'm going to make this into a series, I really love this AU and the characters I've created. It's going to be a series of ficlets, each ficlet dedicated to a relationship in this story. I'll probably start next week Friday with the Allydia (Allison and Lydia) ficlet if you guys are interested. 
> 
> Anyway I really like this chapter and I hope you guys like it too. 
> 
> Feedback is asked for and welcome


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Sunday.

"You know, there were two cars right?" Stiles says, pulling Lydia's hair out of his mouth. She stretches slightly on his lap before leaning her head against the driver's seat. 

"I didn't want to be alone. Shut up, I'm not even heavy." 

"I beg to diff-" Allison tries to chime in before Ashley freaks out in the passenger seat. 

"Is no one going to address the fact that the baby knocked us all out? I mean except for Stiles. Which is another problem? What the fuck is going on?" Every question coming out in a higher pitch than the first. She kept raking her hands through her hair and looking back at Jamie, like she was confused or afraid or trying to connect puzzle pieces and something inside of Stiles bubbles. He knows that look, the one that Lydia's father used to throw at him after he came out, the one that Scott used to give him for a while after the nogitsune had possessed him, like the one his own father gave him when he shattered three plates without touching them. Like they didn't understand him and didn't want to, like they were terrified of his next move and this in turn made him anxious. He didn't want Jamie to feel as awkward and out of place as he did when he was growing up, he wanted her to know she was special but didn't want her to feel different. He wanted his little girl to feel secure and okay and safe and the way Ashley was watching them, took away a bit of hope that that would happen. 

"Sweetie, I doubt this is the scariest thing you've seen. There's no reason to be staring." Lydia spits, sitting up and leveling Ashley with what Stiles can only guess is one of her teeth chattering stares. He hears Isaac mumble an 'easy' under his breath and he knows this situation just got hostile. Ashley and Lydia had clicked as soon as they met, becoming close faster than Stiles would have expected. So to see Lydia challenge her head on was, to Stiles, terrifying because Lydia didn't make friends easily. Ashley splutters, turning bright red and finding sudden interest in her hands. 

"I-I'm so sorry! NO! No. No. No that's not why I was staring! She just reminded me of this empath I met in El Salvador and I was trying to find connections between them. I-I-I would never judge, II-I-I-I mean I ggrow hair from my face who am I to judge." She scrubs at her face and Lydia deflates, putting a hand on her arm and mumbling something that Stiles doesn't catch but makes Ashley smile gratefully. They settle down after that, letting silence drift through the car. The rest of the car ride was filled with Stiles worrying, about Jamie, about Erica and Boyd, about him and Derek. And with all this shit looming over him, it was surprising that that was his main focus. What were they? They hadn't even had time to kiss more than once, had barely spoke about it, barely spoke to each other since then. And Stiles still didn't know how Derek felt, he didn't know if Derek really wanted to do this. 

And that terrified him. 

Because he was ready, he wanted to give it a chance and try to love someone the way he loved Crystal. Derek knocked down walls Stiles didn't even know he had up. He made Stiles feel like he could breathe again, like Stiles could stop tip toeing and take up all the space he wanted to. Stiles was always trying to be perfect for everyone and Derek made his imperfections seem like they were best thing in the world. Everything with Derek came naturally, like breathing. They fit eerily well together and Stiles loved the way that felt, he loved feeling at one with Derek. 

"So what happened last night? By the way Isaac you owe me $20." Lydia smirks, shifting on his knees and ignoring Isaac's groan. 

"I owe about seven people $20. I need to stop betting, I'm bad luck." He sighs,throwing his head back against the seat. Stiles laughs at him, promising to try and help him out in the future. 

"Stop trying to avoid me, Stiles." 

"I'm not, nothing happened really. I kissed him, we fought, he scent marked me, you guys came and now we're here." Stiles keeps his eyes trained on Jamie's feet because he knows if he looks up at one of them he's gonna start giggling like a twelve year old. And Stiles was not a baby. 

"I can't believe you're dating my alpha, I thought you guys would just fuck and that's it. I would've never guessed, you're so alive and he's so eyebrows." Ashley exclaims, slapping his knee. He looks up wildly, shaking his head frantically. 

"Not dating. We haven't spoken about it yet. Not dating. Not. Dating." 

"But he scent marked yo- oh my god. Ok. Oh my gosh." Isaac makes a strange noise in the back of his throat and Lydia looks back at him with confusion and amusement dancing in her eyes. 

"What? Ashley what is it?" Isaac leans over the seat and covers her mouth, laughing loudly and moving her head side to side. Allison's quietly laughing in the front seat and Lydia narrows her eyes, reaching out and pulling her hair. 

"Allison, everyone you've ever dated was a wolf. What's scent marking?" 

"It's when my banshee girlfriend forgets that I can kick her ass." 

"It's also when my huntress lover forgets that I'm the reason she cu-" 

"Oh my god, scent marking is when a wolf claims you as theirs oh my fucking God. Lydia, just cause Jamie's sleeping doesn't mean she can't hear you oh my goodness." Isaac shrieks, flailing under Lydia's dirty smirk and Stiles can't help but laugh so hard he wakes Jamie up. He leans over and kisses her face apologizing even though she's asleep before he gets the words out. When he comes back to the conversation, Allison's wildly waving a hand in the air and Isaac's laughing so hard Stiles is afraid he's about to choke. 

"And she's like well a young lady like you should be protecting your pretty hands and finding yourself a nice husband. And I just look at her like lady are you fucking serious? So then I'm like I have myself a lovely good looking partner and I show her one of the most obscene pictures I have of me and Lydia, fully clothed but still explicit you know. And she just turns bright red and walks away, shaking her head like I'm supposed to feel bad." Lydia turns bright red, laughing so hard she might slip off of Stiles' lap. Stiles himself is failing horribly to laugh quietly into his arm and when Isaac looks at him his resolve crumbles and they all end up laughing ridiculously loud in the car. When Jamie wakes up crying again, Isaac's the one who leans over to comfort her. 

-

They pull into Derek's garage four hours later, grumbling about how cramped they were and how bad Isaac's gas was. Scott bursts out from the door that connects the house to the garage and throws himself at Stiles and Lydia, squeezing their necks together and nuzzling into them. 

"You smell like Derek, it's gross." He mumbles turning his face into Lydia's shoulder and sighing. Stiles huffs out a quiet laugh and rubs Scott's back, wrapping his arm around Lydia because this hug is something he's needed. Lydia rubs at his back and he hears her kiss Scott's forehead. 

"I'm gonna kick your ass for that Derek comment, lover boy." He mumbles into Scott's arm, pinching his underarm and pulling away from them. He runs out to the front yard while Scott is screaming behind him and ends up tripping onto the grass, Scott coming down right after him and jabbing his stupid fingers all over Stiles' stupid ticklish body. 

"Hey assholes, pack meeting going down in here. We kind of need all of the pack at the pack meeting for it to be a pack meeting." Isaac shouts from the front door a couple minutes later, glaring at the neighbor across the street and pulling a shirt over his head. Stiles helps Scott up, tripping him before running inside and getting tackled down as soon as he's in the house. They throw weak punches at each other and when Derek yells at them to stop, Stiles is trapped under Scott's leg with his arm around his neck. They break apart, shoving each other and collapsing on the couch, a tangle of limbs and disheveled Jamie climbing between them. 

"What happened?" Derek questions, avoiding Stiles eyes and just looking in his general direction. 

"Crystal tried to ambush us, the squad shut that shit down and we left." He high fives Scott without looking at him and Derek shoots them a wary look, running his hand through his hair and sitting in the armchair behind him. 

"We have to start leaving in pairs now, make it harder for them to take us out. Scott with Jamie, Isaac with Ashley, Caleb and Zyra and Stiles has Kira at the bar." Stiles and Scott look at each other, Stiles raising his eyebrows and Scott furrowing his brow in faux confusion. 

"This is nice and all, the whole pairing thing, very uh secure precautions, but what if, and just bear with me on this one, what if they send more than two people after us. We don't know shit about their pack, don't know if they have witches or foxes or fucking pixies in their packs. We don't know if they're properly trained or if they even have anymore people in their pack. I think traveling in pairs is a good idea, but we should have extra safety precautions considering they ambushed us a few hours ago while we were on guard. Just saying." Stiles maintained eye contact with Derek as the man tried his best to burn holes into his skull. He felt Zyra staring at him on his right and he knew he should back down before things got ugly, but when it came to his pack and his baby he wasn't going into anything with half ass strategies. 

"I think Stiles makes a good point." Caleb says and all the attention in the room shifts to him, he shrugs his shoulders, the loose shirt he was wearing sliding down his arms. "Pairing up only covers up one of the bases, you know. But what do we know about them? We can't defend against an unknown enemy. But Alpha Hale, knows every pack in NYC so maybe we can ask her for help, so we have a better defensive stance and maybe even formulate an offensive one." Zyra and Derek were now staring holes into Caleb's head and Stiles couldn't help the groan that slipped out of his mouth. When they start looking at him again, he resists the urge to scream and claps his hands. He tries to catch his his temper before things get really ugly. 

"If all you guys are gonna do is stare holes into someone every time they suggest a fucking plan that makes more sense, then I'm gonna go. I have a fucking family to take care of, I could give less of a fuck about your alpha egos." He stands up and goes into the room him and Jamie occupied, throwing their odds and ends into their bags and hears someone speaking quietly in the living room. He does a quick sweep around the room before grabbing his bags and walking back out into the living room where Lydia was waiting by the door with her bags and Allison was carrying Jamie. He hadn't expected them to leave with him, since him leaving wasn't the safest thing he's done in a while. He hears a door slam in the hallway and Isaac comes out to them with Scott and Ashley in tow. 

"Caleb left, he drove out ahead. He's meeting us at the house." Isaac said, grabbing Jamie from Allison and walking out the door. The rest of them follow and Stiles stands there looking towards the hallway, Derek's door is cracked open and Stiles knows he's listening out for them. 

"I don't know what's wrong with you. But come see me when you figure it out." He whispers, he hears the bed creak and Derek sticks his head out the door. They stare at each other for a while and when Isaac honks the horn Derek finally speaks. 

"I'm coming behind you." 

"Ok" It wasn't what Stiles expected to hear but he nods and walks out to the car. He's quiet in the backseat and while Lydia and Allison shoot him wary looks, Isaac and Ashley share secret looks with each other, like they knew something everyone else didn't. 

"Does Malia know where we live?" Lydia asks, detaching herself from Allison's neck. 

"Only knows where Derek lives. Stiles made sure we stayed under the radar." Isaac grins in the rear view mirror and Stiles feels the blush spread across his cheeks, shoving Isaac's arm. His friends were always super proud of his special achievements and he couldn't help but preen under their stupid prideful grins. He ignores his friends and instead starts talking to Jamie, listening to her story about trees until she grabs his hand and shakes her head. 

"Daddy, I don't like mommy. She's 'cary" He splutters momentarily before pushing her hair back and kissing her hand. 

"What do you mean, baby girl?" 

"Daddy, make her stop it!" She screams, kicking Isaac's seat. They pull over in front of the apartment building and everyone gets out before Stiles even warns them to. Jamie screams again and when she opens her eyes, they're glowing orange and she's squeezing Stiles tighter than a three year old should be capable of. 

"Jamie. Talk to daddy tell Daddy what's going on." 

"She won't stop daddy!" She reaches out for him and when he lifts her up, he feels something snap. Jamie leans her head back, eyes normal and tears still making their way down her cheek, looking at him in shock. He's pretty sure he's giving her the same look and when Zyra comes banging on the window, the high pitched scream that comes out of his mouth is not one he's ever heard. He swings the door open and she's instantly in the car, checking their eyes and temperature. 

"How are you feeling?" She asks, taking Jamie's pulse and prodding his neck. 

"I'm fine. Jamie, we ok now baby?" She nods at him and when Zyra moves away she tries her best to bury herself in his chest. 

"We need to get you both something to eat, herbal replenishes and lots of sleep." She's talking a mile a minute and somehow she's unbuckled Stiles from his seat and has him at the door of his apartment building before finishing her sentence. When they get to his door he realizes he was putting most of his weight on her. 

"I'm sorry, Zy." He mumbles, sitting on the couch and cradling Jamie to his chest and throwing his head back. 

"Don't be. Go to sleep, I'll be waking you both up fairly soon to give you the herbs." He watches her walk into the kitchen and the joke he had about herbs dies on his tongue. The tattoo above her elbow, three triangles stacked on each other, had just moved back into place. 

"A wolf and a witch. Thought that was impossible." His eyes are drooping and now that he's sitting here, he feels like he's been running for miles. He hears Isaac and Lydia walk into the living room, arguing about paint, but doesn't bother opening his eyes. Jamie grabs onto his shirt, the way she does when she sleeps and he sees no reason to stay up anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating last week. A lot of personal problems going on and I'm very sorry.   
> . 
> 
> Btw Stiles is a something that will be discussed in the next two chapters but not a central point in this fic. >.>
> 
> Jamie is an empath.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sundays.

"Stiles, sweetie drink this." Lydia sounds muffled and far away and seems to be radiating more heat than usual, he tries to turn his head away from the rancid scent wafting towards his face. Jamie shifts in his lap, whimpering slightly and pulling him out of his trance. Lydia is sitting on the ottoman in front of him in a training bra and shorts, she looks like she just ran three miles and she's holding the offensive smelling cup in her hand. He takes it from her, trying to smile but very much aware that it comes out as a grimace. She kisses his forehead on her way out and he has to resist falling back out once she leaves. He doubts he's ever been as tired as he was right now and he doesn't even remember doing anything that could drain him that way. He holds his breath and stares at the greenish liquid like its wronged him in some way, before taking a huge gulp and hating himself for it. The fight to keep the drink down was a bloody one but in the end he ended up victorious and took two more sips before waking up Jamie. She loosens the grip she has on his shirt slightly, looking up at him with a bitch face that would put Derek to shame. He coaxes her through the whole ordeal and the look of disgust on her face as she drinks the foreign concoction makes him feel terrible, especially breaks his heart when she mumbles a heartfelt 'bad daddy'. But he'd rather be 'bad daddy' than have a depleted baby. As if she could sense they finished the drink, Zyra comes out from the kitchen in something similar to what Lydia was wearing, carrying a pot and grinning as if this was the best day of her life. She seemed to glow and he knew he wasn't crazy when Jamie reached out to touch her.

"Eat this, it's gross but you already look better." She grins sympathetically, holding a spoon to his mouth and trying to coerce him with her eyebrows to eat. It smells horrible and when he finally opens his mouth and eats it, he feels like jumping in flames because of how gross it is. She alternates between him and Jamie, giving them sips of juice in between as a sort of sorry for how disgusting the leaves were. "Maybe if you hadn't tried to kill yourself, we'd be ok." She sighs after he complains for the umpteenth time,

"I didn't, I don't even know what happened." He says chewing through the leaves, he gets a twig stuck in between his teeth and throws his head back against the couch.

"That's even worse! That means you don't even know how to control your power!" She says, putting the pot down (finally) and tying her hair up. Small blonde wisps of hair fall into her face and start to sway like there's a breeze in the living room, Stiles thinks he sees the tree on her shoulder swaying but doesn't comment on it.

"I know how to control it, but I didn't know what was going on. Guess I have a built in Jamie detector that uses me up whenever this one has a fit." He runs his hand through Jamie's hair and doesn't even bothering looking up when someone burst through the door, Zyra doesn't either, instead she gives him a sideways look and presses her palm to his forehead.

"You're really powerful? Why have I never..."

"Specialties include minor protection spells and cloaking. Whatever happened in the car, was way out of my control. I don't like using them or letting it be known, I like being the human."

"Amazing, you never fail to amaze me, Stiles!Come let's get Jamie to bed! We have to strategize and plan!" She floats over to the kitchen and Stiles can't help but think of a modern Mary Poppins, all sunshine and happiness and caring. He checks the protection spells around the building before taking a passed out Jamie into his room. Back in the kitchen, Scott and Derek were sitting across from each other laughing at something Stiles hadn't caught. Derek looks over at him and Stiles feels kinda stupid at the rush of affection he gets when Derek smiles up at him, throwing his arm around Stiles' waist and pulling him on to his lap. Scott makes a sour face and when Derek kisses Stiles temple, Scott pretends to throw up.

"Heard you tried to take down the Loch Ness monster by yourself." Derek mumbles, rubbing circles into his side.

"I did, he's a pussy. I just told him that he was more of a brat than these alphas I know." Derek swats at him and Scott flips him the finger, getting up and dragging Zyra out the kitchen. She flashes a brilliant smile at them one more time before Scott yanks her away. "Why are we all so sweaty?"

"We went running around random neighborhoods since our scent cuts off too close to the house. Uh Lydia kicked my ass for scent marking you and yelling at you with my and I quote 'stupid unusually expressive eye warmers'." Stiles chuckles and Derek starts to splutter apologies, turning bright red and moving his hands from Stiles waist. Stiles just grabs them and kisses his knuckles, one by one, like Derek's hands were the prettiest things he'd ever seen.

"It's okay. You're just lucky I was too confused to be angry." He laces their fingers together, kissing the side of Derek's mouth just as he starts to speak.

"So I guess you figured out what we were doing?" He says putting his head on Stiles' shoulder.

"I figured it out after I threatened to leave and you didn't try to kill me. Even when you're an asshole, which is most of the time, you don't abandon pack."

"It was the best plan I could come up with on a short notice." Stiles laughs, putting his head on Derek's.

"It wasn't a bad plan, it was actually a good one. Good distraction method, they probably think we're split up and weak. Gives us more time to formulate a thorough plan."

"As long as you're not upset with me." Stiles pulls back, about to say something sarcastic until he sees the look in Derek's eyes. Like he's trying his best to do everything right and he keeps failing, he looks almost sad and Stiles ends up smiling. Big and bright like it was picture day in the first grade.

Their second kiss is sweet, not slow but not as frustrated as the the first. Derek cradles Stiles' face as if he's the most delicate thing he's ever held, his thumb rubbing circles into Stiles' jaw and it made Stiles feel safe and cared for. Derek's lips were rose petal soft despite their appearance and he tasted like espresso and honey, he smelt like sweat and Jamie's baby powder. His entire being was something that Stiles found home in and he couldn't help it when he started smiling into the kiss, making Derek laugh against his mouth.

"What? Do I smell?" He asks, still pressed against Stiles' mouth.

"You smell like my baby, I'm kissing my baby." Stiles exclaims, pulling back and laughing loudly. When Derek bites at Stiles' jugular, growling lowly, Stiles squeaks and throws himself out of the chair and onto the floor. The laugh that comes out of Derek is loud and carefree, it racks his whole body and rocks the chair around.

"Are you.. Oh my god, are you o- oh god. Are you okay baby?" His face is red from laughter and he collects himself for a moment to drag himself onto the ground next to Stiles, he lays his head on Stiles' lap before he continues laughing. Stiles on the other hand is blushing so hard his ears are burning, he's not so embarrassed about falling. He's done that before, a million times, nothing new it doesn't even hurt anymore. What he's embarrassed about is the way his body responded, like a teenage boy at his first party. So while Derek is laying on his lap, he has a raging boner about three inches from his head and the way Derek is looking up at him is _not fucking helping_.

"This is gonna get very awkward, very quick if you don't get up." Derek snorts and sits up, kissing his nose and standing up completely. He tugs Stiles off the ground with a grin and pulls him into a hug.

"Kira asked if you could make her some tea, she'll be here by 12." Stiles nods, trying to keep his pelvic area away from Derek while enjoying the hug. He thinks he's being inconspicuous until Derek grabs his ass and closes the gap completely between them. "You're so cute when you think I don't notice you."

"I hate you."

"Your dick says oth-"

"CHILDREN! THERE ARE CHILDREN IN THE VICINITY! ALSO WEREWOLVES! PLEASE DIE!" Scott yells, making Derek laugh brightly in Stiles' ear. Stiles makes the mistake of focusing on the way Derek looked when he laughed, like an overzealous child playing hide and seek. He was something precious that Stiles could never be, which shouldn't make him sad when he was in his arms but it did. When Derek put his attention back on him, his smile didn't falter the way Stiles expected it to. Instead it widened, almost blinding Stiles.

"You have nice eyes." It was a genuine compliment and Stiles melted into him, taking in his sweaty scent and laughing cause it was gross that he kinda liked it.

"You have a nice everything." He mumbles into his shoulder, earning a pinch in the ass for his efforts.

"Feeling tired again?" Derek rumbles, rubbing his hand up and down Stiles' back the way he does when he tries to put Jamie to sleep. Turns out he was exhausted, he'd never used his powers like that before. Never really used them before period and he knew Deaton would probably be monotonously ecstatic for him.

"Yeah, but we've got a war to plan and I don't trust Allison to not just kill everyone."

"Good, don't. Cause she was about to kill you for scaring her."

"You act like I died."

"Well, when your heart stops beating that generally indicates you're dead." Derek's grip on his shirt gets tighter and Stiles has to resist the urge to jump back

"What the hell?"

"You used too much power too fast, it stopped your heart. Zyra had to feed you some of that funky shit and punch your chest about twelve times without waking up Jamie because she'd knock us all out. It was a real quiet disaster." Stiles stares at his mouth for a few seconds, letting the information process. The realization that he actually died for a while sends cold shock through his veins and he thinks he might burst out in tears. Instead he laughs softly and taps Derek's shoulder repeatedly, not meeting his eyes and instead looking behind him at the drawing on the fridge Jamie gave him for his birthday. It was a purple version of him standing in front of a tree, with yellow raindrops and a green sun.

"She said that I was always purple to her and that's why purple is her favorite color." He mumbles, making Derek turn his head towards the picture. He nods and somehow Stiles knows he understands everything he was trying to say even if he didn't understand it himself.

"After we put together a plan we'll go see my mother." Stiles nods, burying his head in Derek's neck and trying to only think about how sweet and sweaty he smells.

-

He wakes up crumbled on the kitchen floor in Derek's lap, surprisingly not alone. The rest of the pack seemed to decide that the kitchen floor was the place to hold a pack meeting.

"I see no reason to actually hide here, we're all strong enough to fight them off and we know they won't attack in public they've shown us that. Besides I won't pass the Bar test if I'm hiding in a house with too many furries and a murder baby." Lydia says from Stiles' right.

"Shut the fuck up, Lydia." Isaac growls from above him.

"Even though she's a fucking asshole, she's right. We need to stop this shit and do it fast, Jamie starts preschool in a month and this shit needs to be over by then." Stiles sits up and stares at Allison who still had her hands up in the air from her speech. She was cross legged against the fridge with Jamie asleep in her lap and her short hair wild around her face. The rest of the group including Kira were crowded around him on the floor, looking as wrecked as she did.

"So what do you suggest we do?" He croaks, cracking his neck.

"Trap them." Kira deadpans, sitting up and meeting Stiles eyes. They stare at each other for a while, her in defiance as if he was going to object and him in shock, until he nods for her to elaborate. "Well, so far we know they have 4 members of their pack, we know they have a Mage or a witch, someone with some sort of power. We know they hunt based on their senses. That's not a lot but it's enough for us to start forming a plan." She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and pulls her phone out, mumbling to herself.

"Maybe me and Jamie could be the bait?" Stiles asks her, trying to keep her from building an atomic wolf bomb like he knows she will if she gets too worked up.

"That's what I was thinking! So maybe, you cloak the rest of us and you and Jamie go somewhere and do something with us trailing you and when they attack which they will because they're so unbelievably cocky, we fuck them up. I was thinking we keep our armed forces, which would be A, Lydia and my girlfriend, above ground. Izzy and Caleb could be our lookout and getaway only leaving the fight when we win or start losing terribly, Zy and Stiles could be working some magic that weakens the other guys maybe?"

"If we try to incapacitate them, we'll all be incapacitated. The most Stiles and I can do is protect Jamie from getting taken." Zyra says, leaning over to look at Kira's phone. Kira nods knowingly and Zyra says something to her in a different language, shocking Stiles so much that he almost throws himself back into Derek's chest. Her and Kira get into a separate conversation that no one can understand because it's all in Japanese.

"Where should we draw them in? I mean if it's gonna be as messy as we're predicting and they are afraid of making a scene where could we draw them to that makes our obvious plan not obvious?" Allison questions the group, pushing her hair back and cradling Jamie. Ashley claps her hands excitedly from right over Stiles and everybody stares at her, waiting for her to talk.

"My house. They heard that fight between Derek and Stiles, they might think that this is Stiles safety plan because we know they were listening to us. It works because the house doesn't really smell like me, so they don't know who lives there. And they might think that you might think that since they hit us there already that you won't go back which is why you'll go back, it makes perfect sense." Derek makes a strangled noise and Stiles looks towards Lydia for any objections, since she was usually the one who had a better plan if everyone else's failed. She was talking with Zyra and Kira and Stiles almost wanted to punch her, knowing she only learned Japanese last year so she could talk shit with Kira while he worked. He called out to her and she put her finger in the air, nodding at Kira and whipping her head around.

"It's a good plan but we all need to practice. Kira's strategy is to pair everyone with someone whose fighting style is different to throw them off. Which is actually brilliant, since we're a pack they probably expect us to fight the same because most packs are trained like that. I know Stiles is a offensive fighter, he uses his lean height to his advantage. Scott, for some reason is also offensive but uses his speed to trip people up. If Caleb is a defensive fighter, it'll throw them off if Stiles and Caleb fight together because they'll have to be on offense and defense. Make sense?"

"Hell yea, me and Calebear kicking asses, taking names!" Caleb rolls his eyes but still fist bumps Stiles with a grin. Derek snorts and raises his hand like a third grader,

"What if there are more than we can take on?" He sits up straighter, pulling Stiles closer to him and nuzzling his ear.

"Dear Derek, my alpha, my eyebrow idol, brood queen 2013. We know friends in packs who owe us favors." Lydia says into her phone.

"Cora's coming back in a few days with Laura, probably itching for a fight." Ashley mumbles, stretching her leg on Stiles' shoulder.

"I can up the ante and start working on attack spells, me kicking ass and dropping enemies from far out will definitely help. And if we have three shooters, POW, they won't even see what hit them." When Stiles claps his hands together, Isaac jumps above him hitting his head on the cupboard. "I always tell you not to sit on the counter."

-

Lydia has the boys move everything out of the living room and into her room, all the while shouting out who everybody was to be fighting with first and how they were supposed to be rotating. He knew that Derek, Caleb, and Ashley were gonna try and hold back on the humans and he was honestly looking forward to seeing the surprise on their faces when Lydia dropped them on their asses without rousing one of the yellow rollers she had in her head. Of course, Lydia being a sneaky asshole, had him and Derek go first. Derek was wearing a cocky smile and looks relaxed, wearing a pair of Stiles' bigger sweats and a gray tank top.

"Cute." Stiles says when Derek throws a couple warm up punches by his face. In return, the man grins sweetly pecking Stiles' on the nose before getting in a awkward stance that he vaguely remembers Deaton telling them not to do. Derek swings from waist, planting his feet firmly and focusing most of his force in his hit. When Stiles steps out of reach, he pounces forward letting his weight propel him. Stiles side steps a couple of his hits, learning his attack method and watching his speed. He knows Derek isn't really trying but Stiles was given a task and he's going to give it his 110%. Derek throws a right hook and Stiles catches his arm, sidestepping and kicking his leg from under him. Derek hops up stunned and starts throwing faster punches at Stiles, almost always missing and ending up on the ground. When Derek ends up with Stiles' leg wrapped around his neck, Lydia tells them to switch out so Zyra and Allison can go.

"So you couldn't tell me that you could beat my ass?" Derek heaves, wiping the sweat from his face. Stiles moves his hand and kisses him, relishing the fact that he wasn't even out of breath.

"Stop judging books by their cover, shit head," He mumbles on Derek's lips. Derek kisses him harder before pushing him away and going towards the bathroom. "I'll be there soon, sexy!" He shouts, dancing in a circle when he gets the chorus of groans and one very loud 'son of a bitch'.

He's enjoying this too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started my allydia story, so check it out if you want!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!
> 
> Love you guys.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sundays.

Derek watches through the cracks of his fingers as Lydia slams Caleb into the floor a third time before Allison tells them to break. Lydia re-rolls a loose curl before going over to Allison and pulling her into a sloppy kiss. Derek moves his hands from his face to go pick up Caleb from the ground and rubbing more than patting his back, knowing how sore he must be. Watching Stiles, Allison, and Lydia take out his pack without breaking a sweat made him realize how lazy they were with fighting techniques. 

"You guys are fucking rough." He grumbles at Lydia once she detaches herself from Allison's face. 

"Well, Scott's pack was half humans half wolves. We had to be able to take on whoever whenever. No one's excusing us just cause we're human." She purses her lips and sorta stares at him, like she's remembering something instead of actually looking at him. "Anyway, you're with Stiles. Your fighting styles are so completely different it'll throw whoever off. Scott is with Allison when Allison is on the field. Isaac is with Kira, Caleb with Ashley and Zyra is with me. Let's get to bed we have a lot to practice tomorrow." She brushes past him, squeezing his arm before heading into her room. They all clear out, Kira going to spend the night at Isaac's place, until it's just him and Allison sitting there in silence. He hears Stiles murmuring to Jamie in her room and is about to go in there when Allison starts to speak, 

"I hope you know what you've gotten into." These are the first words that she's ever said directly to him and he's stunned. She looks earnest and younger, her short hair tucked behind her ears and a big gray sweater covering her entire body. He hears a door open and close but doesn't look away from the look she's giving him. "We hurt people who help us, it's terrible and it's not what we want but we do. I don't want to hurt you, I don't want to hurt your pack. Please make sure you know what you've gotten yourself into." She unfolds from the ground, pushing her hair from her face and smiling at him. She looks around the empty living room and nods, like she was making sure things were as weird as before. 

"I think I know what I'm getting into." He says standing up and watching her walk away. She stops and stares at the ground before smiling like she doesn't believe him at all. 

-

"Allison is... Intense." He says walking into Stiles' room. Stiles is in the closet with his pants halfway below his ass and his shirt partially off his body. 

"We're all fucking intense, it was like a requirement of being in Scott's pack. What'd she do?" He hits his head on the shelf in his closet and backs out with a slew of curse words following him. He tries to come down slowly and falls flat on his ass. He looks up at Derek, frustration all over his flushed face and his shirt almost choking him. 

"Nothing. What're you looking for?" He asks, sliding off the bed and sitting in front of Stiles. He sighs and pulls off his shirt completely, leaning against the wall and looking up at Derek. The lighting in the room makes his face look soft and warm, his long eyelashes casting shadows on his cheek. 

"A book. A big magic book that would help us a lot." He bangs his head on the wall and Derek sighs, pulling him over to him. Stiles wraps around him like an octopus and Derek would laugh if he hadn't found it so adorable. Stiles heaves into his neck and Derek starts rubbing his hand up and down his back, just sitting there giving Stiles a moment to get his thoughts together. "You know I've never had a boyfriend before?" He mumbles, grabbing Derek's shirt by the collar. 

"Really, now I'm your boyfriend?" He laughs and Stiles hums into his shoulder, tightening his grip on the collar. 

"I never really even had a girlfriend, Crystal always said no when I asked." 

"Hm. Poor, rejected, forever alone Stiles." 

"You're an asshole." He murmurs, releasing Derek's collar and sliding his hand to his chest. His other hand is playing in Derek's hair, tugging at it lightly. 

"Very handsy today aren't we?" He jokes, rubbing his hands up and down Stiles' side. He shimmies closer, if possible, to Derek and starts pressing kisses to his neck. They sent shocks through his body and he laughs again when Stiles nips at his shoulder. "Uh Stiles?" He sounds awkward and shaky, but he can't help it with the way Stiles keeps kissing him. 

"I'll stop, if you want." He sounds strained and heavy and it goes straight to Derek's dick, forcing him to bite back a whimper. 

"What is it that we're stopping?" He groans, arching his back when Stiles nips at his neck. 

"Whatever." He starts pulling at Derek's shirt, smiling sweetly and stilling his hands once he meets Derek's eyes. "Or nothing, if you want to we can just sleep or talk." 

"You say that like a bad thing," he brushes some hair off of Stiles' face before pulling him in for a kiss. "Sometimes, and this may surprise you, boyfriends just talk." Stiles furrows his brow at him, like he's this big puzzle to be figured out and Derek just smiles back at him. 

"What do you want to talk about?" 

"Hm. Let's talk about school?" The face Stiles makes once the words leave his mouth has him almost crying in laughter and he has to grab Stiles' waist to keep from shaking him off. 

"What do you do for work? You're always at the house in the morning after I come from work." Derek felt himself flush and he knew Stiles noticed when the smirk on his face hitched higher. 

"I write." He mumbles looking at the mess in Stiles' closet and hopes the burning he feels would just engulf him when Stiles barks out a laugh. 

"Seriously what do you do?" Derek just raises his brows and Stiles' mouth makes a perfect O. "You're seriously a fucking writer? Shut up." 

"You shut up. I work in Isaac's building, that's how we met." Stiles widens his eyes, like he could hardly believe anything that came out of Derek's mouth. He stares a few seconds longer before hopping up and grabbing his laptop, 

"Do you have a pen name?" 

"Oh my god, Stiles! Don't you have a book to find or something?" He groans, sliding down on to the ground. Something shiny catches his eye under the bed while Stiles clacks away on the computer, he reaches for it and shouts an 'aha' at the same time Stiles does. "My mom has the same exact book in her bedroom!" The book is big and ugly and brown with silver plates on the spine, it reminds Derek of the times him and Cora would try to throw spells around each other so Laura wouldn't be able to beat them up. He tosses it onto Stiles' lap before coming up after it and leaning against the headboard. He sees his most recent article on the computer screen and stifles a groan, instead pulling Stiles, who's already headfirst in the book, into his lap. 

"I'm looking for the 'Ultimate Protection Spell'," he explains momentarily using his hands to make air quotes before slamming them back onto the book. "It's the only spell I can think of that would help Jamie." Derek nods and hooks his chin over Stiles' bare shoulder to search with him. 

-

They wake up plastered to each other, Derek somehow losing his tank top and Stiles clutching the book between them. The door is open and Lydia is standing there holding Jamie and whistling loudly, 

"Practice makes perfect, pretty boy." She croons, smiling coyly before she spins on her heel and leaves to go torture Isaac's group. He turns over to wake Stiles' up and gets struck stupid by how calm he looks, like he's never had a care in the world. 

"You know, I've seen this in movies and it was always really creepy then. It's slightly less creepy. Slightly." Stiles mumbles, covering Derek's face with his hand. 

"Your breath stinks." He says sliding out the bed, narrowly avoiding Stiles' slap and dragging himself into the bathroom. When he comes out the bathroom a few minutes later, Isaac and Ashley are collapsed on the ground while Jamie keeps jumping over them. Lydia is hanging from Scott's back while he keeps shouting it's 5:30 from the top of his lungs. Allison is running through the apartment screaming about a nerf gun and Caleb's hovering by the kitchen doorway where Derek can hear Kira and Zyra bustling about. Stiles slinks out the bathroom, his hair sticking up in odd places, and kisses Derek sloppily before collapsing into his chest. 

"Lydia, it's literally 5:45 in the morning." He groans on Derek's shoulder, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

"I know but we need to practice, we head out tomorrow." She laughs from Scott's arms, while he's swinging her back and forth. He hears her mutter especially Derek's pack and the half assed protests they yell out make her giggle. "You're all yelling but I could probably kick all of your asses." Zyra laughs from the kitchen, calling everyone to eat before Lydia gets any ideas. The day continues like that, easy and teasing even though Lydia works them so hard Derek thinks his leg might fall off. He swears if he hears someone say go again he might throw himself out the window and take Lydia with him. 

"All this practice is good and all, but we still don't know about their pack." Stiles groans, trapping Jamie between his legs and tickling her. Derek wonders how he has energy to play when he's still winded. 

"Cora's coming with information and stuff from Alpha Hale so we're good bro haha." Ashley points her fingers at him, scrunching her face up stupidly and snapping when Stiles mimics her face and let's a breathy 'bro' go. 

"That's... What the f... When's.. When is Cora coming?" Derek splutters, 

"6 or 7. I think she brought Iliana with her. Laura said she's gonna stay home with baby boy." Ashley starts tapping on the floor and with the way things were going today he wouldn't be surprised if her and Stiles broke out into spontaneous song. Instead Kira stood up and pointed her camera down on them, letting out a shout before taking the picture. 

"Where the hell did you get a camera from and if I look like a brunette I want it deleted." Lydia shrieks, running over and attaching herself to Kira's back. Derek lets the pack sounds wash over him and realizes this is the calmest his pack has been since last year, that Scott, Lydia, Allison and Stiles make his pack function smoother than ever before. He notices how even though there's a threat looming on the horizon that everyone is floating and touching and feeling good, regardless of everything. He notices that Zyra and Ashley haven't fought since Ashley came back and Caleb's even started walking around topless, something he hasn't ever been comfortable doing. He notices that he lets himself smile and embraces all aspects of himself more than before. He realizes that he actually likes his appearance since Lydia started complimenting him more, thinks he's funnier since Scott laughs so hard he chokes every time Derek makes a joke, thinks he's smarter since everytime he suggests something Stiles looks at him like he just explained quantum physics. It all makes him feel giddy, like a kid at christmas and he doesn't realize he's grinning until Stiles kisses him, 

"It's creepy, baby." Stiles mumbles against his face. He pulls away to snark back when someone knocks on the front door louder than necessary and puts him on edge. Ashley gets up and skips to the door, flinging it open and pulling someone into her arms. He sees a brunette standing behind them looking extremely pissed off in a way that only Cora could make a person. Ashley finally lets her go and Cora straightens out, tucking her hair behind her ear and scrunching her face up. 

"What is that smell? I was expecting misery, not whatever this is." 

"Fuck off, Coraine." He sneers. She laughs loudly and runs over to him, throwing herself into his lap and putting him in a death hold. 

"I missed you, D." She whispers into his shoulder, pulling him closer. 

If he gets a little choked up, well that's between him and Cora's shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty late in the day.
> 
> This is pretty everywhere all over the place in my opinion since ive been so emotional. Been trying to keep it out the writing but i do like this chapter regardless. 
> 
> Feedback is important to me lol. I love you guys


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Sundays

Stiles kissed him last night until his lips went numb, he held on to him until Derek was sure Stiles' arms were imprinted on his ribs.

 

"I'm sorry about last night." Stiles mumbles, passing him a strong cup of coffee and hiding behind his own mug like he was embarrassed. It was early, the sun barely out but illuminating the sky. Stiles looked pale and Derek could see the imprints of his own hands on his waist, the red marks of his stubble burn spread from his neck to right above the left side of his chest. His hair was tousled and falling over his forehead, he looked as if he's slept for three days and is completely charged up.

 

"If we need to risk our lives for me to get that type of treatment, I might start picking fights with the government." Stiles grins at him and folds down on the ground, pulling at his socks.

 

"I feel squeamish about today, like something bad is going to happen." He takes a long drink of his coffee and Derek watches how his fingers dance over his legs. He slides out of bed and kisses Stiles' shoulder before tucking his head into his neck.

 

"I don't know what to say to make it better, I won't pretend that i know it's going to be okay you know. But I do have your back."

 

"That's why I like you, hopeless but loyal." Stiles chirps, laughing loudly when Derek tackles him to the ground.

 

-

 

While they're packing up Stiles doesn't leave Derek's side, asking him questions about his family and his work and sometimes dragging Cora into the conversation. He touches him randomly and smiles at him whenever he thinks Derek isn't looking. When they send him off, he kisses Derek for a whole minute and Derek's surprised he doesn't hear any protests from the pack.

 

"Don't die," Stiles shouts from the window before pulling out of the garage. It feels final, like something will never be ok again and it's a suffocating and confusing feeling that Derek can't seem to shake. Cora pulls him from the spot he feels rooted to and the rest of the pack follows them, quietly like they're all in mourning.

 

"I should've gone." Allison mumbles when they get back in the apartment, she seems to want to stay around Derek and finally settles for just holding his arm.

 

"He'll be fine, Caleb and Ashley are right in front of him. You and Scott should start heading out now, Ashley said she just caught Malia's scent." Lydia's pacing in the living room, scrolling on her phone and pretends not to notice the way they all freeze at her news. Scott claps his hands and runs over to kiss Lydia on the forehead before dragging Allison out behind him.

 

"Love you!" Allison tosses behind her, Lydia grins at her phone before putting it to her ear and walking to the kitchen.

 

"Alright so theres 13 of them and 12 of us, we're pretty evenly matched." Cora says inspecting her nails, "I mean besides their powerful as fuck witch, we're totally ok."

 

"There's 13 of us including Kira's girlfriend, Zyra and Stiles' are both powerful and we have guns and bows and arrows. Hopefully they don't, they also don't know we're going to be..." Derek's cut off by Zyra screaming at the same time Lydia runs out of the kitchen,

 

"Caleb, they hit Caleb. We have to go now." Lydia shouts, grabbing her gun off the table and running out the house. Isaac follows right behind her, grabbing the black bag with medicines by the door and mumbling something under his breath. Zyra drops to the ground, speaking a language that Derek doesn't understand.

 

"What do you need me to get you?" He whispers, dropping next to her and sending out the rest of the pack. She shakes her head still repeating the foreign phrase and getting up, staggering over to her car keys and tossing them to Derek. She slams herself against the wall and he runs over and throws her over his shoulder, making sure the doors are locked before running out to the garage. "I need you to tell me something!" He grunts, laying her down in the passenger seat and running to his side of the car. He recklessly pulls out into the street and follows the scents of his pack and tries to resist yelling at Zyra when she starts chanting loudly. "Zyra, I need your help where is he? How bad is he?" She shakes her head and her eyes start going red,

 

"For fucks sake, Derek. We're near the airport." Cora's voice filters into the car and he finally realizes Zyra was holding a phone to his head.

 

"How is Caleb and Ashley? Who is with Stiles?" He has to shout over Zyra's chanting and he hears Cora muttering about the noise,

 

"Whatever Zyra's doing is working for Caleb, they hit him in the neck with a wolfsbane bullet he almost bled out. We're waiting for Isaac to figure out the strain of wolfsbane but Lydia and Kira went on ahead with Stiles."

 

"Okay, I'm dropping Zyra off and I'm going to follow the rest of them up there. How's Ashley?" He turns off the highway and Zyra starts raising her voice, shaking a little but not stopping her chant.

 

"She's here. I have to... I have to go stand guard." The line goes dead and Derek suppresses a growl when he catches Malia's scent and realizes why Cora hung up so abruptly, Zyra whines and he floors it till he sees Caleb's abandoned car and the pack a little ways ahead. He's barely stopped the car before Zyra's stumbling out to him and dropping to her knees where Isaac's burning the wolfsbane into Caleb's neck. The scream that comes out of both her and Caleb make him shut his own eyes and stand a few feet back. Everyone besides Zyra is quiet for a moment, waiting to see if it helped or if they were too late. Derek almost cries when Caleb opens his eyes and takes a huge breath of air.

 

"Keep me updated Cora, be on guard and take care of yourselves." He grumbles when Zyra finally stops chanting and throws herself over Caleb's chest. She's kissing his pale hands and whispering to him so low that Derek would probably hurt himself if he tried to listen in. He drops quickly, kissing Caleb's forehead before running to the car and racing off.

 

"They were aiming for his head, if I hadn't jerked the wheel he would be dead right now." Ashley whines from his backseat, effectively scaring the shit out of him.

 

"Go back with Isaac." He says, pulling the car over.

 

"No, we're down five already you need me."

 

"What I need is you safe and healthy. You almost witnessed the death of your best friend."

 

"I've witnessed the death of half of my family, Derek. Now go, they're already expecting us we have to help Jamie and Stiles." She climbs into the front seat and buckles in, trying to smile up at him but giving up halfway and staring out the window.

 

"You better not get yourself killed, I'm not in the mood to hear Isaac's mouth."

 

"Shut up, you'd miss me."

 

He would, but that's none of her business.

 

-

 

They'd been driving for two hours and nothing's happened, when they called the rest of the pack everyone seemed okay if a little shaken. Caleb was brought back to Stiles' place and Derek felt like something was off, like he didn't expect them to try to murder one of his pack.

 

"I can't believe they were aiming to kill, they didn't even know if he was with Stiles or not but they just had no problems killing him." It's the first thing he's said to Ashley in an hour that didn't have to do with her own health.

 

"I know it just... it seems too brutal for it to be a custody battle. I feel like it's deeper than this woman just wanting her kid." He looks over at her quickly and can practically see the cogs turning in her head, she's itching to throw around scenarios and ideas.

 

"Spit it out, Ashley you don't need permission."

 

"Remember that day in the car, where I guess their witch got into Jamie's head? Jamie was screaming for her to stop, she was excreting so much power that I felt it in the house. It was obviously painful for her, so what I'm wondering is why her mother would do that to her? Unless, she was trying to test out how powerful Jamie was and how powerful Stiles was. I mean, you were there you _heard_ the amount of power that Stiles let out. What if this all was just a test and the bullet to Caleb's neck was to see if we'd go on a rampage." Her face started turning red from a lack of breath and he decided to intervene before she passes out,

 

"Breathe. So what they're not interested in killing and taking Jamie, they're interested in... our power and our will?" She widens her eyes and slaps the dashboard, stumbling over her words before taking a deep breath and smiling.

 

"You're a genius. They want Jamie and Stiles for whatever they are and they want to know how hard we'll fight to keep them so they can make preparations. They must know about.... last year... MALIA KNOWS ABOUT IT, FUCK DEREK MALIA KNOW ABOUT -"

 

"Sh."

 

"She knows about what you and Zyra did last year, remember she told Stiles to stay away from you. She knows, which means they know, which means they know you still have it and want to know if you're still fucking crazy." She pulls her hair up and takes her phone out, probably sending the pack the information they've compiled and he pulls off at a gas station. It's partially empty and when he goes in the store to get Ashley donuts the cashier is half asleep behind the counter. He catches a scent that seems familiar, but ignores it since they're so close to Ashley's house. He goes back out to the car and sees a lady with curly hair talking to Ashley,

 

"Here Ash, I got your stuff." He can't see her face cause she's facing the lady but she ignores him and he walks over to the door.

 

"It's very nice that you are trying to help Stiles, Derek. But you're going to get your pack killed," The lady turns to face him and he realizes she looks almost exactly like Jamie. She was grinning and when he looked down at Ashley she was bleeding from a hole in her chest that wasn't healing. He starts growling and Crystal laughs from a ways away, "Next time, it's fatal!" She shrills and he drops to his knees pulling Ashley out the car and asking what did that to her.

 

"It's just a stick, it's still in there."

 

"Oh man, now I have to go in your chest." He tries to lighten the mood and she gives him a tiny smile, attempting to roll her eyes. He runs to his backseat and gets a pair of tweezers Lydia left back there last week,

 

"Don't you have to disinfect that?" Ashley asks, eyeing the tweezers skeptically.

 

"No, I'll buy her a new pair. Shut up and lets hurry up before someone comes over here."

 

It turns out that all those years playing Operation with Cora really works because he has the stick out of her chest within ten minutes and has her in the car shoveling donuts into her mouth within fifteen.

 

"You're literally five, you just had a stick shoved into your chest. You shouldn't be this excited over powdered donuts, Ashley." He says as she hums around a donut, she grins at him and kicks her feet up on the dashboard because she knows he hates it.

 

"You're just saying that because you don't have powdered donuts and you live a miserable life." She giggles and he starts driving up the hill, catching his packs scent and instantly feeling calm.

 

"Tell them to let us in," He tells her, he can't keep the excitement out of his voice. He can hear Lydia and Scott screaming at each other and he can only guess they were playing Uno, especially when Lydia tells him to take his green and shove it up his ass. The car jolts into the backyard and Stiles comes out topless with Allison on his back, grinning wildly.

 

"Everyone else is on their way now," Allison calls as soon as he gets out the car, he nods at Ashley and she goes to call Isaac to warn him about Crystal. Stiles walks over and kisses him which is extremely weird with Allison on his back,

 

"Your baby mother is a fucking nutcase, she stabbed Ashley in her chest with a stick." He feels Stiles get angry but before he can blow up, a young girl steps out of the forest and stops outside the mountain ash circle. Her red hair is piled on top of her head and the green dress she's wearing is so long it trails behind her, catching leaves in the material. She looks like she hasn't been outside in years and her eyes are red, but she doesn't smell like a wolf.

 

"Hello." Stiles says, clearly and respectfully. It rings through the yard and Derek can't believe he's able to project like that.

 

"Stiles, please understand this is not a fight you will win. Your pack will be killed and you and Jamie will suffer if you do not give yourselves up." She twitches her hands and looks frustrated after a second. Stiles inhales and he looks extremely terrifying, even with Allison on his back and his stupid plaid shorts.

 

"I'd rather die."

  
"Then you will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***I will not be updating next week! My regents just came crashing down on me and i have not studied at alllll***
> 
>  
> 
> I love you guys, I thought i was about ready to finish this and it turns out i am not.
> 
> Feedback and suggestions are super important to me guys!
> 
> Love love love you all!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect the Last chapter from Sunday - Wednesday.

"Please leave." Stiles breathes, it's more of a question and if he wasn't so sure this woman could knock down the house with his child inside he'd be more firm in his request.

"End this, I am tired of fighting." She calls out to him, she sags her shoulders like she's carrying a tremendous weight on her back that's aged her 50 years.

"I didn't start it, miss. But nobody is taking my child."

"Then end them," she sings out quietly, twirling on her heel and gliding back into the trees. The thrum that he felt in his chest while speaking to her disappears and Allison steps off his back to engulf him in a hug.

"You're shaking." She murmurs soothingly, rubbing his arm. He feels Derek approach them and when Allison lets go, he's manhandled into Derek's arms. Derek's kissing his forehead and whispering in his ear, but Stiles is more focused on the blue eyes staring at him through the trees.

"They're here, let's get ready." He says, kissing Derek's neck before pulling away and walking into the house. Lydia is assembling her gun and joking with Kira's girlfriend Amina, who's doing the same thing. Scott and Allison are whispering to each other by the window, quietly clapping their hands together every time one of them speaks, when Derek walks in behind him they call him over enthusiastically before going back to their mumbling. Stiles grabs the odd assortment of things in a bowl on the table and trudges up to the room Jamie's in, dreading the fact that he even has to do this. She's laying on the ground with her hair flared around her while Kira shoots a bolt of lightning from one hand to the other.

"She got really uneasy, this was the only thing that held her attention," Kira offers when he walks in. Jamie calls him over to come watch with her and he drops the bowl to the ground, scooping her up in its place and wrapping his legs around her like a cage. Kira makes a tiny bolt of lightening come out of her finger and he wants to laugh, she's doing cheap party tricks for his kid. "What's in the bowl?"

"Some good ol hoodoo and some of Deaton's tricks. I'm going to start locking her up, they're already here." She nods and shoots one last rod of light in the air before kissing Jamie on the forehead and running out. He sits there in silence for a minute, feeling Jamie's heartbeat and committing her scent to memory. 

"Mommy's here da," she's playing with his fingers and humming. 

"What's she doing baby?"

"She's call me." Stiles sharply inhales, eyeing the bowl and standing up.

"I need you to do daddy a favor okay? Stay very still so daddy can make you safe okay? Let's make it a game!" She nods enthusiastically, laying flat on the ground and crossing her hands. He piles blankets next to her, trying to make her as comfortable as possible before lifting her on to them and covering her with a sheet. He puts his earbuds in her ear and steps away, racing around the room to lay down the mountain ash and brick dust on every corner. He's vaguely aware that someone is standing in the hallway but he ignores them in favor of starting the incantation that'll protect Jamie. He draws the symbols that lock the spell on the floor around him and feels foolish for crying when he finally starts the spell that puts Jamie to sleep. He steps out of the room, where the only thing he can hear is a ear bud blasting garbled music and the faint call of Crystal trying to call Jamie, and finishes the incantation.

"No one can go in?" Derek asks, grabbing his waist.

"Not a soul till I say so." He hears how tired he sounds and leans his head against Derek's shoulder. 

"Why is the music so loud? Why is there music period?"

"Its not, the earbuds don't fit in her ear so they're partially out and it's how she sleeps when I don't come home. I just want her to be comfortable and I want that fucking bitch to leave her alone." He sucks in a ton of air to try to stop himself from crying. "I want this to end, people are getting shot and stabbed because of me and I want it to be done. I'd give myself over no problem, but they'll never get Jamie even if I have to kill them all with my bare hands. I swe-" He doesn't finish his monologue because he's being pulled into Derek and rocked back and forth, it's so sweet it makes him want to cry. "You gonna sing me a lullaby too?" He mumbles into a perfectly sculpted chest, Derek laughs and takes a deep breath. 

The shattering of glass downstairs isn't what he was expecting.

"Derek! They're throwing rocks in!" Allison shouts up the stairs. Stiles watches him jump over the banister and disappear down the steps, it takes a minute for his brain to kick in before he follows him down. In the living room right under the broken window, Scott is hunched over Lydia with multiple pieces of glass in his back. Lydia's trying to support his weight and Scott seems to be losing consciousness by the second, Stiles runs over helping him off of Lydia and picks Scott up onto his shoulder, wincing in sympathy when he hears him whimper in his ear. He lays Scott on the kitchen floor behind the counter and inspects his back, there are several large pieces of glass sticking out of his back and a huge one lodged right into his shoulder.

"I'm going to rip them all out as fast as I can are you okay with that?" Before Scott can answer, Stiles pulls the biggest piece out of his shoulder and slides it across the room. He continues to pull them out, keeping his promise to Scott and working faster than he should be. He rips open Scott's shirt with a piece of glass and does a quick examination, pulling out tiny shards and making sure everything is healing correctly. "Somebody text Isaac, let him know we're surrounded." He says it as low as he can and gets an okay from Kira, who sounds like she's near the window. 

"I'm good, Stiles." Scott mumbles after the third time Stiles runs his hand through his hair. Stiles helps Scott up from the ground and lets him put most of his weight on him. 

"You're not immortal, Scotty. I need you to remember that buddy." He mumbles, struggling down the stairs with Scott's partial dead weight. The stairs lead to a cellar where Ashley is yelling at Derek about costly windows and Derek's laughing behind Lydia, shaking his head and watching Stiles settle Scott on the couch. "What is this like your man cave for when Isaac goes on his drag race binge?" He looks around the nicely decorated room, ignoring the wall of swords that Kira was currently drooling over. 

"No this is for when Derek and Isaac binge watch seasons 1-6 of America's Next Top Model." She fake shudders and Derek squawks and turns bright red, hiding his face in Lydia's shoulder and murmuring excuses. 

"So what are we gonna do?" Scott asks from Stiles' lap,

"Wait for the pack, wait for them to come out the bushes. The best thing we can do is wait." Lydia sighs and Stiles shakes his head.

"We can wait for the pack but we need to end this, Crystal isn't waiting. This was an attack, she's been calling Jamie all morning. That creepy lady was right guys, we have to end this." 

"Well will we find a way to do it without shedding blood?" Scott asks sitting up and staring at Stiles like he has all the answers, 

"Scotty, it's not that simple. Bloods already been shed, I ca- I can't make any mistakes or leave any loose ends. This is my child we're talking about, whatever has to be done will be done." Scott winces like Stiles hit him and Stiles starts gnawing at his bottom lip and running his hand through his hair, they don't break eye contact and Stiles feels everyone in the room stop moving. He has no idea why he's so nervous, knows that Scott would always have his back or at least he thinks that..

"Whatever needs to be done will be done then." Scott says, wrapping Stiles in a hug.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a lot of flashbacks they're all italicized it's kinda confusing at first but you're all smart cookies you will get it. 
> 
> This is the last chapter!

"Derek, get Kira!" Scott shouts, barely dodging a potentially fatal swipe. Derek nods and swings over the steps, his feet landing on the shoulders of the man Kira was fighting and successfully knocking him out. Stiles sees all of this in his head, sees all of everything going on around the house. Including Malia quietly trying to run off into the woods, he wishes her well, hopes she comes back after this all settles down. He's vaguely aware of Zyra's presence at his side, chanting the same words he's been chanting for an hour. He sends a gust of wind at a woman sneaking up behind Allison and goes back to chanting. They decided it'd be smarter to keep the witches inside protecting them and Jamie, making it easier for Stiles to protect the pack. Giving him time to mull things over,

_"I'm not a fragile fucking child, you fucking asshole." Stiles growls, slamming the bathroom door and turning on all the faucets._

_"Stiles, please listen." Derek sounds needy, flinching back when Stiles turns to face him._

_"No, you can't just... UGH!" His fist would've gone through the wall had Derek not caught it and pushed him back. He feels his chest tightening and regrets choosing the bathroom of all places to have an argument. Derek watches him for a moment, gives him a second to cool down before asking for permission to speak. "Don't be a smart ass."_

_"I need you inside, safe and keeping us safe. Baby remember, you have someone to come home to. She can't raise herself."_

_"That's why I have to be out there! I'm useless, fucking useless, sitting in here meditating." He grips at his hair and resists the urge to slap the fake pout off of Derek's face. He can't believe Derek would suggest the idea to leave him and Zyra in the basement, can't believe his friends would agree. He needed to be out there, helping people he loved, dying for his kid. "This is my fight, okay. I want to be in it." He could see the exact moment Derek got fed up with him, features dropping into a scowl._

_"Enough with your self sacrificing bullshit, you're staying in here and that's it. There's a bigger plan than just getting yourself killed here okay?" He flashes his eyes and Stiles scoffs, laughing loudly and pulling open the door._

_"I'm not in your fucking pack." He spits out behind him, striding out the bathroom and into the living room where Scott was sitting by the steps. Looking as if he had all the world's problems on his shoulders and was trying to find ways to peaceful solve them all._

_"Stiles." He feels immature for groaning and throwing himself against the wall,_

_"No, Scott."_

_"Come on man, hear me out."_

_"I'm tired of hearing people out."_

"Stiles." Zyra whispers pulling him out of his thoughts, "Somebody's upstairs." He tries to see it from his 'mind's eye' and realizes that whoever was up there had magic more powerful than his. "Don't even think about moving, we'll combine a spell or something we'll figure it out."

"I'm going to check." He unfolds from the ground and shakes the restlessness off, avoiding Zyra's worried eyes.

"If I can't see them I know you can't. Sit down now, I'll go." She sounds terrified and that ever nagging pit in his stomach flops.

"You know I'm not going to let you do that." Something drops upstairs and he spares her a look before running out the room.

_"That woman that approached you in the yard, she's over 1,000 years old Stiles. They take you and Zyra out, who's gonna have our back on the magical front?" Scott's rubbing his palm against his knee, a nervous tick he developed after meeting Stiles. To make sure his friends weren't worried about things way beyond their years anymore._

_"You know they'll barely touch me, we've faced worse in less time."_

_"Stiles, you're not going!" Scott shouts and Stiles stumbles back, barely catching himself on the staircase. Shame and fear flitting across Scott's face before he sags down onto the step._

_"Tell me the truth, why is everyone pushing for me to stay inside?" He slides down the wall and watches Scott's face crack._

_"Lydia, she said.. Stiles I... I just.. I can't lose you. None of us can, esp.. Especially not Jamie or.. Derek." He runs a hand over his face and Stiles feels a cold shiver wrack his body,_

_"What'd she say?" He tries to speak calmly, struggling to swallow over that lump in his throat. He feels anxious and cold, he was all for dying for his pack, but now that it might really happen he feels sick to his stomach._

_"She just cried for three hours." He vaguely remembers her puffy eyes, barely got to see them before she had him wrapped up in a hug. He thought she'd just been worried about Caleb, hadn't even thought about something else that would bother her._

_"We'll do something about it, Scotty." He's pulled into Scott's arms before he finishes his sentence, head pulled into Scott's neck and he lets himself go. Because he's not even sure they can do anything about it anymore._

"Why are you doing this?" Crystal's at the door of Jamie's room with the child-like woman next to her. They don't turn around at his question, act as if they never heard it and continue their own garbled semblance of Zyra's spell. "You're not getting in, stop before you pull a muscle." He goes flying down the steps and curses at himself for once again letting his big mouth get him in trouble. Crystal jumps down in front of him, landing on a glass shard that goes flying towards his arm.

"Give her to me!" She shouts, letting her eyes bleed blue and bringing out her claws.

"There is such a word as please, manners are not hard to pretend to have." She punches him in his mouth and he feels his ears ringing, watches as she starts to pace in front of him.

"So, my Mage here can't seem to find the root of this spell. Says it's tied to you physically, isn't that right Rose?" She kicks the couch next to her which was blocking the Mage and Stiles wonders why werewolves are so fucking dramatic. Rose walks down the stairs as if they'll break under her weight and Stiles feels her magic pulling at him again, sees the sadness swimming in her eyes and he can't help the anger that swells in his chest.

"So you've enslaved a powerful Mage that would've probably helped you if you had had the decency to ask her? That's pretty low, even for a no good deadbeat mother." The blow to his chest knocks him to the ground and the tugging in his gut pulls harder,

"So here's the plan, I'm going to kill you. Obviously. Even though I wanted you and Jamie, I'll settle for just Jamie if you aren't going to lift the seals." She crouches down and let's her hand ghost over his chest and he goes completely still, watching Rose as Crystal babbles on in his ear, scratching him lightly on the neck. He's wracking his brain trying to think of any spells, literally anything that would get her off of him. When she sinks a claw into his throat, a gust of power flows through the room, throwing her into the staircase across from him and throwing him out of the broken window and into the middle of the yard. It's ironic that he ends up right in front of Derek and almost loses an arm from a swipe Derek throws at a beta because that's what their whole fight was about. He scrambles to his feet and presses his back to Derek's, waiting for Crystal to run out and shielding himself from the war zone that was behind him.

"What are you doing out here?" Derek growls and he rolls his eyes dodging a kick and watching Derek throw the random assailant at a tree.

"If you hadn't noticed I got thrown out of a fucking window, Derek. And I'm still not talking to you." He would've finished his rant if Crystal hadn't started running at him. "Fuck my back already hurts," He whines before catching her by her neck and slamming her into the ground. She kicks her leg out and knocks him over, climbing on top of him and swiping at his neck. He head butts her and sends a surge of electricity into her gut, throwing her into Derek and getting off the ground. He staggers and she grins at him maliciously before she runs off towards the trees.

"Derek, grab her!" Scott yells, running up behind Stiles and pushing him back towards the house. He watches Derek and Scott chase after Crystal before sliding down against the side of the house.

"Why am I always on the verge of death?" He laughs when Lydia runs around the corner, hair like fire behind her. She has blood and dirt all over her face and the stench of gunpowder makes him dizzy. She pulls off her shirt and drops to the ground to hold it to his bleeding neck, frantically checking his pulse. "One of you always end up half naked at these things."

"Stiles please, you can heal yourself please don't just sit there." Her voice cracks and he can see her physically fight her tears back.

"Would you really miss me?" He asks her and tears spill onto her cheeks, making him regret ever fucking up this bad. Because Lydia Martin doesn't cry, especially in the face of death. She pushes back his hair and plants a soft kiss on his forehead,

"You ain't that bad, Stilinski." He grins at her and closes his eyes briefly, hearing footsteps approach him and a familiar smell assault his senses.

"Go help Scott, he needs gunpower." Derek orders and Stiles opens his eyes to watch strawberry blonde hair float away from him, maybe for the last time.

"I used to think I was in love with her." He croaks, it's getting harder to breathe and Derek's starting to look further away.

"Hey, stop talking Zyra's coming with something now." He tries to soothe Stiles but his own voice ends up wavering and Stiles grabs the arm he's holding to his neck.

"I think I'm in love with you." He mumbles and his vision blurs when Derek smiles at him, he hears Zyra call them to the front and Derek shifts him around into his arms.

"I haven't even taken you on a date yet." He grunts, lifting Stiles up carefully in an attempt not to jostle him.

"You mean this isn't a five star restaurant? Shame on you Mr. Hale." He feels woozy then and rests his head against Derek's shoulder, "I'm going out like a light." He mutters and Derek grumbles, picking up his speed and nuzzling his cheek lightly. He's going in and out of consciousness and Derek starts muttering to Kira when they reach the front of the house, Stiles assumes.

"By the way, I think I'm in love with you too dumbass." Stiles is sure he smiles too hard before he passes out.

_Crystal's standing in front of the school, rolling up the front of Stiles' old lacrosse sweater and staring off into the woods. It's been two years and it still amazes him that someone as beautiful as she is has no problem kissing him almost every day. He honks the horn once and watches three emotions flit across her face before she closes them all off. He watches her sway towards the car and feels bad for all the thoughts that just ran through his mind, especially considering the fact that she looks so withdrawn. She hops in, buckling herself in and intertwining their hands together ignoring him in favor of the trees outside_

_"Hey, what's the matter?" He asks, kissing Crystal on the cheek before pulling away from the curb. She keeps fidgeting with his fingers and avoiding his eyes, "Fine, where are we going since you got a case of senioritis?"_

_"Your house?" She mumbles, burying her face into his sweater and turning up the heat. He can almost feel her uneasiness and he wants to comfort her badly, but he knew she liked to go at her own pace and pushing would result in lashing out. He stops off at the diner, ordering more food than necessary and making a sport out of seeing how many fries get stuck in Crystal's hair before she threatens to break his spine._

_"Touchy, touchy." He clicks his tongue and she leans over to stick a fry in his nose which successfully ends the food fight. They pull into his driveway and she rushes out the car, walking into the house before he even turns off the car. He leaves food on the table for his dad and Scott when they get home and trips running up the stairs. He walks into Crystal buried under his sheets, only her curls peeking from the blanket and lays down next to her._

_"There's so much wrong and I'm so sorry, just give me a second." She mutters her accent thick and her voice wavering. They're quiet for almost an hour, her crying into his shirt and him feeling terrible for not being able to help._

_"Baby, what's wrong?" He whispers, her hair tickling his nose when he pulls her closer. She pulls away and looks at him like she's terrified of him running away._

_"I'm pregnant. I'm sorry, Stiles I'm so sorry." Her body starts to shake and he feels his own chest tightening, the air emptying his lungs with the confession. He made a kid, he was having a baby, he..._

_"Are you okay?" It sounds better than 'Are you keeping it?'_

_"I'm scared, I want to keep them." She sits up and he follows her, leaning against the wall and letting a smile fall on his face._

_"Really?" He had no idea how he was going to tell his dad or support his family, he didn't even think he'd be a good father but.._

_"Yeah, I do." She smiles back and he pulls her into his lap, kissing every inch of her face, memorizing every curve._

_He was gonna make it work, especially for his baby._

_"Oh god that means no sex for a year!" He groans, shrieking when she knocks him to the ground._

He wakes up in the back seat of Lydia's car with his throat on fire. Something's off and he hears sniffling in the front seat,

"Who died?" He asks and his voice sounds as if somebody personally scratched out his vocal box, "Holy shit I sound like a strangled cat."

"Stiles? Stiles! They took her!" Allison turns in the front seat and he realizes they're moving, going faster than he thought Lydia's car was capable of. Her face is streaked with tears and he's never seen her look so scared,

"Took who?" He grumbles, sitting up and massaging his neck.

"Jamie, the witch girl grabbed her when you fell out." Lydia's voice is a low murmur and the dangerous right turn she makes into oncoming traffic wakes him up completely. He feels around in his mind and no longer feels the ties he had to the spell in Jamie's room. His vision starts to blur and his throat goes dry, preventing him from swallowing and breathing.

"J-j-ja," he can't get a word out, he's too busy choking from lack of air. He thinks Allison is talking to him but he can't hear nothing but the sound of his heart pounding in his ears, can't feel nothing but the tightening in his chest. He's trying to get a grip but all that seems to play through his head is 'Lost Lost Lost Lost', all he can see is his little girl waking up without him in a room full of people she doesn't know. He feels himself being dragged out of the car and opens his mouth to scream, call out, beg, anything that would get him Jamie back.

"Don't touch him! It's a panic attack, just let him come back on his own." Allison says next to his head, she sounds sad and it throws Stiles for a loop. Makes him lose the breath he was starting to get back.

_He watches Scott run across the field, his hair bouncing on his forehead and his red eyes scanning the area around him. Crystal's tucked under his arm and to his right he hears Lydia and Jackson's bickering get closer, rolls his eyes because that's exactly what Allison and Isaac were doing in his car. Liam's talking Crystal's ear off about their science project and Erica and Boyd are chasing each other around the field, yelping and laughing and being too damn carefree for this setting. Scott finally finishes his sweep, jogging over and throwing Liam over his shoulder._

_"Why did you call for a pack meeting?" Scott says calmly like there isn't a 175 pound wolf on his back._

_"Got some news, Scotty!" Stiles exclaims, awkwardly clapping his hands together and earning an annoyed murmur from the always annoyed Lydia. The entire pack watches him and he just grins at them until Crystal gets annoyed and pushes away from him,_

_"I'm pregnant." She reaches for Stiles' hand and smiles back at him, like she could care less about what the others had to say. Liam hits the ground with a thud and hops up quickly, looking around at the packs surprised faces before tugging Stiles and Crystal into a hug._

_"I'm not the baby anymore cause now there's an actual baby!" He jokes, kissing Crystal's head. The rest of the pack comes back to reality and congratulates them, Jackson going so far as to discreetly offer Stiles financial help. They end up staying in the field, Crystal leaving Stiles to go talk with the girls and Liam about the baby and the guys starting up some random game that was too macho for Stiles. Scott hops on the hood of the jeep and watches the group of them off in the distance, a tiny smile on his face and a relaxed slant to his shoulders._

_"Penny for your thoughts?" Stiles chirps, hopping up next to him and looking towards the sky._

_"We're gonna have a little one soon, little tyke to take care of." He lets his head roll towards Stiles and chuckles._

_"I'm beyond terrified, I mean what if there are complications? Do you know how many complications there are with teenage pregnancies? A lot okay Scott, a lot. And what if I'm a terrible father? What if I can't provide for my kid, what if... What if I'm not the man I need to be for my baby? What if I can't protect them? You know it's- it's terrifying and terrible that everything is so up in the air." He takes a deep breath and Scott looks at him with the dumbest grin on his face._

_"Just you worrying this much, before your kid even has fingernails, shows how great of a father you'll be. And trust me, when that healthy baby is born she'll have a whole army behind her to protect her. I promise," he nods his head like he's signing a pact and Stiles throws his arms around Scott's shoulders._

_"Glad I got you, buddy." The happiness radiating from Scott was contagious and after a few minutes they finally got their lazy asses off the car to go join the boys in 'improvised football.'_

His chest is starting to loosen up, but the invisible weight is still pressing him down. He wishes he was numb, wishes he could be in shock or denial. But with every second that passes, the weight on his heart becomes more unbearable, more consistent, more real. Allison pushes back his sweat covered hair and he realizes he's laying in someone's lap,

"Scott and Isaac kept going with the rest of the pack, but we had to stop. You actually stopped breathing." She whispers, stroking his head, trying to keep him calm. The first deep breath he takes confirms that he's laying on Derek's lap, it also seems to snap something inside him.

He's wailing, screaming so loud that Derek has to cover his ears but stays put anyway. The bitter taste of his own tears and the hoarse sound of his voice drive him crazy but he can't seem to stop calling out for her, begging whoever can hear him to just bring her back to him.

"Jamie!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end. I loved this fic I've loved writing this and developing my characters and developing a Universe, I loved every moment of it. It wasn't as "Stereky" as I thought it was going to be at first but honestly that was part of the fun, figuring out what story line Was going to be and I'm glad I chose this one. This is my first fic and I'm a little sad and over dramatic, this was my baby and through everything I'm very proud of how it turned out. 
> 
> That being said, this is not the end at all. I'd never do that, lol! I'll be starting part two, October 4th, which is a Sunday. Just to let you stew in your juices and just cause I want to have a couple chapters already written. Don't know the title yet, but chapter one is close to being done. 
> 
> You guys are the best I love you, I appreciated all of you and I hope you check out my other works and future works!
> 
> Also I've never had a panic attack I honestly don't know how it feels I just searched up symptoms so I'm sorry if it isn't realistic
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Come Yell At Me.](http://divinekira.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this THANK YOU!
> 
> This is my first fic so please feel free to give me advice 
> 
>  
> 
> Title from St Patrick - PVRIS.


End file.
